<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Evelyn Skylar: Part 1 by AllyWill99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652217">The Tale of Evelyn Skylar: Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyWill99/pseuds/AllyWill99'>AllyWill99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, High School, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyWill99/pseuds/AllyWill99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Skylar is the daughter of two infamous Death Eaters who are imprisoned in Azkaban. An aristocratic pureblood who was raised by her unaffectionate grandmother, she is ruthless, cold and arrogant. However, things will change this year in a way she will never expect...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn arrives at Hogwarts to begin her fifth year. The same year as the events of JK Rowling's "Order of the Phoenix" book.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thanks for tasking the time to read my work! I hope you enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn Skylar of Slytherin house was about to begin her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a pure blood from a long established aristocratic house that had recently fallen on tougher times due to both her parents being devout Death Eaters in the First Wizarding War. Evelyn was raised by her unaffectionate Grandmother (a Death Eater herself but one who sold-out high-ranking ministry sympathisers to save herself when captured) as both her Mother and Father were serving lengthy sentences in Azkaban for various atrocities committed against Muggles, Muggleborns, and enemies of Voldemort. She was exceptionally pretty, with the platinum blonde hair which she wore she wore in long, loose curls, refined facial features and deep green eyes synonymous with the Skylar family. However her personality was cold, arrogant which mixed with her family makeup of pure blood supremacist terrorists and traitors to the cause of you-know-who led to her being shunned by the wider student body. She believed everyone beyond a small handful judged and hated her, so she judged and hated them back taking comfort in her intellectual and even aristocratic superiority over those who wronged her whenever it got to her. Fertile ground for a future Death Eater. This repression of emotions led to a rumour that she was in fact cursed to show no emotion by either an overzealous Auror or even a disgruntled Death Eater seeking revenge for her Grandmothers betrayal. Evelyn had spent much of her previous five years deep in study, honing her already impressive intellect rather than engaging with the wider Hogwarts community. Even though she was the same year as the infamous Harry Potter, who Evelyn saw as an arrogant child, the escapades of the so-called Golden Trio had caused little to no impact in her reclusive and solitary life. This however was a new year, and things were about to change for Evelyn in a way she would never have expected.</p><p> </p><p>The year began as every other had. Evelyn took herself to platform 9 3/4 with little or no acknowledgment from her Grandmother as she left "High Peak Park", the Family's gloomy and depressing ancestral home.</p><p> </p><p>She had spent the summer as she usually did, reading alone, and playing with her cat Jeffrey in the overgrown grounds and labyrinth of empty rooms. A proud black tomcat, Jeffrey was the thing Evelyn cared most for in life. Jeffrey brought out a different, hidden side in Evelyn, a warmer even kinder nature in the girl who had no feelings. Maybe that's why she refused to bring him with her to Hogwarts or maybe it was the fact that she was worried someone would harm him out of spite for her.</p><p> </p><p>As she was going to board the Hogwarts express, she received some glares and hushed whispers from her fellow Slytherin and students from other houses and even some parents who are all too familiar with her family name. This year was especially bad with Harry Potter running around claiming you-know-who had returned and killed that Cedric Diggory boy during the Triwizzard tournament.</p><p> </p><p>She ignored such slights for now. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually she found Miranda Tatesworth, Evelyn's best and only friend, sitting in a box near the back of the Slytherin carriage. She was painfully shy but an affectionate girl, especially with Evelyn who was also her only friend. As fellow misfits, Evelyn and Miranda grew close together from the outset of first year as she proved the only person to see past the toxic name and hard exterior. Like Jeffrey, Miranda could bring out a slightly better side of Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering when you would get here!" Miranda excitedly exclaimed as she got up from her seat and rushed over to hug Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn tacitly accepted the hug, even though she cared for Miranda, expressing such levels of affection such as returning the hug was out of the question. Plus Miranda's long black hair smelt of flowers, Evelyn hated flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Its good to see you Miranda" Evelyn stated in a slightly warmer tone than her usual cold, sharp tongue. Though this was part as she was just relieved that Miranda was withdrawing from the hug. The train began to move and the girls sat down opposite each other.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your summer?" Miranda initiated.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to the worst ever" replied Evelyn, "Only had to threaten to turn the groundskeeper into a frog once".</p><p> </p><p> Miranda laughed, she knew Evelyn wasn't joking but her uncompromising attitude was something she admired. "What did he do this time?" Miranda eventually asked, trying to hold in another bout of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"He threatened to set his dog on Jeffrey if I didn't keep him away from his bird table, the great oaf. He reminds me of that bumbling fool Hagrid," Evelyn replied.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't be mean", Miranda quickly retorted. Evelyn immediately felt remorse, realising it had upset Miranda who had a passion for Magical creatures and Hagrid who she saw as a fellow outcast.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry" she said in almost a forced mutter, while looking at her feet, making it obvious she was not used to apologising.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, no worries", Miranda replied with a pleasant smile on her face, knowing Evelyn was quick to judge but had obviously regretted her comment. Evelyn looked up just in time to notice the smile and gave a very half-hearted, forced half-smile in response.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your summer?" Evelyn quickly started to try and change the subject, all too aware of how awkward her attempts to smile had looked and made her feel.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda went on to discuss how she and her family and had gone on holiday together to France and how her Dad had redecorated her room with the help of her younger brothers. Miranda's parents were muggles, and subsequently Miranda was Muggle-born. This mixed with her far from outgoing or cunning nature is why she was an even bigger outcast in Slytherin than Evelyn. Their friendship, the friendship of a pure blood and a muggle-born added more scandal to Evelyn's name but she didn't care. Many wondered why Miranda was every placed in Slytherin but Evelyn for one was glad.</p><p> </p><p>"You really should meet my family someday; you could come visit us at the holidays!" Miranda stated after reciting what seemed like an endless escapade of family activities, adoring parents and grandparents and sibling drama. An outside perspective would assume this would make Evelyn feel sad or resentful when contrasting a normal coherent family background with her own, but she felt nothing. Not because of any curse but because she buried such feelings long ago, she had too, she is a survivor.</p><p> </p><p>"Will, they not think I am strange?" Evelyn asked unsure, "I have never met any muggles, and your fathers’ job as, what do you call it, farmer? Sounds terrifying with all those dangerous beasts".</p><p> </p><p>Miranda laughed, "Goats aren't dangerous" she replied holding in another laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"They have horns do they not?", Evelyn replied dangerously serious and in exclamation much to Miranda's amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Evelyn, do just consider it okay, you can even bring Jeffrey" Miranda said.</p><p> </p><p> Evelyn muttered something that Miranda couldn't make out but sounded as if the word nice was present.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Miranda asked. Evelyn quickly retorted that it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it was definitely something" Miranda gleefully asked, knowing Evelyn was open to the idea.</p><p>"I said it might be NICE" Evelyn exclaimed in a forced way with specific reluctance on the word nice. Miranda smiled, Evelyn struggled to hold in a genuine smile this time. The train pulled into Hogsmeade station.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As per usual Evelyn and Miranda got the carriage from the station to the castle together on their own. They choose beds beside each other in their new dorm and they sat with each other at the start of year feast (with their fellow Slytherins sitting at a comfortable distance away). Evelyn had no love for Albus Dumbledore. Not that he had done anything directly to her, but she just saw him as condescending and mistook his wisdom for hubris. Naturally she gave his speech the attention she felt it deserved. When the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, a ministry employee named Dolores Umbridge interrupted him however to spew drivel about "becoming friends" in a sickly sweet tone, Evelyn knew she had found her new least favorite teacher. This was specifically problematic given how successful Evelyn had been in that class.</p><p> </p><p>After the feast started to wind down, Evelyn and Miranda made an early escape to their dorm. Evelyn was looking forward to getting back into her usual routine of avoiding all other people (besides Miranda), at all costs, at all opportunities. In a sense she took comfort in that. This was not due to last however as when they arrived in the common room about to make their way to the dorms, they came face to face to face with Rose Newcross.</p><p> </p><p>Rose and Evelyn had always been rivals, Rose was also a pure blood who was sickened by Evelyn's friendship with Miranda who she saw as less than an animal. Rose's grandfather was also one of the ministry sympathisers sold out by Evelyn's grandmother. Evelyn of course hadn't helped mend bridges by setting Rose's bed on fire in second year after an argument and snapping her broom in half in third year after Rose called Miranda a "filthy mudblood" for the first time.</p><p> </p><p> "I see they still let you two attend here then, the meek little muggle-born and her blood traitor protector," Rose said snidely. Miranda, clearly uncomfortable made her way quietly over to her bed without acknowledging the slight.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you not still at the feast Rose? Did you have too much sanctimonious stew?" Evelyn snidely retorted. A subtle smirk came across Miranda's face.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn and Rose locked eyes, "You better stay out of my way this year." Rose snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure it's not like you are going anywhere Rose. Pining after Draco Malfoy is hardly an academic subject." Evelyn said in her trademark icy voice with an unsettling grin on her face. Rose's eyes were nearly as fiery as her red hair, she was furious. Evelyn remained worryingly calm with almost a cruelness in her demeanor.</p><p> </p><p> "Shame the apple fell so far from the tree and you took after your pathetic grandmother", Rose stated in an aggressive tone, "Gregory and Luciana Skylar knew exactly how to deal with Mudbloods and trouble makers".</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, a short glimpse of emotion shot across Evelyn's face. Was it sadness, pain or just shock. She rarely ever heard her parents’ names, not even her grandmother used them, to hear Rose say them for the first time had Evelyn floored. These emotions are almost immediately repressed in favour of anger. Ironically a go-to response for girl said to have no emotions or feelings. Miranda saw Evelyn beginning to subtly reach for her wand. </p><p> </p><p>"Leave it Evelyn, lets go to the dorm" Miranda said quietly and timidly but with a sense of urgency.</p><p>Evelyn realising things could easily escalate beyond control, took her friends advice, calmed herself down and started making for the door.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it run away Skylar!" Rose shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Why exhaust myself now when we have all year, don't get too attached to that new broom" Evelyn retorted calmly but in a threatening tone before following Miranda to the dorms.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The first two weeks at Hogwarts passed largely without incident minus a heated exchange between Umbridge and Harry Potter in Defense against the Dark Arts. Why couldn't he just shut up about Dark Lords and Death Eaters and why couldn't she just go back to her cats was Evelyn's main thoughts on this.</p><p> </p><p>Today was going to be an eventful day for Evelyn Skylar however and she had blissfully no idea. The day started as per normal, breakfast with Miranda, potions with Snape (Evelyn didn't like Snape but she didn't dislike him either which was high praise for her. She did her work, and he didn't annoy her, he even stayed out of her ongoing feud with Rose), Lunch with Miranda, DADA with Umbridge and spending the rest of the day in the library before going to meet Miranda for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>As she was placing her books back on the shelf at the end of the pre-dinner library session, suddenly someone barged into her sending her books flying across the floor. Evelyn, anticipating this to be one of her many rivals, was getting ready to turn around and shout and/or possibly cast a spell at this unknown assailant.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could, she heard something she was unaccustomed to "I am so sorry I didn't see you there", she looked around to see the face of George Weasley. She recognised him as one of the twins from his various antics. His face dropped when he realised who he was speaking to and the glare on said persons face. "Oh it's you" he said sheepishly, knowing all too well of her reputation.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's you" Evelyn mimicked in a mocking tone. "If you knew it was me, would you not have apologised then, or would you not have run into me?" She barked.</p><p> </p><p>"Here let me help you" George said kneeling down after an awkward pause to try to pick up Evelyn's books, unsure what else to do.</p><p> </p><p>"It is your mess you might as well help fix it Weasley," she snarled back.</p><p> </p><p>After he finished helping Evelyn gather the books in an uncomfortable silence, George, trying to quell the tension said, "History of Magical social science, I am reading this at the minute for my classes! Why are you reading books for classes beyond your year?" </p><p> </p><p> "Just because I can read you half-wit" Evelyn growled back.</p><p> </p><p>George looked visibly offended yet remained silent. Evelyn felt something strange, it was almost remorse, for offending someone other than Miranda.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, thank you for the help" Evelyn muttered timidly, she was all too aware that this was her second apology in two weeks, a personal record.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to worry, I ran into you" George laughed, unsure how it would be received. Evelyn calmed down and gave a forced, fake, half-smile. "I am George, George Weasley" he said outstretching his hand for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>"Thought you were the other one if I am honest," Evelyn said while shaking his hand in reference to Fred. There was no need to introduce herself, he clearly knew who she was already.</p><p> </p><p>George laughed not knowing Evelyn well enough to know this more she wasn't joking. </p><p> </p><p>"I have already read all the books for fifth year. I am moving on to the other years now as they are far more interesting" Evelyn admitted.</p><p> </p><p> "Doesn't it get boring sitting in the library all day?" George asked, "Look at me, I was trying to run away" George joked.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn didn't find this particularly funny, yet she appreciated the attempt at humour, she even was tempted to smile but repressed such a notion. "Books are great company, they don't talk much, ask too many questions or run into me," she retorted in an obvious joke and a jab.</p><p> </p><p>George once more hadn't picked up on Evelyn's tone so laughed. She found that annoying but also oddly amusing.</p><p> </p><p> "Well goodbye Weasley twin," Evelyn said in a tone far from nice but far less cold than intended. </p><p> </p><p>"It was nice to meet the infamous girl-with-no-feelings" George responded in a joking but kind way. A pleasant change from the mocks she received from her other peers before she threatened or intimidated them back into line.  </p><p> </p><p>Evelyn dare not admit it but besides Miranda that was the nicest anyone had been to her, and she had been to anyone in a long time. The gravity of this was yet to be seen. She left the library to go meet Miranda. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <hr/>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wind of Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The year progresses on and so do the changes that have begun in Evelyn's life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn spotted Miranda in the Great Hall sitting in their usual position as Slytherin exiles at the very top of the table.</p><p> </p><p> She arrived just in time to see from a distance one of the first-year students launch a spoonful of his mashed potatoes directly at Miranda, hitting her square in the side of the head. “Tell the other freak when she gets here that I have a spoonful for her too,” The boy shouted in clear reference to Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda started to look awkwardly in the other direction, clearly trying to avoid eye contact and block out the laughter of the first-year boy and his accomplices.</p><p> </p><p> Evelyn however had other ideas. Instead of continuing to walk towards Miranda, she made her way up behind the boy. His friends who were sitting opposite him immediately stopped laughing, fell deftly silent and began staring at their feet with great interest. Noticing this, the others, who had their back to Evelyn, including the potato throwing culprit turned around to see a face that would haunt their nightmares for the foreseeable future. They also quietened. It was clear her reputation had proceeded her, which in a way give her a sense of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a good throw,” she said calmly but unnervingly in her sophisticated voice.</p><p>The ringleader who had previously been the only one of the group to meet her gaze, now joined the others in avoiding her scowl. He dared not reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I can also throw things quite well also,” she continued. Evelyn took another step towards him so that she was now towering over the boy. Evelyn wasn’t particularly tall but the first year was below average height for his age. “Say I was to throw you out that window to the left and into the Black Lake, do you think anyone would find you before the Merpeople and their spears did?” she stated now in a slightly more confrontational tone.</p><p> </p><p>The boy and his friends remained silent. Evelyn, content a lesson had been learned, smiled an unsettling grin, much like the one she had shown Rose in the common room a few weeks back. After a pause that must have felt like forever for the potato throwing assailants, the grin had changed to a threatening glare.  “Now say sorry, or I hope you are a good swimmer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry” the first year let out in a quiet whimper. Evelyn, satisfied with this, saw no reason to traumatise him further and made her way towards Miranda.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda who had just finished picking the potato out of her hair, gave Evelyn an appreciative but concerned look.</p><p> </p><p> “He says sorry and I don’t think he will bother us again, or anyone else for that matter,” Evelyn said sitting down opposite her best friend. She shot the boy a short but sharp glare, he immediately looked away timidly.</p><p> </p><p> “I appreciate what you did, I really do, but was that a bit harsh?” Miranda asked, “he is only a first-year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Little problems can turn into big problems Miranda. Besides I wasn’t actually going to throw him from the window, not with all these witnesses standing around at least,” Evelyn said in a joking way as one of her rare attempts at humour. There was an undeniable element of truth in the statement however as was her signature way.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda giggled, even Evelyn responded by allowed herself to give a subtle genuine smile. “A joke and a smile, you are in a good mood today Evelyn,” Miranda observed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” Evelyn responded, back to her usual cynical self. “I just enjoyed putting the brat brigade back in their place.”</p><p> </p><p>Miranda knew Evelyn well enough to know that was not all that had happened, “There’s something else, I can tell,” she inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Evelyn asserted in a short voice.</p><p> </p><p> It was clear she wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. Miranda gave her a look as if to acknowledge that she knew she was lying.  She knew not to press Evelyn however, that never ended well for anyone who tried it, if she was going to share, she had to on her own terms or not at all. It was clear someone or something had made an impact on her whether she wanted to admit to Miranda or herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know George Weasley?”, Evelyn eventually asked, almost awkwardly, after a period of deliberation.</p><p> </p><p>“Who doesn’t know of him and his brother? The two of them have caused more chaos than any other students in living memory according to the teachers.” Miranda replied.</p><p>“Yes, he has the maturity of someone half his years but something strange happened today in the library,” Evelyn stated.</p><p> </p><p>She went on to tell Miranda of how George had run into her in the library and how angry she had been, but also how he had apologised and been nice to her regardless of her temper and passive-aggressive onslaught.</p><p> </p><p>“At the time, I didn’t think anything of it, but on the way here I struggled to make sense of it,” Evelyn admitted, clearly uncomfortable to be talking so openly about her thoughts but forcing herself anyway in an attempt to get guidance from her friend. “I still think all Gryffindors are upstarts who look down on anyone from Slytherin, especially me because of my parents. He seemed genuinely remorseful however for running into me, and like he genuinely didn’t mind talking to me. I am not used to that.”</p><p> </p><p>The awkwardness in her voice was gone and Evelyn seemed to be speaking her thoughts aloud, she wasn’t even looking at Miranda anymore, just staring out the window she had just threatened to throw the potato throwing fiend out. Miranda was shocked, this wasn’t Evelyn like behavior to be so open, and for her to mention her parents at all to another soul was unheard of.</p><p> </p><p> Miranda eventually got over her surprise long enough to ask, “Does that mean you are friends now?”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn immediately picked up on her tone and appeared to snap back into reality, reengaging eye contact hastily, “Of course not,” she asserted clearly. “He may have been nice to me and for that I don’t wish him as much ill will as others, but he is still an idiot, a Gryffindor and a Weasley. I can’t stand any of that family of his and their never-ending drama and foolishness. Besides it was probably just a dare or a joke, I doubt he has a genuine bone in his body,” she retorted arrogantly.</p><p> </p><p> Miranda knew to let it be but she could tell Evelyn was saying it so forcefully in an attempt to convince herself it was wholly true.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn immediately changed the subject, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal but Miranda could tell she was grateful to have talked to someone about it. How much she appreciated and liked Miranda was the great unsaid of the friendship, but both girls knew it to be true. After all Evelyn would defend her friend from hordes of first-year upstarts and Rose Newcross’s with no thought for herself.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the time in the Great Hall, eating talking about their classes, complaining about various individuals and making fun of Umbridge’s excessive use of perfume. After dinner they went to the late to skim stones together, as they did most days in their years together at Hogwarts.</p><hr/><p>It was the Monday of the last week of September and nearly two weeks had passed since the library encounter and much had continued on in Evelyn’s life as it normally did. In a sense she enjoyed the return to normality from the out of the ordinary experience which she was continuing to try to forget about. The only difference was that despite mutual scowling in the corridor, which was most people’s response to Evelyn, Rose was largely staying away from her way these days. In a sense it was a shame as Skylar had been plotting new ways to torment her over the summer but until she was provoked, she was happy to let the ceasefire stand.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda was also having things easier this year so far, perhaps it was the fact that everyone was older and wiser, or perhaps news of Evelyn’s run-in with the first years had spread. Either way it made Evelyn glad to see her friend happy. Miranda had even contacted her parents to see if Evelyn and Jeffrey could come and spend Christmas with them. They agreed, and Evelyn consented as she had no real desire to return to High Peak Park where her Grandmother would certainly have treated Christmas as she always did. Much like she spent any other day for that matter, by sitting in her study and threatening to cast the unforgivable curses on anyone who disturbed her.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was secretly unoptimistic however of her ability to get on with Miranda’s family, she knew nothing of muggles apart from Grandmother’s occasional opinionated rant about how they were primitive and backward beasts. Miranda was normal however, and she was raised by Muggles so they mustn’t be too primitive or backward was Evelyn’s rationale. She was just glad they would know nothing of her parents.</p><p> </p><p>As she was walking down the corridor, moving from Runes class to the Library she saw a familiar face, she had rather hoped to avoid. It was George Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>He and his brother now appeared to be trying to capitalise on their ability to create havoc by selling whizbangs and the sort.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was anxious to avoid his attention; she had worked hard to get over the conflict she felt after their meeting a few weeks ago. She had rationalised that he would be leaving at the end of the year and if she could just avoid him to then, she could act like it never happened and retreat back into the safety and familiarity of cynicism, nihilism, and hating all those around her.</p><p> </p><p>She began trying to move swiftly past the twins looking out the window into the courtyard in an effort to avoid eye contact or showing her face.</p><p> </p><p>She was nearly past them when she heard: “Another customer, though I am afraid we don’t have anything that can give you a personality transplant girl-with-no-feelings,” she heard in a familiar, joking, voice.</p><p> </p><p>She was caught.</p><p> </p><p>Before she turned around, she quickly thought of a variety of insults to bombard George with so he would stay away from her for a good long time.</p><p> </p><p>She swung around to see Fred instead of George standing behind her. She was clever enough to notice the subtle differences from the boy she had talked to in the library. Instead of deploying her quick thought insults, she was thrown. In a way she wanted to avoid George at all costs and a few moments ago was even prepared to attempt to psychologically maim him to achieve said goal. In another she was strangely disappointed it wasn’t George. Such complex feelings were something she was unaccustomed to and she didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>Before the silence got overly awkward, she saw George appear from behind a group of students huddling around the Weasleys merchandise and making his way over.</p><p> </p><p>She was stuck now; she would have to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>“If it isn’t the girl-with-no-emotions, never did I expect to see you here,” he said in a tone and voice identical to his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“What reason would I have for puking pastels when you two are still in sight,” Evelyn coldly retorted. Why hadn’t she just made her exit when she had the opportunity? She could have just told Fred to stuff it and walked on.</p><p>Both Fred and George rather than being offended however, as was the intention, found this slander quite amusing even slightly impressive.</p><p> </p><p> “Top marks for effort Skylar,” Fred responded,</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, nice one Evelyn,” George added.</p><p> </p><p>Fred gave a quick glance at his twin, almost as if to laugh about what George was about to do but also as if to warn him to be careful before he started making his way back towards the main group of students. She was wondering what he knew that she didn’t, why was he leaving them alone? it was just George and Evelyn now.</p><p> </p><p> “Here before I forget, I got you something to say sorry for running into you last week,” George said in a surprisingly serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was completely unsure how to react to this. She had no idea what to say and her face just looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>George produced “The experiments of Fidelma Briar: the tenth and revised edition”. “I saw you had finished reading the ninth edition when I was helping you pick up your books, I knew the library only had one copy of the tenth which me and Fred had for Potions. After we finished needed it, I decided to give it to you” George said.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was stunned into silence, all the conflict she had been trying to forget came rushing back tenfold. “Well if you weren’t putting it to good use, I will,” Evelyn eventually replied almost sourly, accepted the book and began walking away.</p><p> </p><p>She knew immediately she couldn’t end the conversation on that. Before she got far down the corridor, she turned and said “Oh and George, thank you” in a slightly friendlier tone.</p><p> </p><p>She saw George smile.</p><p> </p><p>“If this explodes or sprays me with some foul liquid when I try to open it however, I will kill you,” she added in an ominous voice before beginning to walk away again.</p><p> </p><p>“Better give it back to me then,” he shouted after her jokingly, but she pretended not to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was just lying to herself about him as she knew Miranda suspected, maybe he was genuine. She desperately tried to suppress it but she couldn’t help a faint smile creep across her face.  </p><hr/><p>Evelyn decided to fill Miranda in on the events of her commute between Runes and the Library as soon as she arrived at the latter. She was involved now anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda was genuinely gobsmacked by everything, now George was giving Evelyn gifts and even more to her surprise, Evelyn was accepting them.</p><p> </p><p>Flavius Veranon on a dare once, had tried to give Evelyn a box of chocolates for Valentine’s day last year claiming he was enamoured by her good looks. Evelyn considering herself objectified, transformed the box into a large spider as he tried to hand it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn even admitted she was conflicted as to what she thought of George. That was all she would admit to Miranda however. Deep down she knew the source of this confliction was a fondness of George and an appreciation for the efforts he was making to be friendly, contrasted with her ingrained mistrust of others.</p><p> </p><p>The Weasley name was also almost synonymous with bureaucrat, George’s father also worked at the Ministry as did his older brother. Even though she showed no real affinity towards her family, this was the same Ministry that dragged the Skylar name through the dirt by arresting, trying and charging three of the four surviving members as terrorists and mass murderers.  That has to mean something doesn’t it? She also believed they were partly responsible for her status as an outcast.</p><p> </p><p>She would never admit this to Miranda however, she was a Muggle-born and Rose was right. Evelyn’s parents would more than certainly try to kill Miranda and those like her in horrific ways did they still walk free. She didn’t even trust bringing her to High Peak in fear of what Grandmother would say or do if she learned of Miranda’s blood status. She thought no more of it however, or at least created the impression she wasn’t thinking of it any further, and the two girls continued their daily routine as per usual.</p><p>It was Friday morning of the same week whenever Evelyn was called out of potions class to visit Dumbledore’s office by a prefect.</p><p> </p><p>Snape passively-aggressively warned her to be back in the next half hour or he would remove house points. Like she cared about house points. Still it was best not to unnecessarily invoke the wrath of more evangelical fellow house members and she found Dumbledore to be an arrogant old idealist so she was hardly going to linger in his presence.</p><p> </p><p>On the way to his office, she was beginning to get curious as to why Dumbledore had called this meeting, in her five years at Hogwarts he hadn’t once shown interest in her or her exploits. She would get her answer soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way up the circular, moving staircase and into the office. The prefect who had led her there, closed the door behind her and assumed a position standing beside it. The headmaster sat at his desk studying papers and to his right, was joined by a tall middle-aged man in a long black leather trench coat with greying brown hair and a solemn, rather serious face. It was clear he had seen things. He gave Evelyn and unfriendly look; this wasn’t anything new by any means but a small part of her found him intimidating.  </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore immediately looked up from whatever papers he was looking at. “Miss Evelyn Skylar, I believe?”, Dumbledore inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn gave a brief nod.</p><p> </p><p> “This is Apollo Mason, an Auror with the ministry”, Dumbledore explained gesturing towards the mystery man.</p><p> </p><p>Oh great an Auror, Evelyn thought. No wonder he looked so unfriendly. Her parents had probably tortured and killed some of his colleagues and friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I am afraid there is no easy way to say this Miss Skylar,” Dumbledore continued in his wise, proud voice but with a sympathetic tinge, “but your grandmother has been murdered.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn went blank, she didn’t feel sadness or even gladness for that matter, she was just numb. This numbness turned to anger.</p><p> </p><p>“When, how and who by?” she eventually asked in a quiet but seemingly bitter voice.</p><p> </p><p>“The body was found this morning by the property’s caretaker, there were signs of a struggle and evidence suggests the attack took place late last night,” Mason piped up in a very matter of fact style. “The ministry would not wish me to tell you this for…” Mason paused briefly, almost as to reassure himself that what he was about to do was a good idea. “Political reasons, so your discretion is expected,” Evelyn nodded, she couldn’t care less about the Ministry’s politics right now, she just wanted to know who had killed her grandmother. She wasn’t exactly sure why, however, was it so she could seek revenge? She didn’t like her grandmother one bit but who was someone else to take her family member from her? At the minute she didn’t know how she felt, all she knew was anger.</p><p> </p><p>The Auror continued in a colder voice, almost as cold as Evelyn’s: “We found the Dark Mark cast at the scene; it appears to have been an attack by a former Death Eater seeking revenge for Adelaide Skylar’s testimony against you-know-who ministry sympathisers. The unfounded rumours regarding his return seem to have emboldened some of his former acolytes. Live by the sword, die by the sword I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause, Dumbledore gave the Auror a disapproving glance, it was clear he didn’t approve of his last comment.</p><p> </p><p> Evelyn now gave Mason an angry scowl, one that could turn milk sour, even the hardened law enforcer briefly looked uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“If there is anything you need, Hogwarts will always…” Dumbledore began, “I am fine, you stupid old man,” Evelyn angrily snapped, interrupting the headmaster. Evelyn found his pity unbearable, and this Auror nearly appeared to have enjoyed delivering this message. Almost as if her Grandmother had received justice for being a former Death Eater and that Evelyn deserved tragedy due to her last name.</p><p> </p><p>She decided that she had enough and stormed towards the door of the office. The prefect who was astonished by the lack of respect she had just shown to the headmaster, moved in front of the door appearing to be intent on preventing her escape. He seemed sure that Dumbledore would likely have something to say on what had just occurred. He was a burly sixth form lad who apparently was as a beater for Hufflepuff, at least according to her fangirling classmates who swooned as he had entered Potions earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was like a force of nature however with such rage and her strength was surprising for her body type.  She barged him out of the way and he fell into a nearby bookcase in a mighty crash, displacing most of the books in the higher shelves above him with some ungracefully landing on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Taking no heed, she made her out the door, down the stairs and back into the corridor where she took a brief moment to try to compose herself. To her surprise no one seemed to be trying to follow her. The corridors were empty with the students all in class, this in the long run was good. She was one sly look or pointed joke away from hexing someone.  There was of course still those who were bunking off class, for who appeared in the distance but George and Fred Weasley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Girl with No Feelings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn struggles to deal with her loss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both George and Fred spotted Evelyn almost as soon as she had spotted them. Even from a distance they knew she was not happy to see them, not one bit.</p><p> </p><p>The twins stopped. Fred immediately turned and starting to walk the other direction, George however stayed in place. She couldn’t tell what they were saying but there seemed to be a heated discussion taking place.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually after a brief but reasonably intense spat, Fred resumed his walk in the other direction, appearing to throw his arms in the air in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>To Evelyn’s horror George began to walk towards her. She was in a volatile enough state as it was, little did she feel she needed the complex feelings he seemed to stir in her right now. She decided the best thing to start walking away from him, if she started retreating in the other direction perhaps, he would get the message and leave her be.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, if that Auror emerged from Dumbledores office anytime soon, she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t try to curse him with some hideous affliction and assaulting an agent of the Ministry was funnily enough, not something they had a high tolerance for. The fact that she was a Skylar also meant she could expect little leniency from any sentencing hearing.</p><p> </p><p>She was making her way across the paved courtyard whenever she heard footsteps behind her, sounding like they belonged to a person who was running. She knew it was George and was furious, who did he think he was, a hound chasing a fox?</p><p> </p><p>She turned swiftly to see him enter the courtyard. He opened his mouth to speak but Evelyn beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this one of your stupid games Weasley?” she snapped angrily and malevolently, “Can’t you get it into your thick skull that I don’t want you here?”</p><p> </p><p>George looking a mixture of shocked, offended and hurt dropped his gaze and started humbly looking at the paving stones.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to see if you were alright,” he said quietly, almost awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Was this because of Evelyn’s piercing green eyes that had locked on him or because, as was typical, he had planned to open or carry the conversation with his trademark humour. He now realized this would likely get him hexed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Evelyn repeated three times each time louder and taking a few steps closer to George, “Do I look like I am okay?” she barked.</p><p> </p><p>George said nothing, he just continued to stare at the ground, he looked like he regretted ever coming after her.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear, that my only family member who isn’t in chains has just been killed and you ask me if I am okay?” she continued in an aggressive voice.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she shouted, or more accurately snarled this last line, it suddenly hit her that she was sad. She hadn’t felt sad about her family situation before, she buried all that long ago if she ever had truly cared. This wasn’t her parents however, this was her grandmother, the one relative she had considered would be constant in her life and the only other Skylar she ever knew.</p><p> </p><p>The anger subsided and her face turned to one of sadness. George looked up and saw this. “I am sorry to hear that Evelyn,” he said in a compassionate voice.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn didn’t reply nor respond in any way, she was just overwhelmed by it all. George came towards her, clearly attempting a hug, she immediately recoiled and gave him a mistrustful look.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t decide whether to walk away without saying anything or utter a brief apology for her attacks before her departure.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, she did something that surprised even herself, it was more of an instinct than conscious decision, she moved forward and gave George a hug.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like this for a few minutes, Evelyn gripping him tight, almost as if her life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to cry” she said quietly to George, almost in a whisper, “but I don’t think I know how.”</p><p> </p><p>The hug eventually subsided, “Do you want to sit and talk about it for a bit?” George asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Talking won’t improve my situation,” Evelyn asserted but surprisingly with very little harshness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It can help though sometimes,” George retorted. “Just let me in for a while, just a while, I promise not to steal anything, keep my feet off the furniture and I will tidy before I go,” Weasley added before giving a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do need a better sense of humour. Do you know that?” Evelyn replied with a slight giggle and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Her face and tone suddenly turned, dead serious, “Wait did you somehow overhear Snape telling me he would remove house points if I didn’t get back in half an hour? Was this the plan then, keep me talking, make me late and then I get points taken off Slytherin?”.</p><p> </p><p>George didn’t know how to react, he looked to be struggling for something to say but then he noticed the smile creep back across Evelyn’s face.</p><p> </p><p>It was her signature sly smile with slightly less cruelty than when it was used on an enemy. They both burst out laughing together. “I may as well stay for 10 minutes or so, it’s hardly like Snape is covering anything I don’t know already,” Evelyn said starting to walk towards a bench at the top of the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>The two sat together and she filled George in on what had happened with her grandmother, how she had been killed in the house at High Peak by a former Death Eater, the comments of the esteemed Auror Apollo Mason and finally how she shoved the Hufflepuff beater into one of Dumbledore’s bookshelves. George found the final part rather amusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandmother was a vile old hag and it was obvious we didn’t love each other or even like each other for that matter,” she bluntly stated, “but she was the only family I ever knew and now, well now that’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>The sad look crept back upon her face but it was clear she felt slightly better for talking about it.</p><p>“I am sorry you know, for what I said to you earlier? You have been nothing but kind George Weasley,” Evelyn added affectionately after what appeared to be a moment of silent reflection.</p><p> </p><p> George smiled in response. “For a girl who supposedly has no feelings or emotions, you have a lot of anger,” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn gave a brief smirk in acknowledgment, “That Auror tipped me over the edge if I am honest. You could tell he was looking at the daughter of two mass murders rather than a schoolgirl. Then to look at me and talk to me with such scorn? Usually I can take that, it’s the way everyone acts around me, but when he was here to tell me about my grandmothers’ death? It got to me. Then also to suggest that it was her own fault, like she deserved it? These Auror’s are all the same, they think their position should bring them respect and prestige but they are just bitter little men and women who hide behind their corrupt Ministry,” Evelyn stated spitefully.</p><p> </p><p>Her anger came rushing back and she looked away from George and to the ground, she knew she probably shouldn’t criticise the Ministry in his presence but Mason’s actions had inflamed her resentment towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t blame the whole Ministry; he is probably just an overzealous pen pusher they sent because he was useless at everything else.” George quickly chipped in, concerned by Evelyn’s comments. “If you want, my Dad is quite influential there, I could ask him to have a word with the Head of Magical Enforcement when I next see him about this Apollo Mason. Either that or we could find out where he lives and send him a love potion by owl. Nothing will teach him humility quite like falling in love with Hagrid,” George added.</p><p> </p><p> Evelyn reengaged eye contact and smiled. Her anger and resentment had subsided for now. “Now that sounds like an idea,” she laughed. “Anyway, I should probably go back to see that bumbling idiot Dumbledore,” Evelyn said getting up from the bench, “I don’t want him to send any more prefects after me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should go also, I have a love potion to brew sure for our friend Apollo Mason,” George said giving Evelyn a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for this”, Evelyn quickly blurted out awkwardly as if before she could talk herself out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“First you hug me, then you apologise to me, you confide in me and now you thank me, are you are actually Evelyn?” George joked.</p><p> </p><p>“You just caught me in a vulnerable state is all,” Evelyn quickly retorted “Tomorrow will see a return to normality and I will insult and mock you as much as you deserve Weasley,” she said with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s definitely you,” George laughed.</p><hr/><p>Evelyn made her way back to Dumbledore’s office.</p><p> </p><p>The very unhappy looking prefect was still there unfortunately but she was relieved to see that Mason was gone.</p><p> </p><p> She was also slightly amused to see the dent in the bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn grumbled and mumbled her way through an apology about disrespecting the headmaster, assaulting the prefect and denting the bookshelf, most of which was said while she stared out the window and all parties were painfully aware it was far from genuine. Given the circumstances however, exceptions were made and Dumbledore told her that Snape had been informed she wouldn’t be returning to class, as had her other teachers that day. Additionally, she and whoever she wished to take with her would be given leave of the castle for the weekend to attend the funeral which was taking place tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was pleasantly surprised by this news; she had fully expected to be suspended or at least in detention for the foreseeable future. She would never admit it but Dumbledore had gone up in her estimation slightly.</p><p> </p><p>She went back to her dorm to pack her things and to wait for Miranda. Miranda came straight to the dorms in the evening after classes ended. She already had heard the news from Professor Flitwick about Evelyn’s grandmother so the first thing she did when she entered the room and gave her best friend a hug. She was thoroughly surprised when for once Evelyn returned her hug, just like with George, Evelyn rationalised it to herself as a result of exceptional circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>She filled Miranda in on the events surrounding her grandmother’s death and the events of Dumbledore’s office but she kept the encounter with George to herself. Was it out of embarrassment or did keeping it secret make it seem special, almost like it was hers and hers alone? She didn’t really know.</p><p> </p><p> She then asked Miranda if she would come to High Peak Park with her for the funeral to which she excitedly agreed. Miranda had been twisting her arm about visiting Evelyn’s ancestral home since they had met almost, even despite Evelyn’s warnings of it being worse for wear.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Miranda had packed the two began on their journey. It was a morbid task they went to undertake but Evelyn was looking forward to getting away from Hogwarts for a bit so she could gather her thoughts about George. After today, they were seemingly close and he had been there for her when she needed someone. She was still struggling to see past his family ties to the Ministry however and her ingrained mistrust of others which had served her reasonably well for this long, naturally told her to steer clear. Perhaps her opinion might change when she returned from High Peak.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. High Peak Park.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn and Miranda travel to the ancestral Skylar home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn was not a fan of traveling by Portkey, it was rough and gave her considerable nausea, but given the somewhat urgent circumstances, she decided that the old flowerpot located at the edge of the Forbidden Forest would be the best mode of transport.</p><p> </p><p>The flower pot Portkey had been created by some of the Skylar’s of yore as a way of traveling to and from Hogwarts. Evelyn had learned of its existence after reading a diary of a distant family member from the mid 17<sup>h</sup> century at the extensive library at High Park in the summer after her first year. It had taken much diligent searching throughout most of her second year but she eventually found it and used it to travel between Hogwarts and High Peak that Easter. A stray flowerpot at the edge of a forbidden forest doesn’t generate much interest, you could tell the Skylar’s are a long line of Slytherins with such cunning.</p><p> </p><p>She led Miranda to its location, making sure they didn’t run into Hagrid who would certainly inquire as to their reasons for going near the wood.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely the Portkey hasn’t got any less reliable than it was 3 years ago” Evelyn muttered to herself quietly as to make sure Miranda wouldn’t hear it. If Miranda had any doubts about her safety, she wouldn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls arrived at the Portkey and Miranda was far from sure about the idea. The flowerpot which Evelyn had described to Miranda was more of a ceramic disk after its years of exposure to the elements.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about this, are you sure this is the only way?” Miranda asked with clear concern in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine Miranda, sure I have used it before, twice for that matter,” Evelyn said confidently.</p><p> </p><p> “Did you not get transported 10 miles from the estate and had to walk the rest?” Miranda retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but the second time was fine”, Evelyn responded slightly more unsure this time. She had remembered it going wrong but she had forgotten it going so badly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda was clearly backing out. “No Evelyn, I can’t do it. Is there not something you can do to make sure this Portkey is safe,” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Miranda, this is the best I could come up with, so if you still want to go to High Peak, you can either take hold of the pot voluntarily or I will “help” you,” Evelyn asserted.</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly Miranda took a step forward towards the “pot”. Evelyn gave an optimistic smile, Miranda returned a less optimistic half-smile.</p><p> </p><p>Both girls grabbed the Portkey together.</p><hr/><p>The next thing they knew was crashing into a leafy undergrowth beside a tall crumbling concrete wall. </p><p> </p><p>Though the leaves had cushioned their fall, the wind had been knocked from both their sets of lungs and the nausea Evelyn expected was in full swing.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda was first to get up and she immediately noticed a crumbling and weather-worn wall. After a few seconds of inspection, she also saw a severely overgrown wooden hut just in front of where they landed.</p><p> </p><p>The hut was so overgrown Miranda only knew it was a manmade structure from a gap where the window had been. </p><p> </p><p>“That stupid Portkey has messed up again, we are at some abandoned public gardens or something,” Miranda asserted with hints of anger. “How do we get to High Peak now,” she snapped at Evelyn who was still trying to readjust.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn’s head and stomach eventually stopped spinning after a further minute or two, all of which Miranda had spent ranting.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then?” Miranda barked at the still slightly disorientated Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, what?” Evelyn replied slightly angrily back.</p><p> </p><p>“How are we going to get to High Peak Park? I don’t want to be here when it’s dark. There could be wild animals or who knows what,” Miranda shouted in near hysteria and in complete panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Miranda this is High Peak,” Evelyn replied with a faint depressive tone in her voice. She had suddenly realised that High Peak was hers now and she had absolutely no idea what to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda stopped panicking immediately, “Oh,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>High Peak had obviously taken her by surprise, she knew not to expect a fairy tale castle, but this place looked abandoned.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn got up and began walking towards the wall, “That’s the old gardeners shed from my great-grandfathers time,” she said pointing towards the overgrown hut, “Which means we are at the western wall. There should be a gap not too far along into the old greenhouse.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls began walking north along the wall for five minutes until they came to a gap. From this gap they climbed into the back of the greenhouse.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the plant trays were empty, some contained dead plants and others wooden legs had rotted straight through and they now just sat in a jumble of compost, rotten wood and rusty nails. Most of the glass on the walls and roof was gone, it was more of a metal frame than actual greenhouse. All in all, it looked like it had suffered decades of neglect.</p><p> </p><p>From the greenhouse, the girls made their way into the orchard of the walled garden. Again, most of the trees were dead and those that did bear fruit hadn’t had it picked. Instead it had just rotted off the branches and became putrid piles of buzzing flies and maggot food.</p><p> </p><p> Miranda nearly stepped into one of said piles until Evelyn pulled her back at the last minute.</p><p> </p><p>The girls emerged from the orchard onto the main avenue.</p><p> </p><p>At one end of said avenue was the main gate. This was rusted to the point that it had twisted and was falling off its hinges. Beyond the gates was the woods and the road which seemed to lead down the hill. High Peak Park may not have strictly been on a high peak but it was on top of a hill. The oversized trees however hindered whatever pleasant views there may have been of the surrounding countryside.</p><p> </p><p> At the other end lay the house. The mansion looked a lot like a typical 16<sup>th</sup> century English country house with three stories, a large heavy wooden door and many windows. The house was in considerable neglect however with most of the windows in the west side of the house smashed and the walls being a dur grey clearly as whatever paint that had been, had peeled off long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Matched with the absurdly large overgrown flower beds to the left and right along the remaining mile of the avenue, the whole scene looked like something from a horror story.</p><p>Miranda mentioned however, that in its day, this had been a spectacular garden and a pretty large one at that, perhaps one of the largest in the country. There certainly was no shortage of flowerbeds.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn remained dead silent, not responding.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls climbed the steps onto the terrace and started walking towards the main door.</p><p> </p><p>The terrace-like the rest of the property was in bad shape, littered with leaves and an abundance of grass and moss growing out of the cracks in the bricked floor. Evelyn noticed Miranda staring at a concrete shield above the door that had a very faint outline of what was possibly once a painting. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the family crest,” Evelyn suddenly piped up after moving through most of the property in a solemn silence, “a white daffodil on a black background. The gardens used to be full of them apparently, the house too, everywhere you looked there were white daffodils.” There was a definite sense of sadness in her words.</p><p> </p><p>It suddenly seemed to dawn on Miranda why Evelyn had always had a seemingly irrational hatred of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>They were symbolic for her, representing what her family used to have before her time, what the Skylar name and crest had brought to her ancestors, a thriving house, immaculate gardens and presumably a high place in society.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn had never, and would never know any of this, her name and crest were a curse to her, all it had brought was overgrown flower beds, a half-ruined empty mansion and social exile. What was most excruciating was that this was through no fault hers, but because of the actions of her parents and late grandmother. Most of which were taken before she was even born.</p><hr/><p>“Alohomora”, Evelyn said pointing her wand at the lock.</p><p> </p><p>The door began to swing open with a blood-curdling screech but suddenly stopped. “It’s old, it does that sometimes,” Evelyn stated.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda looked apprehensive as to what to expect of the house’s interior and she also was concerned at how Evelyn was so openly defying the ban on underage magic. “Is it a good idea to use magic outside of school?” Miranda asked with a worried voice.</p><p> </p><p>“The door has always been magically locked and therefore magically unlocked. You know as well as I, the Ministry only knows where underage magic is used and not who by, I would highly doubt they will step anywhere near this place anytime soon,” Skylar replied.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn then pushed the door open with a shove.</p><p> </p><p>The interior turned out to be not much better, though still largely intact in comparison to the gardens. The main entrance hall had no furniture which wasn’t covered in white sheets and an abundance of cobwebs and dust.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good I am not asthmatic,” Miranda joked, appearing to be trying to distract herself from the fact she would have to stay in what someone could best describe as a classical haunted house.</p><p> </p><p>They began making their way up the grand staircase.</p><p>“Asthmatic, is that some kind of Muggle affliction?” Evelyn replied inquisitively. She was making a clear effort to try to better understand Muggles before spending Christmas with Miranda's family.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Miranda replied.</p><p> </p><p>She was too preoccupied with having just noticed a long corridor at the top of the staircase with portraits lined up along both sides. A vast majority had Evelyn’s rare platinum blonde hair, high cheekbones, refined facial features and unmistakeably green eyes. These were the portraits of the Skylar family.</p><p> </p><p>“My beloved family, we stand amidst their great accomplishments,” Evelyn added sarcastically outstretching her arms mockingly as if she was presenting a palace of wonders.</p><p> </p><p>“How many are there?”, Miranda asked in awe of the seemingly endless corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I have never counted”, Evelyn replied, “All I know is that it begins with the dynasties founder Pompeius Skylar in the portrait closest to us, he was born in 1105, and it ends with my portrait near the other end of the corridor. There are gaps of course, anyone who caused embarrassment was ostracised from the family and had their portrait removed. This includes my parents. There’s room for more but the Skylar name will die with me, I certainly don’t seek to pass it on if I have any children.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still am just shocked you agreed to have a portrait,” Miranda joked, trying to make light of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I was eight and my grandmother said if I agreed to it, she would refrain from putting Jeffrey in a stew,” Evelyn quickly added. “Speaking of Jeffrey, where is he I wonder? I hope he is okay after last night,” Evelyn said with a sense of urgency and even a hint of panic for someone who was often perfectly composed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a loud bellowing male voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs, “If he has any sense, he will run for it the little rat, now Madame Skylar is gone, I will get to stuff him and put him above my fireplace.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn and Miranda went over to the banister and saw, the loud-mouthed, brawny but fat, bald mountain of a man that was the Groundskeeper standing in the open doorway. The Caretaker was also with him. They had clearly somehow been alerted to their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>This rather odd couple were aging squibs, a man and wife who had been employed in the house for decades and her grandmother even had let them live in the old cottage beside the front gate. Evelyn had a rocky relationship with both.</p><p> </p><p>In days gone by, High Park had dozens of squibs at any time as staff, despite their rarity. This was strange as witches and wizards had little need for cleaners and footmen. Was it to give these otherwise forgotten people employment and a home? Or was it because they liked bossing those, they deemed inferior about? Evelyn had heard conflicting accounts but to her it was most likely the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“If you have touched him or even think of touching him in future, then I swear I will kill the two of you in a heartbeat,” Evelyn threatened in her cold and icy voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Always the same with you girl, showing no respect to your elders even after all we have done for your family and this house,” the Caretaker said loudly and spitefully as if she had just given the shirt off her back to Evelyn who had spat in her face as a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>The Caretaker was a short but slender woman with a sour face and greying hair. She had homeschooled Evelyn before she had gone to Hogwarts at Evelyn’s grandmother's request. The Caretaker’s idea of homeschooling however, was making Evelyn do the caretaker jobs while she sat in the groundskeeper’s cottage reading the newspaper or rummaging through old Skylar jewelry boxes looking for things to sell. This ended when a young and prone to mischief Evelyn did most of the job purposely badly in order to invoke the wrath of her oblivious grandmother on the squib.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn started walking down the stairs while both the Groundskeeper and Caretaker made their way further into the entrance hall, they seemed to have gotten bolder now Adelaide Skylar was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn and the couple ended up almost face to face. Miranda just watched anxiously from her current position, far away from the top of the staircase.</p><p> </p><p> “Yeah the little girl comes back and acts like she owns the place, like we are house-elves to order around as she pleases,” The Groundskeeper bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I do actually own the place now you half-wits,” Evelyn replied snidely, “Do you really think they allow Azkaban inmates to inherit property? You two may have been able to take advantage of my grandmothers’ hospitality, but she is gone and unless you start doing as I tell you then feel free to look for a new job and place to live” Evelyn threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly both their faces dropped, they hadn’t considered that Evelyn could have been their new boss, they somehow expected it had passed to her father.</p><p> </p><p>After an uncomfortable pause, the Caretaker eventually spoke up, “We are so sorry em…Madame Skylar, we are eh…just so emotional due to the passing of Miss Adelaide,” she grovelled awkwardly and unconvincingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm…yes very sad”, the Groundskeeper quickly added, also unconvincingly.</p><p> </p><p>“So if anyone sees my cat, will they be so kind as to inform me?”, Evelyn stated with a condescending smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm...yes,” the Caretaker mumbled.</p><p> </p><p> “Good, because if he doesn’t reappear tonight, or any night I return home for that matter, the two of you will wake up far away from here and in a lot of pain,” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>They both quickly retreated out the door as fast as they could.</p><p> </p><p>“They are an interesting bunch,” said Miranda as she joined Evelyn at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“They may be lazy, thieving and stupid but they aren’t the worst people in the world. Besides I need someone to be about here while I am at Hogwarts.” Evelyn stated. “Looks like we have to cut the tour short, it is getting late and we should get food from the pantry and head up to the third floor before it gets dark. There’s no working lights on the lower levels and this place is a maze in the dark,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on the third floor?” Miranda asked as they made their way to the pantry.</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen you worrying Miranda, don’t, not all the house is like this, the eastern half of the third floor is where me and my grandmother….” As soon as she said it, she stopped talking immediately, realizing what had just came out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…” Miranda began but Evelyn interrupted her “I’m fine.”</p><hr/><p>The girls entered the pantry, it was mostly empty besides some longer life tinned goods.</p><p> </p><p>As they were browsing the limited selection Evelyn heard a familiar sound, it was a cat meowing, it was Jeffrey. A huge, happy grin came across Evelyn’s face as her beloved cat appeared at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>She ran over to him and lifted him into her arms, “I just knew you were okay, Jeffrey. I hope you missed me as I missed you, yes I did” she said in a babyish voice while hugging Jeffrey.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn heard Miranda giggle quietly, she had never seen Evelyn so happy and affectionate. </p><p> </p><p>Evelyn aware of this, snapped quickly back to her classic self and returned the formality to her voice, “Miranda this is Jeffrey, Jeffrey this is Miranda. Now let’s go I’m hungry,”.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls picked whatever they fancied and some sardines for Jeffrey and headed up to the third floor.</p><p> </p><p>The third floor of the house, the old servant’s level, was a lot cleaner and more homely looking than the rest of the mansion, there was even a modest amount of uncovered furniture. It was however still dangerously cold with both girls being able to see their breath, and the walls were moldy.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn led Miranda to what appeared to be a makeshift kitchen/living area in the first door to the left. There was a stove, some cupboards, a sink a small table and an old battered sofa in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda appeared to be beginning to wonder how her friend ever lives in such a place.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn produced some pots and pans from the cupboard nearest the sink. She lit the stove and place them on top. “There’s a leak in the roof above the sofa so I wouldn’t sit on it if I were you. There are cushions in the cupboard in the hall, we can sit on them.”</p><p> </p><p> Miranda went back into the hall found the cushions and returned.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was clearly not happy to be back here, but she was however glad to have her best friend with her, what would she do without her?</p><p> </p><p> After the food was ready, they sat on their cushions by the stove while Jeffrey sat with them enjoying his sardines.</p><p> </p><p>“What was it like to grow up here?”, Miranda suddenly blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn could tell she had been wondering this since they had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Cold”, she replied bluntly. Evelyn could tell Miranda was looking for more specifics.</p><p>“In more ways than one, a lot of that was my grandmothers’ fault but being here makes me miss her in a strange way,” she added. That was all she would say on the subject.</p><p> </p><p>After they were finished eating Evelyn decided to show Miranda the rest of the top eastern floor which had just lit up using a rather unpredictable and outdated gas light system.</p><p> </p><p> At the far end of the corridor there was Evelyn’s grandmothers’ study where she spent almost all her days. It was locked and magically sealed. No one would be entering it anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>To the left of this was her grandmother’s bedroom, it was where she had been murdered and Evelyn was not quite ready to enter it.</p><p> </p><p>Opposite to that was a storage room that contained Skylar heirlooms Evelyn had gathered to protect from the staff and other would-be thieves. These heirlooms were what had funded her school supplies each year.</p><p> </p><p>To the right of the storage room was a “guest bedroom” that contained absolutely no permanent beds or any other furniture for that matter and had never even once housed a guest for there were rarely guests and most made their escape as soon as was possible. Miranda was in fact the first overnight guest in Evelyn’s memory.</p><p> </p><p>Opposite that was a modest bathroom with an unpredictable tap which either ran scalding hot or ice cold. Miranda made the joke that his was appropriate to Evelyn’s personality as she was either cruelly cold or in a fiery fury with no in-between.</p><p> </p><p>Beside the bathroom lay the kitchen/living area with the leaky ceiling and opposite that was Evelyn’s room. Evelyn’s room had formerly been a servant’s room so was small. Apart from a modest single bed with a thin mattress located in the far right hand corner, a nightstand, a metal rail which held her clothes and a small fireplace there was nothing of significance apart from the large piles of books littered around the place. The fire had prevented mould setting into the walls however, and it was decidedly less damp than the rest of the house. Despite its’s smallness and simplicity, if anything, this room was probably the cosiest and warmest in the whole house. Evelyn had also covered the walls in notes and drawings, almost all academic but some were personal. There were even a few mementos, a picture of a young Evelyn and Jeffrey as a kitten, a drawing of Jeffrey, a picture of Jeffrey in the greenhouse, in fact they were almost all to do with Jeffrey except for one. A picture of Miranda and Evelyn together as first years.</p><p> </p><p>“You kept it,” Miranda said obviously touched by this gesture, “it’s our only proper picture together to date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I kept it, it would be irrational not to as I can a hardly get another of us in our first year at Hogwarts,” Evelyn said in a matter of fact voice, she was also smiling however and it was clearly important to her to sit so prominently.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn produced the camp bed meant for the “guestroom” for Miranda from a cupboard in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>She would sleep in her room tonight; she could hardly expect her to sleep anywhere else in good conscience. As the two girls had just went to bed for the night, Jeffrey entered the room and lay down before the now roaring fire, Miranda was fast asleep but Evelyn noticed this and subtly smiled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Despite missing her grandmother, right now she felt happy for one of the first times in her life at High Peak as she was surrounded by two of the beings she loved most in the world. She felt slightly more confident that she could face tomorrow.</p><hr/><p>Both girls slept in late, they were exhausted from the previous day, specifically the Portkey travel.</p><p> </p><p>It was noon before Evelyn rose and woke Miranda. The funeral was at three and they were hardly expecting many attendees so after having breakfast from the leftovers of yesterday’s pantry raid, Evelyn completed Miranda's tour of the house and grounds. E.L.M. undertakers of Knockturn alley arrived with the coffin at two.</p><p> </p><p>Coffin was a generous word; it was more like a wooden box as it was all that could be afforded, even with the heirloom stash.</p><p> </p><p>The box did have the Skylar sigil on it as was tradition. Rather than on a small silver shield however as had been done before, this one looked to be hastily drawn and coloured by a quill and paintbrush with little attention to detail.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn thought to herself that if whoever buried her dared to put the crest on her coffin, she would come back and haunt them.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn and Miranda made their way to the family cemetery just outside the northern wall, Evelyn cast the levitation spell which carried the wooden box there. Despite Umbridge’s severely lacking DADA classes, she had been keeping up with her independent learning.</p><p> </p><p>The only attendees to the funeral were the two girls and the squibs.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn just stood there blank the whole time, all she could think about was the existential dread of having her life reduced to such nothingness like her grandmother. She didn’t even protest when Miranda put her arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>When it was done, the grave was covered with dirt and a wooden sign erected with “Adelaide Skylar” written on it. Nothing else just her name, a sharp contrast to the expensive tombs of her kin that surrounded them but these were harder times for the family.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn wondered if anyone would even take time to bury her at all, never mind here. The Groundskeeper and Caretaker gave brief nods to Evelyn before scuttling away back to the cottage, they were human after all.</p><p> </p><p>After the funeral Evelyn and Miranda went into the woods for a walk, they stayed there for the rest of the day, playing with Jeffrey who now had taken a shining to Miranda and engaging in small talk.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was avoiding all talk of the funeral or High Peak, she just wanted to return to some sense of normality as soon as was possible.</p><p> </p><p>Before it got dark, they returned to the house and executed the same routine as the night before.</p><p> </p><p> The only difference was when Evelyn lay in bed this night, she wasn’t happy, she was sad, so sad a tear ran down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Only a tear but still it seemed to her that she did know how to cry after all.</p><p>Skylar vowed then and there to not let herself be erased so insignificantly as her grandmother had been today. </p><p> </p><p>Evelyn had taken after her in thinking solitude and pushing others away had brought strength and independence, she now realised all it really brought was loneliness and being buried in a wooden box by four people, three of which were therefor either social support or dubious reasons. She had drawn strength from her friends these last two days not her solitude.</p><p> </p><p> Her mind was suddenly cast solely to George Weasley, she realized that this was the first time she had referred to him as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>She knew now that distancing herself from him or cutting him out of her life served no purpose and would only bring pain. When she returned to Hogwarts, she would go see him as soon as she could.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love Potions and Dark Lords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn returns to Hogwarts and has two very different encounters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn woke Miranda the next morning, earlier this time.</p><p> </p><p>They had breakfast, gathered their things, made their way down the stairs and towards the main door. Evelyn gave Jeffrey another tin of sardines and a heartfelt goodbye but not before writing a note to the Caretaker and Groundskeeper, reaffirming her threats of eviction and retribution if anything was to happen to him in her absence. It was hardly like he demanded much maintenance, he even fed himself on the semi derelict mansions abundance of mice and rats and drank from the nearby stream. Was it really so much to ask that they merely refrain from trying to kill him?</p><p> </p><p> She then pinned the note to the door which she had just magically resealed to prevent unauthorised entry and they both began to make their way down the avenue.</p><p>It was only eleven in the morning and they didn’t have to be back in Hogwarts until that night but it was clear Evelyn wasn’t in the mood for lingering in her depressive homeplace.</p><p> </p><p>They began to make their way back towards the Portkey. Evelyn noted that Miranda was much less resistant to the idea of using it this time around. She was understandably eager to get away from High Peak.</p><p> </p><p> Instead of making their way through the gap at the greenhouse this time however, they exited through the badly rusted main gate.</p><p> </p><p> There was no way the gate could swing open anymore without completely falling apart in the process but there was a human size hole in the twisted metal near the gate’s hinges, this was how the squibs came and went from their cottage just outside the walled garden. If the six foot five, grossly overweight Groundskeeper could move through it then so could the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>After they were outside the walls, Evelyn pointed out to Miranda said squib’s house directly to the right just before the forest began. It was a pleasant looking bricked bungalow with a small but badly kept garden. It was much less grand than the mansion, but even in its messy state it still looked better and still had all its windows intact.</p><p> </p><p>There was a large dog, an Alsatian chained up and fast asleep near the front door. Evelyn informed Miranda of the beast and Jeffrey’s ongoing rivalry.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the reasonably late hour in the morning, the place was sleepy to the point it was almost lifeless.</p><p>Do they take Sundays off or something?” Miranda enquired.</p><p> </p><p> “One would be forgiven for thinking so, they must be resting from all the work they don’t do,” Evelyn condescendingly remarked, “You rarely see those two out of bed before the early afternoon on any given day.”</p><p> </p><p>From the front gate, both girls made their way to where they had landed two days before at the western wall. The ceramic disk was still where they had left it.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was glad to be leaving and hoped it would be a long time before she had to return to her recently inherited estate.</p><p> </p><p>The girls took hold of the Portkey together and equally as ungracefully as they had crash landed at High Peak, they landed in a garden full of pumpkins.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for them both to readjust this time, eventually they both realised where they were, they had just landed in the garden straight in front of Hagrid’s hut.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>Miranda excitedly got up, shook off any dirt that was on her clothes and ran towards the door of the hovel.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder is he here? I wonder if he will show us any magical creatures he has with him? You don’t think he will angry with us just appearing in his garden, will he? I wonder does he remember us from when he taught is in third year?” she excitedly exclaimed in near childlike glee.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope not,” Evelyn muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was not a fan of Hagrid. She had two prior encounters with him, one was when he had nearly caught her searching the forbidden woods for the Portkey they had just used in second year, and two was as his ill-fated brief career as a teacher. She must admit that she enjoyed watching Draco Malfoy being attacked by that Hippogriff and most importantly Rose Newcross’s face as her unrequited love lay crying like a toddler. The educational value of this class left much to be desired in her opinion however and his interruption of Evelyn’s search for the flowerpot had also delayed her by a number of weeks. She generally viewed him as an idiot but perhaps not one with bad intentions.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn may have made a recent resolution to be more accepting and less condescending but at the minute at least, Hagrid like the High Peak staff, was a bridge too far.</p><p> </p><p> Despite Miranda’s persistent knocking there was no answer however. Where was he? Did he finally get devoured by one of his beloved beasts of the wood?  If she was honest to herself, she was mainly annoyed that she had been so cautious to avoid him on the way to the Portkey on Friday when he was likely not here. Maybe she should have listened more attentively to Dumbledore’s start of year speech.</p><p> </p><p> Evelyn decided they had waited long enough for the half-giant to appear; she had told herself she would go find George as soon as she was back and the longer, she waited the more time she had to talk herself out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not sure he is here, if you want, we can come back another time?” Evelyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, you would come back here to visit him? Last time you mentioned him, you called him an oaf and compared him to that bitter old groundskeeper of yours,” Miranda replied surprised but with a degree of suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I owe you one as a way of saying thank you for coming to the funeral with me,” Evelyn replied unconfidently, as if she knew she was about to regret ever offering.</p><p> </p><p>Mirandas face lit up with a beaming grin, regret hit Evelyn’s face immediately. The two girls began their walk towards the castle.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>After they returned to their dorm and unpacked, Miranda asked if Evelyn wanted to go back down to the lake as they often did in their free time when Evelyn wasn’t inhaling books in the library. Evelyn explained that she had someone she had to quickly see then she would meet her down there.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s George Weasley, isn’t it?” Miranda replied with a slight giggle after quickly seeing through Evelyn’s purposely vague explanation as to who she was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>The awkward look on Evelyn’s face said it all but she wasn’t about to concede that she had been so easily read. “It doesn’t matter I won’t be long. I shall see you at the lake,” she said quickly and awkwardly before rushing off.</p><p> </p><p>She found Fred and George unsurprisingly together packing away their merchandise.</p><p> </p><p> Fred immediately walked away as soon as he saw her, his face was not a friendly one. The joker has a bit of a dark side after all it seems but Evelyn wasn’t hindered by it.</p><p> </p><p>George smiled as soon as he saw her, Evelyn actually gave a small smile back. “I highly doubt you are here to buy any extendable ears or darkness powder,” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at the minute anyway, but I would pay you handsomely to put Umbridge out of commission for a few weeks. I will trade you my new estate if you can make her quit,” Evelyn joked back, in her typical ominous way, not entirely revealing if she was joking or not.</p><p> </p><p>George laughed, “Are you okay Evelyn?” he asked slightly more seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“As well as expected,” Evelyn replied, she was still struggling with it all but she wasn’t quite ready to share that with him.</p><p> </p><p>The two then sat on the bench behind the twins closed stall, Evelyn filled him in on the events of the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might have something to cheer you up,” he said deviously with a wink. He then produced a bottle of love potion from his pocket. “As promised our gift to Mr Mason. I even managed to get his address. He won’t be falling head over heels for Hagrid unfortunately as he is away on holiday or something, but I choose the next best thing. Snape,” George added.</p><p> </p><p> A sly smile came across Evelyn’s face, “I kind of had my heart set on making his teeth fall out and his arms wither away but this is a fair compromise…for now,” she stated in another ominous joke.</p><p> </p><p>George replied, “I will freely admit that I did not see this coming today. Firstly, you purposely seek me out rather attempting to run away, secondly that you are in a good mood and haven’t shouted at me or threatened me once yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can be nice sometimes,” she quickly retorted, “just don’t tell anyone else okay, I have a reputation to maintain outside of my friends,” she continued.</p><p> </p><p>George looked surprised, “You know I think this is the first time you have called us friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that can still change. If we get caught delivering the love potion to Mason, I am blaming the whole thing on you,” Evelyn replied with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>George initially looked unsure whether she was serious or not but he just decided to laugh it off.</p><p> </p><p>The two got up from the bench and made their way to the Owlery. They spiked a bottle of wine that George had somehow acquired from Sprout’s apparently extensive collection, wrapped it in brown paper that Sprout had also unwilling donated and scrawled a vague note about the bottle being a gift from the Hogwarts staff for his contribution to the security of the Wizarding World. After adding his address, they found a random Owl as to avoid it being traced back to them and then send their package on its way.</p><p> </p><p>“This was fun,” Evelyn said struggling to hold in a bout of laughter as to what they had just done, “I just hope this doesn’t end in Azkaban.”</p><p> </p><p>“We may even get a cell next to your…” George began his joke, he immediately seemed to realize that he had made a big mistake. No one ever had mentioned Evelyn’s parents to her and didn’t get her horns. George looked like he wasn’t sure if she should run for it or drop to his knees and profusely apologise.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of losing it however she just stayed silent and gave him a serious look as if to tell him to leave that topic well alone.</p><p> </p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly after a while Evelyn broke it however, “I hope we get to see Snape’s face when Mason arrives at Hogwarts declaring undying love.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both Skylar, you and me both,” George added, appearing glad the subject was changed.</p><p> </p><p>“There was something I wanted to ask you,” he then piped up again, “We can visit Hogsmeade next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go to three broomsticks with me?” He asked, almost nervously. It was a rare thing for George Weasley to be nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Evelyn replied bluntly, “Come and remind me at the library otherwise I will likely forget,”. The smile forming across her face had betrayed her attempts to act largely disinterested however.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” George smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like a brief period of deliberation he spoke again, “There’s also a meeting in the Hogshead that day, I can’t say what it’s about but I think it will interest you if you want to join me in going to it after we have been to the Three broomsticks.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn gave a brief nod in acknowledgment, she was more intrigued than anything, as to what was he being so secretive about?</p><p> </p><p>The two then parted ways, promising that if they spotted Mason they would immediately inform the other. Evelyn then began her walk towards the lake, she hadn’t realised she was an hour later than her usual time when she met with Miranda. She wasn’t thinking about that yet though, all she knew was this was the happiest she had felt in a long time.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>This happiness, did not last. As Evelyn approached the lake, she noticed Miranda was not alone. Her heart dropped, she immediately noticed one of those present was a relatively tall girl with bright red hair, it was Rose Newcross.</p><p> </p><p>Rose was joined on the rocky lake shore by Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, two half-blood Slytherin girls who naturally shared the typical house animosity towards Miranda and her blood status. In contrast to Rose however, they both didn’t actively seek open confrontations with Evelyn, they were more coward than callous.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda was facing towards the lane coming from the castle which she was coming down, the trio had their backs to Evelyn however. Miranda had noticed her but she hadn’t said anything, she just looked hurt, the other three remained oblivious to her presence for now.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn stepped up her pace but she moved quietly as to not make them aware she was there until she was closer.</p><p> </p><p>“When we heard you had left the castle for the weekend, we nearly through a party we were so glad to get rid of you Mudblood. Did you really think you were welcome back?” Evelyn heard Rose hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“We could smell you before you even entered the grounds,” Millicent bellowed in a brutish voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just do us all a favour and leave,” Pansy added cruelly.</p><p> </p><p> Evelyn eventually intervened in her icy cold voice as she was mere steps from them, “Well that was quite impressive, it was like a symphony of incompetence and arrogance.”</p><p> </p><p>The three girls were shocked anyone had been able to sneak to close behind them without them hearing anything turned around to see Evelyn glaring at them.</p><p> </p><p>A brief flicker of fear came across Millicent and Pansy’s face, they seemed to have only picked on Miranda because they believed Evelyn hadn’t returned to Hogwarts yet. In a way it wasn’t an unwise assumption, when at Hogwarts the two were usually inseparable.</p><p> </p><p> Rose however just locked her cruel brown eyes with Evelyn’s.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here Skylar?” Millicent uncomfortably and nervously plucked up the courage to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am a Skylar, aren’t I?” Evelyn replied sarcastically, “believe me I am flattered you three believe so passionately in the importance of blood status, I am after all a pure-blood, a member of an unbroken line of wizards. That is the embodiment of perfection to you three is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>No one replied, even Rose looked slightly thrown.</p><p> </p><p> “See last I looked, Millicent and Pansy, you are both half-bloods, am I wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>No one reacted, Miranda was now looking as if she was wondering where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“And Rose, I know you Newcross’s claim to be pure but, did your great grandfather not have other ideas?” She added tauntingly.</p><p> </p><p>It was true, though the Newcross’s had retained their pure-blood status, there was convincing evidence Roses great grandfather Marcius had an affair with a muggle who subsequently was the actual mother of Roses grandfather. It was less of a speculation and more of a great unsaid due to the family’s influence. Evelyn had brought it up to Rose a few times when the latter had been preaching pureblood supremacy, knowing it made her uncomfortable as the latter knew it to be true. Some even reckoned that it was why the Newcross’s so whole heartedly backed Voldemort during the war, they were trying to scrub their name clean with muggle and muggle-born blood.</p><p> </p><p>“As you claim to hold me in such high regard, I now ask you to stop bothering me and my friend, or would prefer a command?” Evelyn asked mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Adelaide Skylar got what was coming to her,” Rose suddenly snapped after ending her angry silence, “I hope the Dark Lord lavishes whoever ended that traitor’s life with glory.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was taken aback by this, even Pansy and Millicent were concerned as to how Rose had just referred to you-know-who as the Dark Lord. It was known she was a blood supremacist but this was a new and dangerous step further towards darkness and it stirred questions in all of them as to if he had actually returned.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn remained calm but the maliciousness in her voiced escalated, “Move on you three, before I really lose my temper.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy and Millicent immediately scarpered, clearly terrified by the whole affair.</p><p> </p><p>Rose however walked arrogantly and calmly up to Evelyn’s face, “This isn’t over,” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn just rolled her eyes in response.</p><p> </p><p>Rose then joined the other two girls in returning to the castle and Evelyn made her way over to Miranda.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright…” Evelyn began.</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted by a surprisingly enraged Miranda. “Where were you?” she shouted angrily while also bursting into tears, “I have been here for over an hour and half of that was spent being slandered by those inhuman wenches.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry I just…” Evelyn began again.</p><p> </p><p> Miranda however interrupted even angrier, “You just what Evelyn? You left me to face them alone for George.”</p><p> </p><p> Evelyn felt considerable remorse, she had got so caught up in how much she was enjoying herself in being with George, she had let time get ahead of her. Miranda hadn’t got this upset in years about comments made by her peers but then again, Evelyn had always been there with her and she had been an hour later than she was supposed to be. She felt this was on her.</p><p> </p><p>She initiated a hug with Miranda, which Miranda gratefully received. Miranda was crying now, quite a lot. Evelyn gripped her tighter.</p><p>Evelyn’s anger switched from herself and to Mirandas tormentors. This was ridiculous, she had thought times were changing for the better for them both but of course Rose and her ilk had to ruin it, Millicent and Pansy were many things but Rose was clearly the instigator. She could only hope that someday she would have to answer for her actions. </p><p> </p><p>They continued hugging for a while and Miranda stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p> “I am so sorry I shouted at you,” Miranda said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I was late and I shouldn’t have been,” Evelyn replied.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you were away seeing George, yes you were quite late but something else was also annoying me. It was stupid but a part of me felt jealous that you were with him and not me, it’s always been us, just us and now it’s not. When you weren’t here to back me up against those three, I was worried that this was the new normal,” Miranda quickly retorted.</p><p> </p><p> “There’s no need to be jealous or worried. I suppose I care about him but you are and always will be my best friend and I will always be there for you, even if I am a bit late,” Evelyn replied affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda gave a slight giggle.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls broke off their long hug, Miranda was a lot calmer and happier now. They sat and skimmed stones for the rest of the afternoon and evening.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Meeting in Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn and George travel to Hogsmeade to attend the mysterious meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coming week ended up relatively uneventful. Umbridge was appointed as "High Inquisitor", but in Evelyn's opinion, all this really did was give a fancy title for what she already did: spy for the Ministry. Her efforts were mainly aimed at Harry Potter anyways so that had little impact on Evelyn.</p><p>There was still no sign of a lovestruck Mason unfortunately but Evelyn was still holding on to hope.</p><p>Before she knew it, it was Saturday. The day she was due to visit Hogsmeade with George and then finally learn what this cryptic meeting in the Hogs Head was about.</p><p>She was exactly where she said she would be, in the library continuing to teach herself DADA due to Umbridge's Ministry-approved textbooks and their lack of depth or relevance.</p><p>"Do you sleep here and everything?" she heard a familiar voice behind her say.</p><p>A smile appeared on her face.</p><p>"Believe me I wish I could, sharing a room with Milicent Bulstrode and her snoring would drive anyone to desperate measures," she replied.</p><p>Evelyn grabbed her Muggle coat and they began to make their way towards the village, catching up on small talk as they made their way through the snow.</p><p>Evelyn made a few subtle inquiries to the nature of the meeting later but George was not revealing anything.</p><p>Hogsmeade was packed with students making the most of their limited time allowed in the village. Nearly every shop seemed full to capacity including the three broomsticks.</p><p>As they entered the establishment, Evelyn noticed a few older Gryffindor's looking at them with what seemed to be disapproval. It suddenly hit her that this was the first time she and George had been so obviously together in such a public place. She personally couldn't care less what others thought, she was used to the negative looks, but a small part of her worried that George maybe would care.</p><p>"Two Butterbeers?" George asked pleasantly.</p><p>Evelyn was trying to read his reaction to the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere but he seemed actually quite happy to be here.</p><p>"Sure," she replied slightly uneasily.</p><p>She had spotted Rose sitting in the far back corner with some of the other Slytherin's from their year. She wasn't at all worried about them spotting her and George but she was worried that she would come over and try to pick a fight after last Sunday. Usually she would be looking forward to a spat with Rose but she didn't want to ruin the afternoon with George.</p><p>It was starting to occur to her that she was starting to think a lot about George and what he thought of things. She wondered what did this mean?</p><p>Evelyn made her way over to a free table as distant from Rose and her friends as she could and sat down.</p><p>George made his way over to hear accompanied by two butterbeers.</p><p>"Why is it I had to buy you a drink when you are the rich one with a large country estate?" he inquired jokingly.</p><p>"The first rule of the aristocracy is a lady never pays," she replied sarcastically, "anyway High Peak could surprise you if you ever do decide to visit."</p><p>"Is that an invitation then? Will I have to dress up in a fancy suit and talk in as posh a voice as you,"</p><p>"My voice is not that posh," Evelyn quickly retorted, slightly more aware of her fancy twang.</p><p>George mimicked her with a mock impersonation of her accent.</p><p>"At least I wasn't born in a shack with more siblings than a rabbit," Evelyn replied snidely.</p><p>There was a silence, it was a slightly awkward one until they both broke it by laughing heartily.</p><p>Evelyn noticed much to her relief that Rose and her friends were making their way towards the door, they had noticed her and George but apart from a collective judgemental scowl, there was no other acknowledgment.</p><p>"What is Butterbeer like? I must admit I have never had it before," Evelyn asked.</p><p>George looked shocked to the point of near disbelief, "You have never had Butterbeer before? Did you visit Hogsmeade at all in previous years."</p><p>"Miranda and I came in third year once but we didn't stay long. Truth be told it doesn't interest me."</p><p>"But yet you came here for me, what am I to make of that?" George laughed.</p><p>"Don't get too far ahead of yourself," Evelyn asserted awkwardly. She began to wonder why she did agree to be here. Was it the mystery meeting? Repayment for Georges contribution to the love potion prank? Or something else? Was she starting to get stronger feelings for him?</p><p>She took her first swig of Butterbeer in an attempt to change the subject. It was sweet, almost sickly sweet and tasted like Butterscotch. She pulled a face that made it obvious she did not enjoy it.</p><p>"Is this what people have been going on about all this time?" she asked puzzled.</p><p>George laughed, "It's maybe not for everyone."</p><p>The two remained in the Three Broomsticks, chatting and exchanging stories for a further hour and a half before George noticed that it was time for the meeting at the Hogs Head. Evelyn directly asked what this meeting was about but George continued to refuse to reveal anything. She figured she would find out soon enough.</p>
<hr/><p>George and Evelyn made their way to the Hogs Head together, she was even more excited the closer they grew by the secret meeting in an establishment for a reputation of plotting and intrigue.</p><p>Whenever they entered the inn however, Evelyn's excitement faded. The meeting was of Hogwarts students, some Ravenclaw, some Hufflepuff but unfortunately mostly Gryfindor. She may have received similar disdain from fellow Slytherins albeit for different reasons, but at the end of the day that was her house and they were very noticeably under-represented at this gathering.</p><p>There was already a crowd of 20 or so, most of which present however had just noticed Evelyn and Fred arrive and either refused to acknowledge them, specifically Evelyn, or gave an unsure glance.</p><p>Fred was sitting at a table to the right of the door with Lee Jordan. Jordan's aunt and uncle had been Aurors during the First Wizarding War, Bellatrix Lestrange killed one, Gregory Skylar killed the other. The whole thing had left such a scar that allegedly his boggart was Lord Voldemort himself as a result of the trauma his servants had inflicted.</p><p>In fact, most of this room had family members who had fought against or maybe even had lost their lives to the Death Eaters, and here was Evelyn, the daughter of not just one but two of you-know-who's lieutenants. Neville Longbottom's parents even had a fate worse than death when they were tortured into insanity near the end of the war. The disapproving looks she received either from people who knew her family history or just recognised her as a Slytherin reaffirmed that she wasn't welcome.</p><p>She began to wonder why George had ever brought her here.</p><p>George was unhindered however; he made his way over to Fred and his best friend Jordan. They both greeted him but gave Evelyn the cold shoulder, even after George introduced her, and she had even given them a brief nod hello.</p><p>After a short and largely normal conversation occurred between the three with absolutely no reference or acknowledgement to her from Fred and Lee, a loud female voice shouted from the back "Quiet everyone we are about to start." It was Ginny, George's sister.</p><p>Were they all here?</p><p>The people present immediately ended their conversations and took their seats so naturally so did Evelyn. She went to sit beside George but Fred ungraciously barged in before her taking the seat beside his twin. Evelyn ended up seated between Lee and Fred, hardly a comfortable position.</p><p>She then wondered, who called this meeting? Why? Who was in charge?</p><p>Her answer came almost instantaneously as toward the front walked Hermione Grainger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.</p><p>Evelyn was getting angry now, George clearly didn't know her that well if he didn't know that she would not take kindly to being subjected to Harry Potters preaching.</p><p>If only she didn't think that it would lead these people to consider her a coward, she would have walked straight out the door of this pigsty of a pub.</p><p>Hermione spoke first, she awkwardly thanked everyone for coming and explained that they had called this meeting as they needed someone to teach them how to protect themselves from Dark Wizards as Umbridge and the Ministry were failing to do so.</p><p>Surprisingly, Evelyn found herself agreeing with this. Umbridge was hardly going to get any better at her job with her new fancy title.</p><p>The conversation then went on to Cedric Diggory's murder and the supposed return of Voldemort.</p><p>Potter was being grilled ruthlessly by some of the group as to the events of the Triwizzard tournament final. It wasn't particularly surprising considering the Daily Prophet and the Ministry were taking every chance they could take to discredit him.</p><p>Evelyn could usually tell when people were lying but these three seemed genuine, they legitimately believed Voldemort was back.</p><p>Evelyn was still unsure as to if he had really returned. The murder of her Grandmother and Rose's comments at the lake had made her begin to believe it was very possible however, it had started to feel more like people were being wilfully ambivalent out of fear towards the fact rather than it being false.</p><p>Everyone now seemed to be simply dishing praise onto the boy who lived, talking about his great accomplishments.</p><p>To Evelyn's surprise however, rather than basking in the glory being showered on him, Harry dispensed with the egotistical praise.</p><p>He spoke about how his actions were motivated by fear rather than a quest for glory and the true gravity of the threat they faced. Evelyn began to wonder if perhaps she had misjudged him, a small part of her even had come to respect him.</p><p>When it came time to sign a membership pledge however, Evelyn showed no interest.</p><p>She had listened to this meeting for George and it had maybe even moderated her stance towards Harry Potter but most people here claimed to fight for a greater good or what was right yet where was the kindness, they had ever shown her?</p><p>What benevolence had the system they sought to preserve shown her?</p><p>They were mostly naïve hypocrites.</p><p>George signed his name fourth overall and made his way towards Evelyn who was standing in the far corner, well away from the long sign up cue.</p><p>"Was this some kind of a joke Weasley?" she snarled before he could open his mouth. "Parade me around your little want-to-be Wizard Hunter club for a laugh?"</p><p>This was no joke; it was dead serious.</p><p>"Take it you're not signing up then?"</p><p>"What do you think? What's this called again anyway…Dumbledore's Army? So what, you see yourselves as some kind of soldiers now? Fighting for what? A senile old man?" Evelyn barked as she was getting angrier.</p><p>Before George could respond, Evelyn heard another voice from behind him, "What the bloody hell is she doing here George? Wouldn't surprise me if she's a bleed'n Death Eater."</p><p>It was Ron Weasley.</p><p>George opened his mouth to talk again, but Evelyn beat him to it this time.</p><p>"I am obviously here to spy on you all for my Dark Lord," she sarcastically retorted, "Sleep eludes Lord Voldemort due to the fear instilled in him by the great threat of the mighty Dumbledore's Army."</p><p>"Told you she was trouble," Ron asserted to a rather awkward-looking George.</p><p>"Don't worry, I was just leaving," Evelyn snapped.</p><p>She then looked at George and said in a slightly quieter and calmer tone but still serious tone, "Try not to get yourself killed."</p><p>She then stormed out the door of the establishment, slamming the door behind her so forcefully the whole room took notice.</p><p>As she made her way back across the village, she had a mixture of emotions.</p><p>She was sad that this trip had started so promisingly and ended so badly, she was still happy for being able to spend so much one on one time with George but she was mostly angry. Angry at Dumbledore's Army, angry at Ron Weasley, angry at Fred and Lee, angry at George and angry at herself for ever getting sucked into Potter's drama which she had successfully avoided until now.</p><p>She then heard George call out to her from far behind.</p><p>He appeared to be making a habit of coming after her after she made it clear she wanted to be left alone.</p><p>Her anger actually began to subside slightly this time however rather than blowing through the roof like that day she learned of her Grandmother's death. It was proof he really did seem to care.</p><p>She turned to face him, "I am still not joining your super-secret cult of Dumbledore."</p><p>"Yeah, the door slamming made that clear."</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"To apologise on behalf of Ron, Fred, and Lee. They aren't bad people but it did bother me how they treated you. They see you as a Skylar and a Slytherin first but if they get to know you as I have, that can change."</p><p>"It's hardly something I am not used to, but thank you anyway."</p><p>Evelyn looked like she was beginning to walk away but before she could, George said something else.</p><p>"He is back, you-know-who. I didn't bring you to that meeting as a joke, I brought you there because I genuinely thought it would interest you."</p><p>"And whys that?" Evelyn snapped back.</p><p>"Death Eaters killed your grandmother; you can't deny that it bothers you. They would also kill your friend Miranda given the chance and how many others?"</p><p>Evelyn just looked at the ground, she knew his words were true.</p><p>He continued, "I know you don't like Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, or anyone else who was there, but you don't have to. How they treated you was wrong but that's on them, but what you do next is up to you. We need you, whether the others will admit it or not. It's your choice."</p><p>George began to walk back towards the Hogs Head, Evelyn turned back towards the path to Hogwarts. She didn't start walking however she just stood still in deep thought.</p><p>Before her lay a choice. She could follow George and join Harry Potter and his group in preparing for confrontation with the Death Eaters, or she could leave and let them carry on with their fool's errand.</p><p>This was not an easy choice, on one hand what remained of her family were zealous Death Eaters, people who she may have to confront in the albeit unlikely event of them escaping Azkaban.</p><p>She had also vowed the night of her Grandmother's funeral she would not be erased so humbly as Adelaide Skylar had been. If she was struck down by a Dark Wizard on one of these Dumbledore's Army exploits, which was very possible, how many of the people that room would grieve for her?</p><p>On the other George was right. She wanted her Grandmother’s killer to be brought to justice and Miranda, her oldest friend, was in considerable danger if Voldemort rose to power. This dilemma was part of her before today, it had been the conflict that was within her for her entire life. The daughter of Dark Wizards who's best friend was Muggle-born. </p><p> </p><p>She made her decision; she didn’t yet know the considerable impact this would have on her path.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” She shouted to George, “I’ll sign up.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p>Evelyn and George returned to Hogs Head. Most people had left after signing their names on the membership pledge, only a few remained, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, and of course Ron, Hermione, and Harry who were sitting at the table with the document.</p><p>There was still two Gryffindor's and a Hufflepuff in the line to sign the sheet, Evelyn joined at the back as George joined his twin.</p><p>As she got to the front, she realised all the eyes of those who remained were upon her. None of which were friendly apart from George's awkward smile and Luna's eccentric and inquisitive look.</p><p>"No Death Eaters I'm afraid," Lee Jordan suddenly piped up. George gave him a disproving punch in the arm.</p><p>"Thought you had taken the hint and left Skylar," Ron added disapprovingly.</p><p>It was clear Evelyn wasn't going to be able to sign her name in peace so she decided it was time to set records straight.</p><p>"Look, if you lot are actually serious about taking on one of the most powerful wizards of all time, you will need all the help you can get. Most of you don't like me and I don't really like you either. I am not my Parents or Grandmother however, if he is back, which I do believe he is, I want to play a part in stopping him even if it does mean joining a group with an idiotic name like "Dumbledore's Army". If anyone really takes issue with me signing up, then I won't but don't come crying to me if one of you or your friends gets killed," Evelyn asserted firmly.</p><p>The room was stunned into silence, even the great Harry Potter had nothing to say but give what appeared to be a look of slight respect.</p><p>A supportive grin came across Georges face.</p><p>"She is top of our year in Defence against the Dark Arts," Luna suddenly added in innocently and with a friendly smile in Evelyn's direction.</p><p>Everyone seemed challenged by what Evelyn had said.</p><p>Fred, Lee, and Ron still looked unhappy but it didn't seem like they were going to challenge her.</p><p>"So, can I actually sign this now or does anyone else wish to reveal themselves as a boor?" Evelyn snarled as she grabbed the quill and ink.</p><p>"We are glad to have you," Harry said as she began to scribble her name.</p><p>"Are we?" Ron said sarcastically under his breath but Evelyn heard him.</p><p>She finished writing her name at the very bottom of the page, threw the quill and paper into Ron's dumbstruck face, and made her exit from the Hogs Head.</p><p>For good this time.</p><p>She was now a member of this Dumbledore's Army, though admittedly she was far from enthused about this and had little faith in her new comrades. She was however driven by Georges words; Miranda was like a sister; how could she stand by and let those who would see her dead take over, knowing she could have done something about it? She was also determined to get justice for her Grandmother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "I will respect my betters"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn and Umbridge collide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Evelyn made her way back to the castle, she knew Miranda would be missing her.  </p><p><br/>
She had decided not to tell her yet about Dumbledore's Army. Though Evelyn knew she should and would join, Skylar knew she would have to check with the powers that be before trying to enroll a new member, especially another Slytherin. Admittedly a fairly innocent one with a kind nature and no real baggage, but still a Slytherin. </p><p><br/>
It was nauseating that she now had to answer to Harry Potter.</p><p><br/>
In a way she was also looking forward to spending time with George however. She was becoming painfully aware of how she was falling for him. There were many obstacles between them but for now she wouldn't let that bother her.</p><p><br/>
As Evelyn made her way back across the bridge from Hogsmeade, she noticed a rather embarrassed looking man being forcefully escorted by one Professor Snape in the opposite direction. </p><p><br/>
It was Apollo Mason. It seems the Auror had finally taken his love potion. </p><p><br/>
Mason had his overcoat pulled up over his head as if to be trying to hide his identity, the effects of the potion must have worn off or been counteracted with an antidote but by now but the damage had clearly been done. </p><p><br/>
Snape was marching him with a firm grip on his arm as angrily and as fast as possible.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn couldn't help but give a smug smirk, she had missed most of the action but he had clearly suffered considerable embarrassment and this was still filling her with cold a sense of satisfaction.</p><p><br/>
As they neared her, they both shot Evelyn angry glares. She had anticipated that she would likely be a suspect, after all, she was the only student he had come in contact with. Evelyn was confident however that there was no concrete evidence leading back to her. </p><p><br/>
She gave Mason a cruel, almost taunting smile.</p><p><br/>
"Wait for me at my lab, Skylar," Snape snarled as he passed her. </p><p><br/>
Even this muffled threat from her head of house wasn't enough to shake her sense of satisfaction in the feeling that she had got even.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She made her way to Snape's lab and waited at a desk near the front of the room. </p><p><br/>
Despite her many transgressions against fellow pupils, particularly the ongoing feud with Rose, this was the first time Snape had appeared to take fault with her behaviour.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn realised that there were some similarities between the two of them. Most of the time, Evelyn was only slightly less cold and aloof than the professor and both were definite misfits. </p><p><br/>
Perhaps he had noticed these similarities also and had a soft spot for her? </p><p><br/>
Most would laugh at the idea of Snape showing affection to any pupil but Evelyn suspected that beneath the hard exterior of anger and bitterness, there was some degree of kindness and affection.</p><p><br/>
She knew the same could be said for her, it just took George, Miranda and even Jeffrey to bring it out in her. But who did he have?</p><p><br/>
Before long, Snape appeared. He wasn't alone however as with him was Dolores Umbridge.</p><p><br/>
It was now clear why Snape had suddenly decided to crack down on Evelyn's activities. The staff were scrambling to keep on the right side of their new de-facto supervisor.</p><p> <br/>
Snape just looked at her with the blank look that he displayed in most situation, Dolores had a sickly sweet smile, however.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn had faked enough smiles in her life to notice when other people did likewise, this was definitely a fake smile. </p><p><br/>
"Oh dear, we seem to have a very big problem on our hands, don't we?" Dolores began, entering the room, and holding her painfully sweet smile and with the voice to match.</p><p><br/>
"Might I remind you Miss Skylar, that it is a very serious offence to assault a member of magical law enforcement," Snape added as Umbridge and himself moved closer to Evelyn at the front of the room.</p><p><br/>
"Oh dear, did something happen Mr Mason? I saw him leave earlier, it such a shame considering how supportive he was the time he delivered the news about my grandmother," Evelyn sarcastically replied. </p><p><br/>
"Do not get snide with us," Snape suddenly hissed.</p><p><br/>
"I am afraid, a severe punishment must be required for such a terrible offence against the Ministry," Dolores stated in a painfully passive-aggressive way, "As High Inquisitor, I must make an example of you."</p><p><br/>
Evelyn's smugness faded, when the plan was executed, Umbridge was only a DADA teacher, she hadn't foreseen her being given sweeping powers that could land Evelyn in considerable bother with little justification. </p><p><br/>
"This matter must be brought to the headmaster immediately," Snape interrupted.</p><p><br/>
"As actions were taken against a Ministry official, this is now a Ministry matter, Professor," Umbridge continued.</p><p><br/>
"Do you actually have any proof of any of these claims?" Evelyn confronted Dolores, "Forgive me if I am wrong but I can hardly see why word of mouth and your assumptions are proper evidence to convict me of anything, never mind what could be an expellable offence," Evelyn had regained her confidence from the knock, she knew the cards were in her hand. </p><p><br/>
For a brief moment the seemingly permanent smile dropped from Umbridge's face. </p><p><br/>
"Perhaps, a harsh punishment is premature for now Miss Umbridge. The girl is regrettably correct in pointing out that there is no fool-proof evidence that the love potion even originated from Hogwarts," Snape stated.  </p><p><br/>
"Very well," Umbridge stated with her sickly-sweet smile and voice returned.</p><p><br/>
"We shall just have to make do with a detention session for now then. Be at my office at six o'clock tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Why of course, oh most High Inquisitor," Evelyn replied mockingly under her breath. </p><p><br/>
Umbridge however didn't respond in any way to Evelyn's comment, she was almost acting as if she knew she would get her comeuppance soon enough. How? Evelyn had been in detention before, for much less than being so defiant to a senior member of staff? </p><p><br/>
Evelyn proceeded to leave the room. </p><p><br/>
When Evelyn told Miranda of her upcoming detention, she looked horrified. </p><p><br/>
She warned Evelyn about some of the rumours surrounding Umbridge's heavy-handed approach to discipline.  </p><p><br/>
Evelyn didn't think much of it, spending an extended period of time with Umbridge one on one was likely to be the height of tomorrows punishment.</p>
<hr/><p> Evelyn made her way to Umbridge's office at six in the morning as requested. </p><p><br/>
She was still half asleep and annoyed at having to be woken so early on a Sunday but ultimately felt she could suffer this for a while if it meant Umbridge would get off her back.</p><p><br/>
She looked fairly rough with her usually neat long curly hair in a frizz and bags under her tired green eyes.</p><p><br/>
Umbridge's office was exactly what the stories had painted it as, elegant, feminine, and revolting with an abundance of lace and cats. <br/>
The sickly-sweet woman had a sickly-sweet office.</p><p><br/>
"Come in," Umbridge said in her standard voice after Evelyn knocked on the door.</p><p><br/>
"Ah Miss Skylar, please take a seat at the desk."</p><p><br/>
Evelyn entered the room and took a seat at a small table with a rather uncomfortable wooden chair.</p><p><br/>
"Such insolence towards the Ministry and its staff must not be tolerated Miss Skylar," Umbridge continued, "On the page in front of you, I want you to write, "I will respect my betters."  </p><p><br/>
"I can hardly write anything without ink," Evelyn retorted.</p><p><br/>
"You won't need ink," Umbridge quickly added almost arrogantly.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn began to write her dictated words on the page without ink. To her surprise however it appeared to be writing in red. Almost blood red. </p><p><br/>
What type of quill was this?</p><p><br/>
After she completed the first line, she felt a sharp scratch on the back of her hand.</p><p><br/>
It was almost like a sharp knife was cutting into her hand exactly what she was inscribing on the page. </p><p><br/>
Evelyn stopped writing, how by Merlin's beard was Umbridge able to get away with this? Yet another example of hypocrisy from the Ministry it seems. </p><p><br/>
"Is something wrong dear?" Umbridge said smugly as soon as she noticed Evelyn had stopped. She knew exactly why Evelyn was uneasy.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn however was determined not to show any pain or shock, it seemed to be exactly what Umbridge was looking for.</p><p> <br/>
"No Professor, I was just admiring the décor of your office. I am surprised to see so much lace, I always thought it was silk that worms produced," Evelyn coldly stated.</p><p><br/>
There was a sudden flicker of fury in Umbridge's face. It quickly dissipated however and was replaced with her obviously fake charade of appearing caring and kind.</p><p><br/>
"Continue with your lines," she added after a brief pause.</p><p><br/>
Every time Evelyn wrote "I will respect my betters" with Umbridge's enchanted black quill, it excruciatingly carved these words into the back of her hand. The skin quickly healed again but slightly redder and the pain most certainly lingered.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn eventually got used to the pain which made maintaining her reaction-less exterior easier but the mind-numbingly repetitive nature of the task, Umbridge's unflinching eyes and even the abundance of Frolicsome Feline plates was starting to drive her mad. </p><p><br/>
Breakfast passed, lunch passed, and eventually so even did dinner. </p><p><br/>
It was six o'clock in the evening before Umbridge called an end to her detention, a full 12 hours from when she had arrived at the office that morning.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn's hand was now clearly scarred with Umbridge's words.</p><p><br/>
Umbridge seemed to have a sick satisfaction with this, in a way Evelyn could see why. </p><p><br/>
As detentions went, this was easily the worst Evelyn had experienced and the scar she now bore would be a reminder to think twice before crossing the High Inquisitor again.</p><p><br/>
Despite the torturous 12 hours, Evelyn remained defiant however. It was a small price to pay to get back at Apollo Mason.</p><p> <br/>
She was admittedly slightly relived whenever Umbridge dismissed her and didn't add anything about having a follow-up detention in future.</p><p><br/>
As soon as Evelyn was free of her pink wearing, high pitched, nauseatingly girlish torturer, she was considering going to see George.</p><p><br/>
They hadn't properly gone their separate ways after Hogsmeade yesterday, especially considering it had all the appearances of a date.</p><p><br/>
Her mind was also cast back then to the Dumbledore's Army recruitment drive. The actions and attitudes of his friends and family still posed a big barrier to any chance of a blossoming relationship.</p><p>She would also freely admit that her current look was rather unattractive.</p><p><br/>
One she was not convinced she could overcome even if she wanted to. </p><p><br/>
In the end she decided to go seek out Miranda.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn was famished after having not yet eaten today. Luckily, she knew that the house-elves who ran the Hogwarts kitchen were often willing enough to give away food between meal times if you kept on their good side. </p><p><br/>
Driven by hunger and also a haste to get as far from Umbridge and her dungeon of cats, lace, and horrors as possible, Evelyn went to find her best friend. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Evelyn found Miranda shortly after in their dorm room.</p><p><br/>
She was naturally horrified by Evelyn's new scar but the latter insisted that she was overreacting. </p><p><br/>
Her hunger was overwhelming by now and she frankly had little interest in Miranda's thoughts on Umbridge's detention methods in her present state.</p><p><br/>
Miranda however was, unfortunately, unable to join the trip to the kitchen as she had too much work to do for the morning.  Evelyn felt that now was a good chance to tell Miranda about Dumbledore's Army. There was no one to overhear them but she had to suppress the desire until she had spoken to the others. </p><p><br/>
The thought of now having to seek approval from Harry Potter and his friends still made Evelyn wince. It was a small price she was willing to pay to get the justice she desired. Or was it simply revenge she wanted? Truth be told, she didn't care. She wanted to do damage to the Death Eaters and this was the best way to do it. </p><p><br/>
Evelyn proceeded from the Slytherin dungeon to the kitchen which was also located in the subterranean levels of the castle. She was familiar with its location after having spent a lengthy detention spell there peeling potatoes and the like after various "disagreements" with Professor McGonagall last year. </p><p><br/>
Snape may have often turned a blind eye to her more controversial exploits but unfortunately other members of staff were not so inclined.</p><p><br/>
Skylar arrived at the kitchens, a huge high ceilinged, bricked room with a large roaring fire at the far end. A house-elf then emerged from among the busy others to greet her.</p><p><br/>
It was Pitts, the equivalent of the head chef.</p><p><br/>
"Did the fancy grey-haired girl get another detention, did she?"</p><p><br/>
Evelyn responded: "As a matter of fact, I did get another detention which is also coincidently why I am here. I missed breakfast, lunch and dinner and was wondering if you could spare some food. We are old friends after all, are we not?" </p><p><br/>
Though there was a strong hint of sarcasm of this claim on friendship, there was a mutual respect between these two. Pitts was driven mad by how obviously but naturally reluctant Evelyn was to be sentenced to help in preparing food for Hogwarts students and staff and had even caught her spitting once in a stew she knew had a rough chance of ending up where Rose Newcross usually sat. She had been however, a relatively amusing distraction from what was a fairly mundane existence for these kitchens bound house-elves and in his own way, he had come to appreciate her. </p><p><br/>
Evelyn saw Pitts as an overzealous slave driver who took his role far too seriously. He also had begun to call her the "grey-haired fancy girl" in reference to her aristocratic accent and white-blonde hair, a name she resented. She had however come to feel accepted among these elves who seemed detached from the rest of Hogwarts. Something Evelyn with all her inherited infamy greatly appreciated. She had also begun to drop whatever ingrained prejudice's she may have had towards house-elves. Far from primitive and stupid, at least these ones appeared to be clever and skilled. Preparing a large amount of food in a short period of time on a near-daily basis.  </p><p><br/>
"Wait here," Pitts begrudgingly added before disappearing into the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
After a short while Pitts returned with a ham sandwich.</p><p><br/>
"It's the best I can do this late," the house-elf stated.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you, Pitts," Skylar replied.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn and Pitts took a seat at one of the tables in the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn spared no time and ungracefully began to devour her sandwich. She was far too hungry to care how this came across.</p><p><br/>
"I always said you were too much of a free spirit," Pitts said pointing to Evelyn's new scar. </p><p><br/>
"It's a gift from the new High Inquisitor. I don't think she is particularly fond of me," Evelyn replied with a mouthful of sandwich. </p><p><br/>
"She's a nasty piece of work, came down here the other day barking orders at old Pitts and the other house-elves, she doesn't seem to like us nonhumans much."</p><p><br/>
"Well her detention today was hardly very benevolent and last time I checked; I am a human. Some of my fellow students may disagree however, now that I think about it."</p><p><br/>
Pitts, the usually very serious head chef let out a slight snigger.</p><p><br/>
"How's things at that big castle of yours back home then?" The elf added.</p><p><br/>
"It's hardly a castle, believe me. Running water is the height of its luxury."</p><p><br/>
"It's because you don't have yourself a good house-elf. A house-elf would have that place good as new."</p><p><br/>
"I will keep that in mind, I am after all the new owner of the estate so I can do as I please. I could hire you and you would have to call me m'lady," Evelyn replied sarcastically. </p><p><br/>
Pitts gave a scowl in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I could remind you to take care with your appearance," Pitts countered in reference to Evelyn's unkempt look at the minute. </p><p><br/>
"I wouldn't worry, I hope to be rid of the place at some point soon anyway so I doubt I will be taking on new workers. Even if I do like the idea of bossing you about," Evelyn joked ominously.</p><p><br/>
"That detention still hasn't got you respecting your betters, I see," Pitts retorted.</p><p><br/>
"Very funny, you should really start a comedy club," Evelyn snidely replied.</p><p><br/>
"That might be hard,"</p><p><br/>
"Why? Is it your inability to enjoy yourself?"</p><p>"Your one to talk. What is it they call you? Girl with no feelings?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fair point,"</p><p><br/>
" Anyways, did you not hear? Umbridge has banned all clubs and societies as of today," Pitts replied rather seriously. It was clear he was worried about the High Inquisitors' rising influence. </p><p><br/>
Anyways, did you not hear? Umbridge has banned all clubs and societies as of today," Pitts replied rather seriously. It was clear he was worried about the High Inquisitors' rising influence. </p><p><br/>
Evelyn stopped eating immediately. What did he mean that all student organisations were banned? What did this mean for Dumbledore's Army? They were hardly ever going to meet openly or have publicly declared their purpose, but now they would be facing direct opposition from the school regardless of what they claimed their intentions to be.</p><p><br/>
Evelyn became angry, at Umbridge but also because she was convinced Harry Potter and his gang of do-gooders would bail now the going was getting tough.</p><p><br/>
"Thanks' for the sandwich," she said suddenly getting up from the bench. </p><p><br/>
"Don't like crusts then?" Pitts said in reference to Evelyn's half-eaten meal. </p><p><br/>
"Something like that." </p><p><br/>
Evelyn was really away to go stew in her anger. She had bothered to tolerate that meeting in Hogsmeade and the frown's and snide comments and now it appeared as if that was all going to be for naught. No one had ever actually bothered to tell her if and when there was even supposed to be a first meeting. </p><p><br/>
On her journey from the kitchen's back to her dorm, Evelyn got progressively angrier at the thought. She even barged her way through a group of unsuspecting third years when they got in her way much to their displeasure. </p><p><br/>
She stormed back into her dorm room, which was thankfully empty. As soon as she went over to her bed however, she noticed a small folded piece of paper lying on her pillow. She angrily unfolded it, convinced it was likely some sort of slight from a disgruntled fellow pupil. It read as follows:</p><p><br/>
<em>"To Evelyn,</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
The first meeting of our group is this Wednesday at the room of requirement. If you don't know how to find that it, meet me after class and we can go together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Ps. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye properly yesterday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Pps. Try not to storm off or insult anyone this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
George xx"</em>
</p><p><br/>
Evelyn's anger faded; it was beginning to appear as if George had a calming influence on her. The two kisses at the end even made her blush slightly. The main thing however was that Dumbledore's army was still proceeding as planned. This was proving to be a pleasant end to what had been a rather unpleasant day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Last Week of Term</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas looms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two months flew by for Evelyn. Dumbledore’s army actually proved to quite worthwhile. Everyone there still didn’t fully trust her but most were starting to tacitly accept her presence. Her scar proved that she was on the wrong side of Umbridge and therefore not a spy. She was also by far one of the most advanced students given her passion for the subject and study outside of the normal curriculum.</p><p>There was now an Inquisitorial Squad that had been formed by Dolores to keep an eye on the students. Unfortunately for Evelyn, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Rose Newcross were all members. In Evelyn’s opinion, the last thing any of these people needed was power and authority. Thankfully they had largely left Evelyn and Miranda alone minus a few minor incidents, this was mainly as most were relishing the chance to victimise students from other houses who had formerly been beyond their reach.</p><p>Evelyn could just feel it however that before the year was out, there was going to be some major confrontation with Rose.</p><p>Evelyn hadn’t got permission to induct Miranda into Dumbledore’s Army. The claim was that this was due to an unsureness of bringing in new members when the group had already been established. Evelyn suspected another factor was the motive, they could barely accept one Slytherin as it stood.</p><p>Though she had not been allowed to invite Miranda to join, she had refused to outright lie to her about where she was each Wednesday. Miranda knew it was a group that was seeking an alternative teaching method to Umbridge’s DADA classes, little else was shared however. This still sat uneasy with Evelyn but it was another gripe she would have to stomach.</p><p>It was the Wednesday of the last week before school ended for Christmas.</p><p>The last meeting of Dumbledore’s army had just come to a close and George had asked to meet up with her at midnight in the courtyard where she had given him an earful after the run in after Dumbledore’s office back near the start of the year. He had intriguingly stated that it was to “See where we stand,” in a subtly flirtatious way.</p><p>Evelyn knew straight off the bat that he intended to make his move to progress beyond friends.  She had feelings for him, reasonably strong ones in fact and it was clear that he had too but she was apprehensive about how to act on them. Not due to nerves or anything but she was unconvinced about whether she wanted or in fact could have that level of intimacy and dependency on another person. They had grown ever closer however and his promise of retribution against Umbridge over her scarred hand was eagerly anticipated. He had also displayed seemingly genuine remorse for her having to take all of the punishment despite him being culpable.</p><p>She agreed to meet anyway, before overthinking it as had become typical in her approach to George. Besides, midnight was well past curfew for wandering the corridors so she could always hand herself into Mr Filch if she chickened out last minute. Hardly a rational response but then for Evelyn, affairs of the heart were frustratingly irrational.</p><p>Evelyn had made her way to meet Miranda at the lake. She would never admit it but the thought of spending two weeks with her Muggle family in the Muggle world had been increasingly filling her with dread as it grew closer. Evelyn had already faced more trails in her fifteen or sixteen years than many faced in their entire lives. The thought of this trip however, oddly felt like her greatest test. She knew how much Miranda had struggled to fit into the Wizarding World, surely Evelyn would equally struggle to fit into hers. Especially if it was as half as barbaric as she had been led to believe by her grandmother and fellow students.</p><p>Evelyn describes herself as fifteen or sixteen as she is unsure of her exact age as she was unsure of her exact birthday. All she knew for definite was that she was born at some stage in November or December, anyone who knew the exact date was in prison.</p><p>Evelyn had always suspected that her grandmother had known but the one time that her curiosity had bested her and she asked, old Adelaide only replied that, “Such celebration should be reserved for those who have earned it. Not needy brats like you.” She was also dead now so could hardly be asked for clarification.</p><p>The Ministry of course had given her the date of birth of the first of December. A date largely plucked from thin air for the purpose of their bureaucracy. It was clear whichever clerk had decided what should be a significant date in a personal calendar, simply took the rough median of the potential period. In any case, Evelyn refused to acknowledge it. She was fifteen or sixteen from the start of November until the end of December and so on. Despite Miranda’s best attempts, no celebrations of note occurred over this period at Evelyn’s dictation.</p><p>“You’re a bit later today,” Miranda began as Evelyn joined her at the lake.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, George wanted to speak to me briefly afterwards.”</p><p>“Ohhh, has he asked you out yet?”</p><p>Despite Miranda’s initial unsureness about George, she had come to accept his and Evelyn’s growing bond. Evelyn had seen this coming however. Miranda, as she had shown by her outbursts on the trip to High Peak and the day Rose Newcross and her gang had harassed her, had a slight control freak tinge to her persona. She liked to control things so they couldn’t hurt her. Afterall as a Muggle-born, being forced into a world and specifically a school house, where most hated her for her very existence is bound to do that to a person. She had initially resented the friendship between Evelyn and George as she was worried that Evelyn would start spending less time with her and she had no one else to fall back on. But her fears were proved unfounded, as the two girls were practically sisters even if Evelyn rarely displayed such affection openly.</p><p>“Of course, not….” Evelyn hesitated. Sharing such personal details had never ceased to be difficult. Eventually she overcame her brief unsureness and continued: “I think he might though, he appeared to be flirting with me today.”</p><p>Miranda replied with an excited squeal which Evelyn recoiled at in cringe.</p><p>“I thought that was what you wanted,” Miranda then added inquisitively.</p><p>“I do but I don’t know if I definitely do,” Evelyn replied uneasily, well aware that her statement made little sense.</p><p>“Well I for one think you should go for it. I also still need to meet him.”</p><p>It was true Miranda had yet to meet George but it was largely out of lack of opportunity than purpose. </p><p>There was a silence, it was clear Evelyn had shared all she wanted to share on the topic.</p><p>Miranda broke it, “Hagrid’s been back for a while now, shall we go visit him? You did promise a few months ago.”</p><p>Evelyn had hoped that promise had been forgotten. What could she do though? She did owe to Miranda and perhaps it would prevent any more awkward questions about tonight while simultaneously distracting her from her own unease about the situation with George.</p><p>“Very well, lead the way,” Evelyn replied begrudgingly.</p>
<hr/><p>Miranda and Evelyn arrived at Hagrid’s hut. Evelyn had been dragging her heels the entire walk from the lake but Miranda had almost skipped along in anticipation.</p><p>Miranda made her way up the door and rapped it enthusiastically.</p><p>Evelyn hung back at the edge of the garden and held onto the hope that he might not be in. She was unlucky.</p><p>The giant gamekeeper appeared at the door to his meagre cottage, “A’right lass, no need to hamm’r me door, I’m ‘ere now.”</p><p>Evelyn’s mood immediately dropped. Any attempt to be more civil to him seemed considerably harder now that she was actually in his presence and remembered to the full extent how much she disliked him.</p><p>“I am sorry, Mr Hagrid, we just came to visit you. Do you remember that you taught us both two years ago?” Miranda began.</p><p>Hagrid took a long, hard look at Miranda and an admittedly short glance at Evelyn. The glance was short due to her visibly unimpressed face that would make anyone look away.</p><p>“Ah yes, I definitl’y remebe’r you lot,” Hagrid said unconvincingly.</p><p>Evelyn thought this was beyond awkward, he clearly had no idea who they were and was just trying to be nice.</p><p>This didn’t seem to register with Miranda however who was beyond happy to be here so Evelyn held her tongue.</p><p>“Why don’ you com’ in for a wee bit,” Hagrid said stepping to the side of the front door allowing Miranda to eagerly charge past him.</p><p>Evelyn dragged herself along the path and into the hut.</p><p>“Strang’ colour of hair you got lass, you ain’ one of th’m Malfoys?” Hagrid said as Evelyn entered his home.</p><p>Evelyn could feel her anger boiling up.</p><p> Firstly, his façade of pretending to know the two of them had clearly crumbled as he didn’t recognise he didn’t know her name.</p><p> Secondly, though their dynastic white hair was shared, this was a trait only present among the most recent Malfoy generations. Due to some unknown or in fact lost magic, every person born a Skylar for the past nine hundred years had inherited their platinum blonde hair as well as the other distinctive physical features. There were various legends as to why this had occurred, all of which were contained in the family chronicles in High Park’s library. One of the few rooms beyond the stately home’s third floor still in relative use and not reclaimed by nature. The seemingly most popular was how Pompeuis Skylar had wished for himself and his future family to mimic his beloved white daffodils, which he had placed on the families’ coat of arms and used old, powerful magic to ensure it was so. The result was white hair to symbolise the flowers colour, a refined facial bone structure to pay homage the flowers elegance and finally green eyes to symbolise the flowers stem. Was it true or was it not true, who knows? The truth had been lost in this mysterious old family’s history long ago. All Evelyn did know was it another thing that had robbed her of her individuality and further hindered any attempt made to move beyond her toxic name.</p><p>Thirdly, Evelyn despised the Malfoy family. A mixture of Rose’s crush on Draco, the latter’s arrogance and a great deal of resentment towards the fact that they had largely escaped the stigma of both being Death Eaters and betraying the Death Eaters, whereas her family had not. Both Draco’s and Evelyn’s backgrounds had considerable similarities yet their realities were much different, with Evelyn pulling all the short straws it seemed.</p><p>Evelyn tried her best to remain clam however for Miranda. She gave a painfully and purposely false, laugh, put on a fake smile and said, “Very funny Professor Hagrid. I would certainly be annoyed by such an allegation had you not already reassured me that you remembered who I was.”</p><p>It was a clear joke and jab and reeked of sarcasm, but it went over the half giants head entirely. He just looked confused but swiftly moved on.   </p><p>The two girls took a seat.</p><p>“Who’s for a dr’nk then?” Hagrid proposed,</p><p>Miranda eagerly snapped up the opportunity, Evelyn reluctantly agreed. She knew accepting a beverage would prolong this visit and she wanted to escape as soon as possible.</p><p>Hagrid made the three of them tea. He had offered Pumpkin juice and even a small amount of Butterbeer he had acquired but Evelyn’s one or two mouthfuls of the sickly-sweet beverage with George in Hogsmeade was enough to do her for a lifetime.</p><p>Hagrid and Miranda immediately delved into a conversation about magical creatures.</p><p>As the daughter of a Muggle farmer, magical creatures had appeared to have given Miranda a sense of familiarity in the strange and often scary new world she had entered when she first learnt of her magical ability. She had always had a deep passion for them.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t share this enthusiasm. Like with Muggle studies, she did as much work as was needed to acquire an excellent grade, but displayed little actual interest. Another reason why she was increasingly apprehensive about spending Christmas with the Tatesworth’s.</p><p>After two tedious hours of talking Hippogriffs, Cornish Pixies and Nifflers, Hagrid eventually realised, much to Evelyn’s relief, that he had work to do elsewhere.</p><p>“I enjoy’d the chat mis’ Miranda. My door is alw’ys open,” Hagrid stated.</p><p>Despite not having a clue who she was initially, the half-giant seemed to have taken a shine Miranda due to her respect for him and genuine interest for his work.</p><p>Evelyn had barely contributed to the discussion, mainly as she lacked anything positive to say and she did not wish to cause a scene out of respect for her best friend. She had admittedly chipped in with sarcastic or snarky comments on a few occasions but they had only further confused Hagrid rather than cause offense.</p><p>Miranda gave Hagrid a hug as they left the shack. Skylar and Hagrid only exchanged brief nods of acknowledgment before she hastily made her way off his homestead.</p><p>As they made their way back to the castle, Miranda began to happily chirp, “Thank you Evelyn, for coming with me today.  You clearly didn’t enjoy it but you came because I asked you to. I can’t wait for my family to meet you; you are such a dear friend.” The overwhelming joy of finally getting to meet her hero had made her sentimental.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t respond. She had realised this had meant a lot to Miranda. Skylar wouldn’t have been anywhere near Hagrid or his hovel if it hadn’t. A warm feeling grew inside her however, maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be that bad. She would have Miranda beside her and clarification on her relationship with George by then, what else could she desire?</p><p>Evelyn feigned being uncomfortable with the soppiness, but Miranda clearly picked up that she had been touched.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a quarter to midnight whenever Evelyn subtly emerged from her bed. She hadn’t slept due to a mixture of emotions, excitement and apprehension being the main ones. She was still unsure as to how she would respond if George did decide to openly declare feelings for her.</p><p>The others had already dosed off and she was relying on Bulstrode’s deep snores to mask any noise she might have generated in her attempts to escape the room.</p><p>Besides Miranda, she didn’t trust any of the other girls not to rat her out if they noticed her break curfew. Especially Rose who slept in the bed almost opposite her.</p><p>Evelyn briefly shot a look around the room and noticed that her initial attempts to change from her night clothes into her Slytherin uniform had remained unnoticed.</p><p>Her eyes then fixated on Newcross. How easy it would be sneak over and place one of Morena Fletcher’s pet leeches on her face. Rose had done a similar thing herself a few years ago when she had scribbled “Freak” on Miranda’s forehead as she slept. She had also once stolen a pair of Evelyn’s earing’s from her bedside table and placed them in Fletcher’s pet snake jar. In a sense the leech would be poetic justice for both slights.</p><p>The thought was fleeting however as Evelyn knew it was not worth it to jeopardise her plans. Their feud was also still on a temporary truce, at least when it came to physical action. Insults and personal attacks were still fair game but Evelyn would have to tread carefully now Rose was under Umbridge’s wing.  </p><p>Another night maybe.</p><p>After changing clothes Evelyn snuck towards the door. She had managed to escape without awakening any of her house mates.</p><p>As she made her way through the now deserted common room, she took a slight detour to mirror above the fireplace.</p><p>Miranda had loaned Evelyn one of her hair baubles so she could tie up her white locks rather than have the frizzy mess that she had sported the day of Umbridge’s detention.   </p><p>Despite Evelyn’s protests she had eventually accepted that she should try to make some degree of effort to look desirable. It wasn’t hard, due to her almost unnatural beauty that the Skylar’s had a reputation for. If the legend surrounding Pompeius Skylar was true, it most certainly was unnatural.</p><p>Evelyn tied her long curls into a ponytail, took one last look at herself, more to reassure herself that she was making the right decision rather than checking her appearance, and then made her way to the courtyard.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Evelyn arrived at the courtyard five minutes before midnight and took the same bench where George had consoled her months ago.</p><p>The five minutes passed, then so did half an hour, then an hour.</p><p> It was becoming clear that George was not coming. It was half one, a full hour and a half before Evelyn began to head back in the direction of her dorm.</p><p>She didn’t know how to feel. Sad because he had bailed on her? Happy she had got clarification that he wasn’t interested? Relieved that she wouldn’t have to face the dilemma of how to react to his affections? Humiliated because she had bothered to come here and he hadn’t?  In the end they all gave way to her classic anger.</p><p>She was now storming back towards the Slytherin common room, not really caring if anyone saw her.</p><p>She had spotted an antique set of armour worn by some wizard which at the minute, she couldn’t really care less about from a time she also didn’t care about.</p><p>It had likely stood tall since it was placed there or even since the schools founding with pupils or staff alike not daring to touch such an important item. That was until Evelyn angrily kicked it legs from beneath it on her way past, resulting in the whole outfit landing ungracefully in an almighty crash.</p><p>She paid no attention to the aftermath of her action however and proceeded back to the dormitory without giving a second look.</p><p>She had got all the way to the exterior door of the Slytherin girls’ dorm when it hit her that she would have to compose herself in order to sneak in unnoticed. Avoiding detection was still of importance. Another detention from Umbridge would not be an ideal way to end the term.</p><p>In the end she sneaked in relatively calm before changing back into her night clothes and throwing herself, albeit quite forcefully into bed. Her final lapse of self-control was of no consequence however as anyone who she had woke would not notice anything incriminating. She was in bed where she was supposed to be, perhaps she shouldn’t have bothered leaving it.</p><p>After a few hours of stewing in her bitterness, Evelyn passed out of exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hollybrook Goat Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn ventures into the Muggle word for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn saw out the last two days of term in relative solitude in the library. Distracting herself from what she had been beginning to perceive as a betrayal by George.</p>
<p>What had gone wrong? Had she got the wrong idea? How could she have? The way he looked at her and acted around her had made it clear that he liked her. Things were further complicated by the fact George and his family had all disappeared after the last DA meeting, making any attempt to seek answers impossible.</p>
<p>There were in fact a few questions asked about the set of armour she had destroyed but it was easily repaired and there was nothing to link her to its vandalization.</p>
<p>It was Friday evening, the day that Evelyn was to take her first venture into the Muggle world by visiting Miranda’s family for Christmas. It was also significant being the first year Evelyn would really celebrate Christmas which had passed relatively unmarked at High Peak.</p>
<p>As soon as classes had finished and before she was due to depart Hogwarts, Evelyn had used the ceramic Portkey near the forbidden forest for a brief trip to her home.</p>
<p>On arrival, she landed equally as ungracefully as all her other attempts only within the gardens this time rather than outside the walls. Unsurprisingly the squibs were nowhere to be found. If she suspected either of them had harmed Jeffrey, she would make sure to look harder but she had no business with them for now.</p>
<p>Firstly, she went to collect to pick a handful of flowers to give to the Tatesworth’s on her arrival. Despite her personal hatred, Miranda had told her it was a form of common courtesy. Though the flower beds and greenhouses with their white daffodils were long gone, there were still wildflowers in abundance. She carelessly grabbed a bouquet of various lengths and colours from along the avenue, threw them in her school satchel and then progressed towards the house.</p>
<p>She unlocked the magically sealed door which showed no sign of being tampered with. This meant the squibs had not entered the house since she had been here in October as was intended which of course meant they had been unable to steal anything. They could have in theory climbed through a smashed window but given their age and physique, it was unlikely.</p>
<p>Evelyn rummaged around the attic before finding an old but sturdy suitcase that likely hadn’t seen the light of day for decades. It was exactly what she needed however, it wasn’t magically enhanced or enchanted in any way.</p>
<p> She was going to struggle enough to fit in with the Muggles, she didn’t need a magical bag or case of some sort to further complicate things. Miranda had also warned her that her family knew little of magic so to refrain from using it or mentioning it where possible.</p>
<p>Evelyn was rarely seen at Hogwarts out of uniform besides weekends, so she had little muggle clothes to utilise beyond a few plain outfits consisting of the standard jeans, shirts and shoes plus a plain black coat. Miranda had offered her clothes if she required them however so she could pack lightly on that front.</p>
<p>She raided the library for a few books to keep her company alongside her academic textbooks. Old spell books, family sagas, forgotten novels that kind of thing. It was a sizeable pile of eleven or so, but she was worried they would not do her the weekend.</p>
<p>The journal of her grandfather Skorpan, Adelaide Skylar’s (nee Nott) husband, and infamous follower of Grindelwald was among them. He may have been half-mad and sadistic but he had also been an avid poet who could have excelled in his passion had he not chosen the life of a murderer and criminal. His journal provided an insight into the mindset of a man who on one hand could touch anyone’s heart with his rhymes about falling in love and bright summer days and on the other, could turn even the strongest stomach by gleefully detailing how he brutally murdered a group of Muggles. In the end, Skorpan was killed in a drunken back alley dispute, two days after the birth of his first and only child, Evelyn’s father Gregory.</p>
<p>Evelyn was oddly drawn to this book, largely because Skorpan was how she pictured her father would have been had she known him, unhinged and dangerous. Perhaps it was luck both her parents had been imprisoned for life when she was a baby. Her grandmother had been nasty and cold but if Skorpan frequently refers to her as soft and weak in his journal, then she was undoubtably the best of a bad bunch.</p>
<p> He may have been a brutal psychopath who arguably began the families decline with his squandering of the family fortune, neglect of the forest and gardens on their land which timber and flowers had  generated their wealth, and his ultimate untimely death but his portrait still remained on display at High Peak and her parents didn’t. In many ways, Evelyn would have much preferred to see what her parents actually looked like than be exposed to her grandfather’s sadistic grin. It was puzzling why her Grandmother hadn’t removed it.</p>
<p>Before she left High Peak, she had one more important task, to find Jeffrey. Miranda had offered that Jeffrey could come with Evelyn but the latter knew that displacing him from his home could end badly. In a sense he was more wild than tame. Evelyn appreciated that about him. It was difficult for her, but she would have to leave Jeffrey behind.</p>
<p>She eventually found him in the old deserted master bedroom, making himself at home on the tattered and moulded bedsheets on the old and weary four poster bed. They were both overjoyed to see each other but their reunion would be short. The main thing was he was safe, the squibs were therefore also safe for the time being. She gave him whatever food she had saved from her lunch at Hogwarts that she had smuggled in a napkin with her and then proceeded to leave the house.</p>
<p>Evelyn had considered briefly visiting the family cemetery to check Adelaide’s grave but, in the end, she decided against it. The overgrown briars had likely blocked the narrow path from the walled garden to the cemetery that was a short walk into the woods. It had only been cleared by the squibs on the day of the funeral as a sign of respect, one they would have likely not repeated.</p>
<p>There was also the fact that she hated being there, even if you could move through the briars, the cemetery was a dark and intimidating clearing in the tall conifers crammed with worn and eschew headstones, gothic crypts and a general gloom that surpassed even the rest of the estate. It was even worse now it contained a degree of emotional trauma surrounding her Grandmother’s death.</p>
<p>In the end, she proceeded to the Portkey and headed back to Hogwart’s.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Evelyn arrived back at Hogwarts and immediately made her way to Hogsmeade station in order to meet Miranda and catch the train back to London and Kings Cross.</p>
<p>On the journey back to Platform 9 3/4, Evelyn changed from her Hogwarts uniform into a set of Muggle clothes pre-approved by Miranda. This outfit consisted of a pair of white jeans that comfortably hugged Evelyn’s slim figure, a pair of black trainers, a plain white t-shirt with a black cardigan. It suited her quite well, black and white always were her colours.</p>
<p>When the girls arrived at the platform, they disembarked the Hogwarts express, grabbed their luggage and passed through the wall and into the Muggle station.</p>
<p>Usually, Evelyn hardly lingered in this part of the station before finding a way to travel back in the direction of High Peak Park, but this time she would be boarding a Muggle train bound for Yorkshire and Miranda’s home. From York, Miranda’s father was due to meet them to take them to the farm which was located in the Yorkshire Dales. Rather than passing this world by, she would actually have to engage with it for the first time.</p>
<p>Evelyn had seen Muggle trains before but had never been on one. Her assumption had been that for the most part they were pretty similar to the Hogwarts Express, only it was full of Muggles and it looked slightly different. The reality however was a far starker contrast.</p>
<p>It was loud, everyone appeared to be in a rush to get back and forth and there were flashing lights almost everywhere. Evelyn had known from Muggle studies that one of the main differences between the Muggles and Wizard’s’ is that in place of magic, they used electricity and technology, but she hadn’t expected it to be so prominent. Everything ran on electricity, from the mechanism that opened and closed the doors to the devices the Muggles were using and even what made the train move. Evelyn had seen Miranda with a phone, it was how she had contacted her parents but she hadn’t realised how every Muggle nearly appeared to have one and how this seemed to be their main form of communication. The train was also plastered with advertisements for things Evelyn did not recognise at all, airplanes, computers and the internet were all concepts that were unknown to her. This world was so chaotic, almost primitive and lacked finesse or beauty. Perhaps Muggles were as backward as her grandmother had suggested in her lectures. Afterall, everyone around her was oblivious to the existence of magic and the true nature of the world.</p>
<p>Miranda had sorted out the issue of tickets as Evelyn had no muggle money and even less of an idea how the electronic turnstiles worked. Evelyn had spent the entire ordeal feeling like a lost child.</p>
<p>It was a long journey from London to York and Evelyn spent most of the way barraging Miranda with further questions, in a manner almost similar to their first conversation at the Slytherin table on their first day of secondary school 6 years ago. The two had to sit with each other as fellow outcasts who no one wanted to be associate with.</p>
<p>Of course, that time it been Miranda quizzing Evelyn about her strange new world rather than vice versa. Miranda had got on Evelyn’s nerves with the excessive questions that day, and she fully intended to block her out. Afterall, at the time she had wondered why should she have had to take care of the Muggle-born? Miranda had remained persistent, despite Evelyn’s passive-aggressive rebuttals. In the end Evelyn, indulged her, more to shut her up than anything else. She had been surprised that the two had common ground, and from there, their friendship grew and grew into the near unbreakable bond it was today.</p>
<p>As they reached the final leg of their journey to York, Evelyn eventually raised a topic that had been bothering her as they came closer and closer to their destination.</p>
<p>“Does your family know much about me? Well, more specifically about my family situation?” Evelyn asked.</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t shared anything about your background, just some of the things we have got up to at Hogwarts. They also know nothing really of the Wizarding World, the concept of Death Eaters and Purebloods would be gibberish to them.”</p>
<p>This did not comfort Evelyn, what antics had Miranda described to her parent’s?</p>
<p>Miranda picked up on her unease and started to laugh, “Oh don’t worry, they were all good things. No broom breaking, threatening peers, vandalism or prefect barging, to name a few, were shared.”</p>
<p>Evelyn felt a degree of relief, at least they didn’t view her as some kind of subversive influence on their daughter.</p>
<p>The train then pulled into York station.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After gathering their luggage and disembarking from the train, they made their way into the main station. Evelyn, now aware of how the turnstiles worked, handled them with more ease this time than the ones in London.</p>
<p>The main station may not have been as large as Kings Cross but it was still hiving with activity. Electronic signs, crowds, cafes and shops galore.</p>
<p>As they were making their way through the crowds of Muggles, Miranda suddenly let out an excited squeal and rushed off in front.</p>
<p>Evelyn, was pulled out of her continuing awe of the Muggle station, readjusted her gaze to see Miranda in a passionate hug with a blonde haired, middle-aged man in a pair of worn jeans, a worn polo, heavy boots and a tweed cap. He was dressed rather like her groundskeeper minus the extra-large sizes due to the latter’s obesity. </p>
<p>He must be Mr Tatesworth, farmers seem to have a similar job to the High Peak groundskeeper from Miranda’s description.</p>
<p>After a long reunion embrace, Miranda turned to Evelyn and excitedly stated, “Dad, this is Evelyn,”</p>
<p>Mr Tatesworth gave Evelyn a look that clearly showed she had not been what he was expecting. Was it her clothes? Her body language? Her suitcase? She had no idea what a Muggle might find strange about her as this whole experience thus far had taught her that she had no idea about Muggles.</p>
<p>Evelyn thought little of it however, proceeded as normal, and outstretched her hand for a handshake.</p>
<p>“So nice to meet you Mr Tatesworth,” Evelyn said in her upper-class accent.</p>
<p>Her voice threw him off even more but he eventually composed himself, put on a brave smile and shook her hand back.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you too lassie, call me Gerry. Hope you enjoy your time with us,” he replied in an unrefined country accent.</p>
<p>It suddenly hit home that, being preoccupied with how she would differ from the Tatesworths’ in terms of the Muggle/Wizzard divide, she had completely neglected how they would clash in terms of social background. There was after all Muggle aristocrats who had gained their wealth and influence through non-magical means who could be seen as infamous snobs apparently.</p>
<p>The three then proceeded to make their way to the car park where Mr Tatesworths’ Landrover was parked.</p>
<p>He loaded Miranda’s three rather full bags in the back before placing Evelyn’s rather average and humble suitcase alongside them, she kept hold of her battered school satchel, partly as it held the flowers, she intended to give to the Tatesworth’s when they all gathered, partly as it held her wand. He seemed genuinely surprised when she handed him her luggage after he offered to put it in the vehicle, was he making assumptions that she was some kind of upstart who considered herself a great Lady? She technically now was a Lady but her upbringing and reality were rather less privileged than others with such a title. Being the Lady of a ruin with no wealth and a considerable social stigma was a rather empty honour.</p>
<p>After all piling into the truck, they began their journey to Hollybrook farm near the village of Nun’s Rest deep in the Yorkshire Dale’s.</p>
<p>Evelyn had never been in any kind of a car never mind an agricultural vehicle. She thought it was rough and slow but spent a lot of time viewing her city and then countryside surroundings on the journey out the window. Magical travel may have been more or less instant but you missed being able to take in the views and sights.  </p>
<p>The trip was marked by Gerry and Miranda catching up on the events of the term. Evelyn had picked up that Miranda was avoiding any real references to things solely related to the Wizard World so was trying to think of a way to follow suit. Small talk occurred between Mr Tatesworth and Evelyn but it never really progressed beyond incredibly basic information such as where she was roughly from and what she thought of school. Thankfully family was not mentioned. She had suspected that Miranda had prewarned him to avoid all mention of it. This must have raised questions in their mind however as to exactly who he was permitting entry his home.</p>
<p>After a two-hour drive, they came to Hollybrook farm. The lane off the main road was uneven and the Landrover bounced and rattled. Evelyn was beginning to think that Muggle travel was definitely unnecessarily unpleasant. Along the way they passed a wooden sign hanging from an old oak tree reading “Hollybrook goat farm.” The surrounding fields were rugged and dotted with small white four-legged creatures with horns. These must be the goats.</p>
<p>It was then that buildings came into view, an old whitewashed two-story farmhouse with a thatched roof and a variety of bricked and wooden outhouses including two hay sheds.</p>
<p>At the end of the lane, the vehicle pulled into a concrete yard which had a barn located to the left and a hayshed to the right with a house straight ahead. Evelyn immediately noticed that the yard was infested with potted flowers. So, this was why Miranda always smelt of the wretched things when she came from her home. Someone here was an avid gardener.</p>
<p>As Gerry Tatesworth began to unload their luggage, three figures appeared at the wooden door of the cottage. The tallest, seemingly a woman hastily made her way outside followed by the two seemingly reluctant smaller ones.</p>
<p>As they stepped into the light of the sun, Evelyn noticed they were a woman and two boys. It was Mrs Tatesworth and Mirandas two younger brothers.</p>
<p>Mrs Tatesworth was almost like an identical version of Miranda only obviously older. Long black hair, a kind, freckled face and deep brown eyes.</p>
<p>As soon as she caught sight of Evelyn, she rushed over to her excitedly.</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting me Mrs-“ Evelyn began.</p>
<p>Before she knew it however, she was gripped in a hug.</p>
<p>Evelyn was taken aback, of course, she didn’t return the hug as she was barely comfortable with hugging her best friends never mind a random woman she had just met. She stood there, arms firmly by her side with her eyes wide in complete shock.</p>
<p>“It is so nice to meet you; we have heard so much about you.” Mrs Tatesworth affectionately stated as she gripped Evelyn even tighter, much to Skylar’s displeasure.</p>
<p>Miranda intervened after Evelyn locked eyes with her as if begging for this woman to be removed.</p>
<p>“Sorry Mum, Evelyn is not big on hugs,” Miranda stated urgently.</p>
<p>Mrs Tatesworth immediately withdrew.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry Evelyn,” she added remorsefully.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Mrs Tatesworth, it’s nice to meet you,” Evelyn stated pleasantly as she outstretched her hand for a handshake. She was still quite unsure but decided it would be a bad idea to lose her temper over it. She did have to spend two weeks with these people after all.</p>
<p>“Please, call me Madeline, and this is Jacob and James,” she said after passionately returning the handshake and then pointing to the two younger Tatesworths. They were quite plump little boys, Jacob seemed no older than thirteen, James eight. They both sported their father’s blonde hair.</p>
<p>Evelyn gave them brief nods of almost forced acknowledgment which they both awkwardly reciprocated. Evelyn was not good with those who were younger than herself, she was not confident in her ability to bond with these two.</p>
<p>“Oh, and before I forget, flowers for you…Madeline,” Evelyn reached into her bag and produced the flowers she had picked at High Peak.</p>
<p>Madeline began speaking again, “God you are such a nice girl, and so pretty! That’s a nice colour of hair you have, what type of dye do you use?”</p>
<p>Evelyn subtly gave another unsure look to Miranda and silently mouthed the word “die” for help to try to discern what this meant. Her white hair was uncommon in her world so it made sense it was the same here but why was she talking about her hair dying? Was this woman quite alright?</p>
<p>Miranda quickly came to Evelyn’s rescue, “It’s her natural hair Mum. Is tea ready yet, I am starving?”</p>
<p>Madeline Tatesworth excitedly rushed into the house, followed by the two boys who clearly had enough of meeting their new guest. After all the bags were unloaded, Miranda and Evelyn followed by Gerry entered through the wooden door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first room was the kitchen which was small but surprisingly not cramped. The table and chairs were old and rustic but a modern electrical oven stood where presumably a stove had once been. The wall was covered in fairly generic flowery wallpaper but every so often a painting of a farm animal or a picture of one of the children would be a break from the sea of roses and daisies.</p>
<p>Evelyn hoped the rest of the house did not continue the flower theme she had so far witnessed.</p>
<p>The Muggles and Miranda all took their seats with Evelyn being placed on the bench between Miranda and Jacob. She was opposite Madeline and James with Gerry at the head of the table.</p>
<p>Madeline then produced a quite agreeable looking Lasagne from the oven and dished it out onto six plates.</p>
<p>Evelyn had begun to reach for her knife and fork whenever Mrs Tatesworth piped up, “So tell me about yourself Evelyn, what part of the country are you from?”</p>
<p>While eating her (quite nice) Lasagne, Evelyn got grilled by Madeline Tatesworth about almost all the same things the latter had covered with her husband in the journey from York. It was starting to get old quickly. She talked about her classmates and what they had covered this year as well as going into some detail about High Peak after Madeline had inquired about her posh accent. “It’s our ancestral home, but it’s far from grand as Miranda can testify to. Your home is much more pleasant,” Evelyn stated much to Madeline’s delight. She had figured Mr’s Tatesworth was very house proud. Flattery was something Evelyn rarely used but, on this occasion, it had avoided her having to explain how it was almost a ruin, inhabited by the remains of a pariah family. Madeline had noticed Evelyn’s scar from her detention with Umbridge. Deciding it would be best not to reveal it had been from a teacher who Evelyn had invoked the wrath of by spiking a Ministry official, she simply stated that it was a joke gone wrong. After all it wasn’t necessarily a lie as Umbridge’s authority and freedom to do as she pleased to whomever she pleased was a joke. Yet another double standard of the oh so wise Ministry.</p>
<p>As Mr’s Tatesworth began to clear away the plates, she then asked yet another question, “Oh and I forgot to ask are your fam-“</p>
<p>A hasty look from Miranda cut off this question before it got too far.</p>
<p>Madeline immediately ceased and carried on clearing plates as if everything was normal and her last sentence had never happened.</p>
<p>It was clearly one about family, Miranda had obviously warned them to avoid the topic. Mr’s Tatesworth had just temporality forgotten.</p>
<p>“Anyway’s you girls unpack,” Gerry then suddenly, clearly wishing to escape the table.</p>
<p>Evelyn and Miranda gathered their luggage and went further into the farmhouse, Evelyn was relieved to escape and awkward scenario.</p>
<p>The door out of the kitchen led to a hallway, with scenic paintings and more family photos. The flowery wallpaper remained the same unfortunately.</p>
<p>At the top of the wooden stairs, lay a small landing, much like the one on the third floor of High Peak. Miranda explained which room was which with her parents’ room and her two brothers’ room being located on the left-hand side and Miranda’s room and a bathroom being on the right.</p>
<p>Evelyn would be sleeping in Miranda’s room.</p>
<p>Miranda’s room was not large but it was full and colourful. It had been recently redecorated so Miranda explained how Jacob, James and Gerry had taken down her wall old flowered wallpaper her mother had chosen 15 years prior (thankfully) and replaced it with a plain pink one. There were teddy bears and stuffed animals in almost every corner. The room also had an abundance of framed photos capturing family moments, the day she started Muggle primary school in the village and the day she left for Hogwarts. There was also a wooden desk next to the door with a small wooden locked drawer.</p>
<p>She also noticed the same photo of the two girls as first years as was at her wall at High Peak, she didn’t draw attention to it or acknowledge it but a part of her was glad to reaffirm it meant as much to Miranda as it did to her.</p>
<p>The Tatesworth family was undoubtedly a happy and close one, this was definitely the room of a girl who had a happy childhood.</p>
<p>Unlike the rickety old camp bed which Miranda had been subjected to when visiting Evelyn, the Tatesworth’s had provided Evelyn with an air mattress.</p>
<p>It was inflated by a foot pump that the girls began taking turns using while also unpacking their things. Miranda had considerably more things so most of the pumping fell to Evelyn.</p>
<p>As soon as Miranda had unpacked, she then proceeded to unlock the wooden drawer, removed her wand from one of her three bags and placed it in the compartment.</p>
<p>“I always leave my wand in the locked drawer when I am home, it creates less questions that way,” Miranda stated.</p>
<p>The hint was obvious in her tone, she wanted Evelyn to do likewise.</p>
<p>This was the first time she would really be separated from her wand. To appease her best friend however she ceased foot pumping, produced her wand from her school satchel and placed it beside Miranda’s in the drawer. Her wand, 10 inches, Acacia wood and with a Jackalope antler core was not much to look it, but had helped her display powerful magic.</p>
<p>Ollivander had failed to match this wand to an owner for the better part of fifty years, and had almost given up hope before Evelyn had come along. He nearly couldn’t believe it when it actually chose someone and if he had known how well it had served her, he would likely be equally as if not more shocked. It was a highly temperamental wand, as most made of Acacia were, but Evelyn was temperamental herself and the two had nearly found a bond over that. The core was even more of a mystery, most Skylar’s had a core of Basilisk horn, made popular by Salazar Slytherin himself and with which practisers of the Dark Arts have a fondness. The meaning of a Jackalope horn was unknown however, some speculated that it meant someone who was torn between two worlds, symbolised by the Jackalope displaying characteristics of two different species. Others suggested it was to display individualism and a lack of conformity, displayed by the Jackalope’s rareness. Both of which were relevant to Evelyn so one or of the explanations must be true.</p>
<p>Miranda then closed and locked both wands in her drawer, “Thank you,” she said.</p>
<p>Evelyn put on a smile but it was fake, she hated being separated from her wand. It felt as if she was now truly apart from the world of magic and stranded in this world of clueless Muggles and goats were a slightly above average lasagne was the only saving grace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas brings a surprise visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn had been at Hollybrook farm for four days now.</p><p>She was still finding it difficult to fit in here, she didn’t mind the farm life however, and was even beginning to have a fondness for the goats despite their ominous horns. They were far from dangerous as had been her assumption and instead were great listeners that didn’t speak much. Finding common ground with the people was still difficult. Gerry Tatesworth spent most of the days working with the two boys, he got up at the dawn and only really stopped for meal times and when it got dark. It made finding opportunities for conversation difficult.</p><p>Evelyn would have much preferred to be outdoors working with the animals rather than doing the house chores and cooking with Miranda and Mr’s Tatesworth. After all, the animals wouldn’t pester her with increasingly invasive questions the way Madeline Tatesworth did. She was trying her best to tolerate her but Evelyn’s patience was being tested, if it hadn’t been for Miranda making her to relinquish her wand, a silencing charm may very well have been heading Mr’s Tatesworth’s way. They may have looked similar but she had the polar opposite personality of the shy and timid Miranda.</p><p>The family all gathered in the evenings to watch the television, a box that Muggles used to watch visual broadcasts rather than doing anything productive or talking to each other. Silence from the audience seemed to be heavily insisted upon so they could watch other Muggles act out drama or read out their news. Muggles news was actually very like Wizard news in the sense that it only cared about intrigue, crime, and killing.</p><p>Despite the challenging situation, Evelyn was beginning to believe it was at least slightly better being here rather than High Peak and she had Miranda.</p><p>It was Christmas Eve night; the clock had just chimed 11 pm and both Miranda had Evelyn had settled into their bed and air mattress respectively. The air mattress wasn’t wonderful but it was still more comfortable than her old servants’ bed back home.</p><p>“We never talked about the night with George last week?” Miranda suddenly piped up in the darkness.</p><p>“What about it?” Evelyn snapped back with a tinge of bitterness.</p><p>“Well, it seemed obvious you two were going to get together and then you came back that night and refused to talk about it,” Miranda began carefully.</p><p>Pressing Evelyn was often a bad idea.</p><p>“Well, that’s all you need to know,” Evelyn replied dismissively.</p><p>“I guess it’s just that, it’s clearly annoyed you and if talking about it would help, I would like to help you,” Miranda continued in a cautious but kind voice.</p><p>Evelyn realised she had really shut Miranda out, perhaps she should share a bit on her thoughts. Within reason of course.</p><p>“He didn’t turn up,” Evelyn blurted out, the bitterness had changed to embarrassment almost. She then realised this embarrassment was what had held her back from talking about it. She was nothing if not proud.</p><p>“Oh Evelyn, that’s awful!” Miranda suddenly squealed, disturbing the general silence of the sleepy farmstead.</p><p>Both girls were then silent, assessing if they had woken any of the other inhabitants but after a short while, it appeared as if they had gotten away with it.</p><p>“It wasn’t ideal,” Evelyn replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Are you annoyed at him?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Don’t do anything bad to him, Evelyn. You don’t know what the story was.”</p><p>“Oh I won’t do anything serious to him….humiliation and moderate pain are still options,” Evelyn replied in one of her ominous jokes. The kind if you didn’t know if she was serious or not.</p><p>There was a slight snigger from Miranda, she knew Evelyn was angry and to a bit hurt but she had overcome much worse. “What would you have done if he had met up with you?”</p><p>Evelyn had fallen hard and fast for George. She couldn’t quite put her finger on but something about him made her feel different which was shown by how out of character she sometimes acted around him. It was nice to escape from the harshness of her world for a while. She was still unsure she could have that level of intimacy but considering she had gone to go meet him that night, she had at least been willing to try it with him.</p><p>She would never say this aloud however, in the end she just replied; “I don’t know.”</p><p>“And that club you two went to, that thing Harry Potter was doing, are you still going to go?”</p><p>Evelyn had got involved in Dumbledore’s army for various reasons, she had wanted justice for Adelaide Skylar, to protect Miranda from those who would see her dead and to spend time with George and maybe even stop him from getting himself killed. She however had come to the realisation, instead of justice, what she really wanted was revenge. She wanted to hurt the Death Eaters for what they had did to her, not just for killing her Grandmother but also for her parent’s situation. As far as she was concerned, Voldemort had taken all three of her relatives. This thirst for retribution was growing to the point that it even threatened to consume any of her other semi-honourable reasons she had got involved with them for. George in many ways had been her anchor from her getting swept up in this hate by appealing to her better nature and redirecting her anger as he had done at Hogsmeade that day, but now, he had shown his true colours and she intended to eject him entirely from her life.</p><p>She thought back to that fateful Saturday, a small part of just wished she had gone back to the castle and not got involved in Dumbledore’s Army at all. Had she been pretending to be something that she wasn’t? Had it only been distracting her from what she truly wanted? There was little merit in looking back at it, she was in the DA now and they may have been holding her at arm’s length but she would keep in with them while it was advantageous to her goal.</p><p>“I probably will, I am still the outcast there but what’s new?” Evelyn replied.</p><p>“Tell me about it, being back here, I feel lonelier than ever” Miranda replied.</p><p>“Are things not better for you here in the Muggle world?” Evelyn asked slightly puzzled. She knew that Miranda was an outcast in Slytherin for obvious reasons but why was she here.</p><p>“You haven’t been in the village yet. You see whenever my magic first manifested itself, I had no idea what was happening and couldn’t control it. I thought I was going mad and people began to think I was some kind of freak. Before I left Muggle primary school, one of the other girls was teasing me about smelling of goats all the time and suggesting I was some kind of a monster because of the rumours about me. I didn’t mean to, but I lost control of my temper and accidentally set fire to her skirt. It wasn’t a big fire and it went out quickly so she was okay but word spread and I had to leave the school early. It was passed off that I did it with a lighter as the only person present was the other girl and she was too traumatised to be able to accurately recall what happened. Mum and Dad haven’t let me go into the village since and people now keep their distance from this place. Even Jacob and James have to be home-schooled now,” Miranda replied wearily.</p><p>It then hit Evelyn how harsh Miranda’s existence was. She may have had a happy family but the two world’s she inhabited were cold and cruel to her. Perhaps this was why they had such a strong friendship; Evelyn could always see the parallels between their respective challenging existences.</p><p>“That’s rough…I am sorry,” Evelyn said awkwardly but sympathetically.</p><p>“Thank you,” Miranda replied gratefully, “It looks like we will just have to be outsiders together then. There’s no place I would rather be.”</p><p>Evelyn smiled to herself, one of her genuine smiles, “When we have each other, who cares what everyone else thinks.”</p><p>The main revelation that Evelyn was now focusing on however as she drifted off to sleep was how Miranda, a Muggle-born, had been able to cast magic without using a wand. Was she more powerful than she even knew herself?</p><p>Also, why hadn’t the Book of Admittance and Quill of acceptance at Hogwarts recorded her first uses of magic so the Tatesworth’s could be informed of her true nature, as was the case will all Muggle-Borns?</p><p>Evelyn chose, in the end, to push these questions to the back of her mind, there was maybe a perfectly rational explanation, but maybe someday she would help Miranda seek answers.</p><hr/><p>The sun rose on what was Evelyn’s first ever Christmas day, never mind a Muggle Christmas day, her hopes were not high.</p><p>The house awoke early to the James’s excited cry’s, he was the youngest after all. He was excited to see what Santa had brought him.</p><p>Evelyn had a basic understanding of Santa Clause and Miranda had tried to fill in the gaps. He was basically an overweight man that some Muggles wholeheartedly believed, travelled the world in a night, could ominously assess if the inhabitants of a dwelling were awake or asleep and if the latter was true, would gain authorised access to their property.</p><p>Santa of course had spilled into the Wizarding World but the Christmas’s of Evelyn’s youth had been strictly Christmas free. Partly as her Grandmother hated Muggles, largely as she believed happiness and celebration were wasteful and pointless.</p><p>Evelyn and Miranda seemed intent on sleeping through the initial madness until Mr’s Tatesworth appeared and asked them to come join the others downstairs.</p><p>“Oh and a very Christmas girls!” she added emphatically before leaving.</p><p>Miranda reciprocated but thankfully Madeline had already left the room in a whirl of optimism and cheer before she could hear Evelyn cursing underneath her breath.</p><p>Miranda semi-eagerly but sleepily fell out of bed. Evelyn was more reluctant; she had no idea what to expect from this day. She eventually got off her air mattress and began to get ready.</p><p>Evelyn followed Miranda in having a shower. The shower was by far her favourite thing about the Tatesworth house. It may have been a simple electrical one but in comparison to High Peak and the shower attachment which was placed over the taps of the rusting bathtub, it was luxury. You could even control the temperature instead of it running ice cold or boiling hot as the Skylar’s defective plumbing did.</p><p>She had exhausted whatever Muggle clothes she had and was now having to wear some of Miranda’s things. Skylar was overall not a fan of Miranda’s clothes; they were bright and flowery mostly which did not suit Evelyn. Today however she was wearing a black blouse that Miranda apparently reserved for funerals.</p><p>Miranda and Evelyn made their way down the stairs and into the main family room which was one of the rooms located in the hallway near leading from the kitchen with the family photos and scenic paintings. Evelyn was dragging her feet slightly but was conscious that Miranda didn’t notice her reluctance.</p><p>Surprisingly for once, the TV wasn’t on and Madeline and Gerry Tatesworth were sitting on the sofa with their arm around each other as James emphatically and excitedly tore open presents while Jacob followed suit, only with a slightly more composed nature as if he was overly conscious of coming across as too keen.</p><p>“Merry Christmas ladies,” Gerry stated as soon as he saw them. He then picked up a box in plain pink wrapping paper and handed it to Miranda.</p><p>Miranda’s tiredness gave way to full on excitement as she tore up the paper almost as empathically as James.</p><p>Her parents had given her a new red woollen scarf that Madeline had knitted.</p><p>Miranda then rushed over and gratefully hugged her parent’s, “Oh thank you, Mum and Dad, it’s wonderful.”</p><p>The two boys followed suit, so all five Tatesworth’s were now in a loving embrace on the sofa.</p><p>Evelyn sat crossed legged on the carpeted floor opposite them and felt gad that her shy and timid best friend at least had somewhere she was accepted.</p><p>After a short while the, group hug broke up and Mr Tatesworth produced another wrapped box from the corner. Evelyn knew it was traditional to have a Christmas tree with decorations and that present’s lay under but the Tatesworth did not appear to have that kind of money. Instead, they had an A2 painting Jacob had produced two years ago of such a tree that was blue tacked over the flowery wallpaper. It was impressive, he must be a good artist.   </p><p>“This is for you Evelyn. We all got you something to say thank you for spending Christmas with us and for all your help with the chores,” he said gratefully.</p><p>Evelyn was taken aback. She had not expected to be receiving any Christmas presents, she didn’t even have anything to give back to the Tatesworth’s.</p><p>Evelyn unsurely accepted the pink wrapping paper covered parcel.</p><p>“I am so sorry, to you all but I am afraid I have nothing to give in return,” Evelyn replied.</p><p>“No need to be sorry, finally getting to meet and spend time with the famous Evelyn is a gift in itself,” Madeline Tatesworth replied affectionately.</p><p>Evelyn, cautiously removed the wrapping paper and opened the small wooden box to reveal a silver cat necklace with “Jeffrey” inscribed on it. It was beautiful.</p><p>“Miranda picked this out as apparently you have a cat that you are very fond of, and that unfortunately couldn’t come with you,” Gerry Tatesworth added.</p><p>Evelyn was unsure what to think, this was the first ever present.</p><p>“I don’t quite know what to say… it’s amazing,” she eventually replied with a faint tinge of emotion.</p><p>Miranda gave her a hug which she reciprocated though albeit tacitly and she returned Gerry and Madeline’s smiles.</p><p>She had been unsure about the Tatesworths, she had disliked them even (especially Madeline) but this was one of the nicest things, anyone had ever done for her. There was no doubt in her mind that they were in fact good people, good Muggles at that. She had definitely been hasty to judge them and this world, it was something she was good at doing.</p><p>Suddenly she began to wonder something she hadn’t for a long time, what if she had a normal family? What is she had an overbearing but affectionate and loving mother like Madeline, or a stern but kind hearted father like Gerry? Would she now be sitting in her own happy family embrace on the sofa of their humble family home that had all its windows and no drafts or leaks?</p><p>Instead, she had none of it, she was completely alone now.</p><p>Evelyn quickly quelled the thought, that kind of thinking would get her nowhere. She had the hand life dealt her, and whether that was fair or not, it was how it is.</p><hr/><p>After present opening, they had some free time between breakfast and Christmas dinner. Madeline’s brother, Samuel was due to join them for lunch which secretly Evelyn was concerned about. Now there would be an entirely new Muggle she would have to try to find common ground with. From statements previously made by Miranda, she put together that he visited each Christmas and that he was quite popular, especially with the children. Maybe she would enjoy his company, who knows?</p><p>Miranda and her Mother were preparing the food while Jacob and Gerry went to do some morning chores. James had been impossibly to pry from his new games and toys and had disappeared off somewhere. Gerry had let it slide; it was Christmas after all. Evelyn had offered to help both parties but they insisted she should take a day off after all the hard work she had done thus far.</p><p>This hadn’t quite been what Evelyn wanted to hear, she wanted to stay busy as to avoid feeling any sorrow about her own family situation reoccurring. This was easily the hardest she had ever found facing her reality when she was surrounded by such joy and kinship.</p><p>Evelyn had begun making her way back to Miranda’s room so she could read for a while. She was well ahead with her school studies but she had borrowed some Muggle books from Miranda in an attempt to understand them better. She was especially enjoying one about animals taking over a farm.</p><p>She made her way up the stairs but before she got to Miranda’s room, a call came out from Jacob and James’s room.</p><p>“Miranda, do you want to play my new Space Invaders game with me? Jacob is too busy feeding the- “, James began but immediately stopped whenever he looked away from his screen and saw Evelyn standing in the landing in place of his sister.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you,” He shakily said to her.</p><p>“Can’t you play it on your own?” Evelyn replied. Her voice was cold, colder than her usual voice but it was not aimed towards James, she was just in a bad mood.</p><p>James didn’t reply, he looked back at his screen promptly. He seemed terrified of her, even more now she had spoke to him. In his defence however, the last person she had spoken to around his age, she had threatened to throw out a window at Hogwarts after the potato throwing incident.</p><p>Did she just walk on or did she try to mend this situation? She would have walked on had she not remembered about the necklace and how kind the family had been to her today. She should make some effort.</p><p>“I can play with you, if you want?” She added in a painfully forced, almost unintentionally comical, friendly voice.</p><p>James looked shocked; he had not expected this.</p><p>“Ye-yeah sure,” he stuttered awkwardly with nerves still present in his voice. Did he actually want to play with her or was he just too scared to say no to her?</p><p>Evelyn entered the room and took a seat beside him on Jacob’s twin bed that was parallel to his. He started to shuffle subtly away from her as if he was worried, she would do something terrible to him if she noticed.</p><p>She did notice and in response gave her best impression of a kind and compassionate smile which came across more as an unnerving grin.</p><p>James picked up the second controller and handed it to her, “Here you go,” he almost forced out as nerves appeared to be blocking his words.</p><p>“Why thank you, little man,” Evelyn replied.</p><p>The controller was a grey box about the size of a small plate with a single joystick, a red button and lead protruding from the console. This game shouldn’t be too hard.</p><p>“So, talk me through this, what am I doing and how do I do it?” Evelyn continued.</p><p>James seemed a little more comfortable and almost grateful Evelyn was showing an interest in him and his prized game.</p><p>“You control a rocket ship and I control a rocket ship. We have to shoot the aliens before they reach us and whoever shoots the most wins.”</p><p>The first two games Evelyn played ended quickly as it was harder than it looked but by the third game, she had it down to a fine art.</p><p>“So little man, do you like living here?” Evelyn questioned James.</p><p>James was slow to give answers at first but once he let down his defences, he was singing like a canary and told Evelyn what he thought of his family, home-schooling and how he wanted Jacob to inherit the farm so he would be free to become an astronaut.</p><p>“That sounds like quite the adventure you are planning, can I come too?” Evelyn replied in response to his planned adventure to the Moon. She was actually enjoying this chat, it proved to be an entertaining distraction getting an insight into life as a Muggle child. For purely academic purposes of course, or at least that was what she told herself.</p><p>“Not as much of an adventure as your school sounds like though. Mummy and Daddy don’t talk about it a lot but Miranda says you fly on brooms like witches from the fairy tales and have wands and magic!” James stated ecstatically. All nerves were well and truly gone.</p><p>Evelyn laughed at his optimism, “Believe me, it’s not as great as it sounds sometimes.”</p><p>She still much preferred her world to this one, but the more time she spent with the Tatesworth’s the more she realised the Muggle’s merits. They may not have had magic but they certainly weren’t backward or crude savages.</p><p>“I was really scared of you when you came here, I was still scared until today. You are quite funny and nice,” James admitted.</p><p>Sarcastic, cold and intimidating were the words usually used to describe Evelyn so she was quite shocked that someone saw her as funny and nice. Especially someone she had believed she would have been totally unable to relate to.</p><p>“Why thank you little man,” Evelyn replied with surprise but a sense of satisfaction at the compliment. Even if it did come from an eight-year-old.</p><p>“Jacob is scared of you too but he thinks you are really pretty, he told me the other night,” James continued.</p><p>“Okay, that enough,” Evelyn immediately replied jokingly but slightly awkwardly. </p><p>“What happened to *your* Mummy and Daddy?” James suddenly blurted out. “We were told not to ask about them by Miranda, why? Did something bad happen them?”</p><p>Evelyn went silent, the smile she had sported immediately dropped. Of course, this would come up at some point.</p><p>Why couldn’t she just escape their shadow even just for a while? They had been slowly creeping into her mind like a thief in the night since Voldemort returned last year, since Adealide had been murdered and now even escaping to literally another world did not successfully stop her having to think about or answer questions about them.  </p><p>Thankfully Miranda burst in before the silence got too awkward or Evelyn said or did anything she regretted.</p><p>“Lunch is nearly ready and Uncle Sam has just arrived, James!” she excitedly exclaimed.</p><p>James let out a shriek of happiness and lost interest in his guest much to Evelyn’s relief.</p><p>The two rushed out of the room down the stairs with great optimism.</p><p>Evelyn felt herself judging them slightly for such a lapse in dignity but decided she was just being snobbish. She got up from Jacob’s bed, eventually worked out how to turn out the television and began to make her way downstairs.</p><p>As she exited the kitchen into the yard, she spotted this Uncle Sam, making conversation to Gerry and Madeline, with James in his arms and an adoring crowd of Miranda and Jacob looking up in wonder at this tall grizzled man.</p><p>He had his back to her but she could still make out that he was middle aged, greying and with a look of a man who was world weary, there was no doubt in her mind. Uncle Sam was no Muggle, he was someone she had met before, a wizard and an Auror at that. He was Apollo Mason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Samuel Maypenny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Samuel Maypenny explains why he is at Hollybrook.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn was genuinely gobsmacked. One hundred and one questions were rattling through her head. She had established last night that Miranda had an unorthodox introduction into the Wizard World but had been trying to push it to the back of her mind until Apollo Mason had turned up presenting himself as “Uncle Sam”.</p><p>“Samuel, this is Miranda’s friend from school,” Madeline said as soon as Evelyn appeared at the farm’s doorstep.</p><p>Mason turned to greet the visitor with a friendly and warm smile until he realised just who it was. A soon as he locked his eyes with Evelyn, the smile dropped. He was just as shocked as she was but was trying desperately to hide it.</p><p>Evelyn wondered what he was going to do next, would he confront her? Try to curse her? In the end, he resumed his smile, albeit obviously false that duped all but Evelyn.</p><p>What was his angle?</p><p>“Samuel Maypenny, nice to meet you, Evelyn was it?” he said outstretching his hand for a handshake with a smiling James still in his other arm.</p><p>He knew exactly who she was, Evelyn could read people easily and it was clear he knew fine well this was the same Evelyn who had caused a scene in Dumbledore’s office and spiked him with a love potion.</p><p>“That’s me, pleased to meet you Samuel,” she replied with a specific sarcastic emphasis on “Samuel”. The others wouldn’t have picked up on it but Mason most definitely did. The two gripped each other’s hands a little too aggressively in their handshake.</p><p>He quickly turned away from her and back to the Tatesworth family.</p><p>“So is lunch ready yet, Molly? I hope you used Mum and Dads old recipe for the potatoes,” Mason stated.</p><p>She understood why Miranda would never have picked up on her feud with her “Uncle”. To Miranda, the Auror Evelyn had butted heads with was simply Apollo Mason. She knew nothing else and had never actually seen him. How could she have worked it out that Apollo Mason and Samuel Maypenny were the same person by name alone?</p><p>“The Turkey should be near done now, Miranda and Evelyn will you help me dish out the plates?”</p><p>Miranda made her way towards the kitchen eagerly, but Evelyn kept a mistrustful eye on Mason as she walked with her. One which he reciprocated.</p><p>She was still baffled by what was going on but she would have to keep her wits about her, as far as she saw it, she was about to sit down with the enemy.</p>
<hr/><p>After the three girls had dished out plates of Turkey, sprouts and mash which they handed out to the others who were now coming in from the yard, the family and Evelyn sat down at the kitchen table. This time Evelyn was at the end of the bench with Miranda, James, and Jacob all squeezed in to her right.</p><p>Gerry was beside her on the chair at the head of the table with Apollo and Madeline sitting on the opposite side.</p><p>“Can we pull the crackers now?” James asked excitedly.</p><p>Evelyn was initially confused but she quickly deducted that a cracker was the colourful cardboard contraption in front of her. There was one placed in front of every other person.</p><p>“Of course, James!” Madeline proclaimed excitedly.</p><p>The family picked up the cracker placed in front of them and picked someone else to pull it with. The two boys paired up with each other, Miranda was with her Mother, Gerry seemed to not be bothered and passed his to a grateful James. It was Evelyn and Mason left it seemed.</p><p>The two locked eyes, the others were distracted so no one noticed the looks of spite, anger with still a great deal of surprise that were being exchanged.</p><p>Evelyn held up her cracker and Apollo took up the other end.</p><p>Out of all the competing parties, these two were easily the most competitive, neither wanted to lose to the other.</p><p>The cracker snapped and Apollo was victorious.</p><p>He looked rather smug.</p><p>Evelyn had spotted the other victors produce a cheap paper hat, a bad joke and some piece of plastic no one would ever use in their day to day lives. She was hardly devastated by the loss.</p><p>“Well done Samuel, you really are stronger than a little girl not even half your age,” Evelyn replied sarcastically but with a light-hearted laugh to avoid suspicion from the others. It was definitely a joke and a jab.</p><p>Mason pretended to be unphased and put on his paper crown. Evelyn held in genuine laughter as he looked ridiculous and petty as he sat there with blue paper on his head.</p><p>The group then tucked into their dinner. There was some conversation, mainly the Tateswoth’s catching up with their deceptive relative. Ultimately it was quite sporadic and Evelyn didn’t contribute. She was preoccupied as the food was good, very good. The best Evelyn had had in a long time, if not ever. She was also keeping an eye on the others and was trying to assess if any of the family might know of “Samuel’s” Magical ability. Ultimately it wasn’t clear if they did or didn’t, if any one of them did know it was a very deep secret that they were hiding well. There were so many questions, she would have to devise a way to get some answers soon.</p><p>After they had all completed their mains, Mr’s Tatesworth brought out a Christmas pudding. As she dished it out Mr Tatesworth produced a bottle of wine from a bottom cupboard.</p><p>“Miranda, Evelyn would either of you like a glass?” Gerry inquired much to Jacob’s annoyance at being excluded. Miranda accepted one but Evelyn refused. She had once stolen a half-empty bottle of the Squib’s considerable whiskey collection from their cottage as they themselves were passed out drunk one Saturday night last year when she was back home.</p><p>This was before they had a terrifying Alsatian as their guard dog of course.</p><p>She had wanted to see what all the fuss was about (for purely academic purposes naturally). It had tasted awful, and she only managed two sips before disposing of the rest. The experience was enough to put her off for at least a little while longer.</p><p>After the puddings were finished and the glass or even two glasses of wine were finished by some, Evelyn felt as if she would never eat again she was so full.</p><p>Mason had just mentioned how his job had got increasingly demanding. Evelyn felt this was a prime opportunity to stir the pot and see what his “job” allegedly was.</p><p>“What is it you work as Samuel?” Evelyn inquired.</p><p>“I am a civil servant of sorts, I deal with criminals and those who aspire to be criminals,” he replied in a pointed comment at Evelyn.</p><p>“Ohh now that sounds very brave, it sounds a lot like one of these things called an Auror. Have you ever heard of one of those?” Evelyn mockingly asked.</p><p>The Muggles had no idea what she was talking about naturally but Miranda looked perplexed. She clearly had no idea why Evelyn had brought this up but Evelyn’s ignorance of the Muggle world give her a cover story. She knew there was no Auror’s in this world, they were called police officers or some such here. People who ran around in funny hats and shouted a lot. Miranda didn’t know Evelyn knew this however as it came from her out of curriculum reading for DADA.</p><p>“I am afraid I haven’t,” Apollo lied comfortably but Evelyn’s piercing eyes clearly made him slightly uneasy.</p><p>“Ah of course you haven’t, most of them are self-righteous upstarts who just run around harassing people. Not the type of job for a considerate and honest man such as yourself” Evelyn asserted coldly.</p><p>Mason was struggling to hold in a glare and keep up his painfully fake laugh.</p><p>“No, I do nothing like that, I just keep things and people in order so no one gets hurt,” he asserted back.</p><p>“It does sound so ever exciting, personally I would have seen you more as a craftsman, a *Mason* maybe?” she replied.</p><p>Both Apollo and Evelyn then realised how they were making it obvious through the path of this conversation that they knew each other. </p><p>Maybe it was time to cool off, she did have a scar on her right hand from the last time she had gone too far in making fun of him.</p><p>Thankfully however, the alcohol had taken its effect on Gerry, Molly, and Miranda and they were now having their own, slightly ridiculous conversation gleefully unaware of the Mason/Skylar confrontation since the Auror question. The mustn’t drink very often.</p><p>Jacob and James had been too preoccupied devising a way to secure more pudding for the last while. </p><p>“Right then it’s time for the speech,” Gerry suddenly blurted out in a slightly slurred voice, unintentionally ending the uneasy tension between his daughters’ best friend and his brother in law.</p><p>The group then made their way to the family room where the TV was switched on for the first time today. Evelyn took a seat next on the sofa to a slightly intoxicated Miranda.</p><p>The screen was filled with some sort of band singing about some God saving some Queen. Was this in reference to some kind of fairytale, like a Knight in shining armour saving the Princess like the books she had read as a child?</p><p>Muggle studies had briefly covered Muggle rulers but it was very confusing how they apparently had a Queen but their Prime Minister, a shady looking man, held all the power. So confusing that Hogwarts had neglected to cover it entirely. </p><p>Then a woman appeared on screen with elegant clothes, glasses and grey hair but still with a hint of its original brown. Was this the Queen that had been saved by the God in the song?</p><p>She had an equally elegant voice, even more refined than Evelyn’s. She spent most of the time talking about the anniversary of the ending of some big war. “The Second World War,” she referred to it as. Evelyn had briefly studied Muggle wars in now obviously deeply flawed Muggle studies. From memory, this was a pretty bad one, one that had seen much death and destruction not always on battlefields and had even made such an impact that there were ripples felt even in her world. In a way, Evelyn wondered whether the second war that was brewing in her world would similarly be worse than the first.</p><p>The woman went on to describe other problems facing the Muggle world, war, famine but also documented how people were dedicating themselves to try to better the situation of others. Despite being a cynic, Evelyn did feel very slightly moved by the montage. She would hardly let anyone know this however.</p><p>“Isn’t she just wonderful,” Miranda suddenly stated in a moderately drunk voice.</p><p>“She beats Fudge for sure,” Evelyn replied. Mason was sitting in the chair next to her so she made sure it was loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>The next few hours were spent watching Muggle movies, most of which were Christmas themed.</p><p>The wine had kept flowing, Evelyn lost count what bottle they were on after three. Miranda had stopped however after she had got up from the sofa at one point and nearly fell flat on her face.</p><p>Most of it was being consumed by Apollo, he was holding it well however it was clear he had experience. No wonder he had fallen prey to the love potion.</p><p>Jacob and James had cleared off long ago likely to go play more of their game.</p><p>Evelyn had been half tempted to clear off on her own also but she wanted to keep a close eye on Mason and in some way, she was enjoying observing the Christmas experience. It seemed like a fine time to forget your worry’s and live in a haze of TV, wine, and an abundance of food as the Tatesworth’s were demonstrating. The Muggle Christmas movies may have been cliched and predictable, but she was quite enjoying one about a snowman coming to life and flying with a boy around England. It was ridiculous but brought a very faint smile to her face.</p><p>Wait, was she being drawn into what Gerry Tatesworth had referred to as “The Christmas Spirit,” when he was defending his slightly excessive indulgence of alcohol today to his albeit equally as tipsy wife? No, she would have to snap out of it. While Mason was still here, she would have to be careful.</p><p>Time had flown by and now it was dinner time. Evelyn however was still far from hungry; the Christmas dinner and the following pudding had been enough to satisfy her for one day.</p><p>After refusing a sandwich which contained some of the leftovers of lunch, she decided to take herself for a walk, partially to walk off some of her earlier feast, partially to avoid Mason but also as she hadn’t visited the goats today and they had most definitely been the highlight of her visit to Hollybrook farm thus far.</p><p>As the others were gathering in the kitchen for food, Evelyn stepped outside and made her way across the yard to the hay shed. Mason seemingly disappeared upstairs on her departure though. Should she think much of it? In the end she decided not to.</p><p>She arrived at the shed. A metal structured building, it contained hay bales, the family’s red tractor and pens that contained the goats that recently had kids before they were returned back to the fields. Evelyn assiduously slid open the loud iron door, stepped inside then carefully closed the door so as to not spook the inhabitants.</p><p>The pens were at the back of the shed so she made her way through the haybales until she arrived at the metal enclosure. There were three doe goats with two kids each as it wasn’t yet the season apparently for the main herd to have their offspring.</p><p>A grin came across Evelyn’s face, there was no one there to see it but these animals really did brighten her day. Especially the way the kids sported around the pen or how excited they were to see her thinking she had brought food. They were some of the very few living things that were not afraid of and/or despised her.</p><p>Evelyn grabbed a handful of food pellets and made her way over to the livestock. She knelt down and held it out in her hand. The smallest kid of the group, a runt no bigger than Jeffrey made his way over and started to nibble at the food in her hand. Her grin got wider; she would miss these goats when she left but for now, she would savour the moment.</p>
<hr/><p>“Care to explain just why exactly you are here,” A cold voice with strong hints of anger snarled from behind her.</p><p>It was Apollo Mason, of course he had used an apparition spell to enter the shed as to avoid suspicion from the others. This was also why she had been caught unawares as he hadn’t used the noisy metal door.</p><p>Evelyn’s grin ceased and turned into a fake, sarcastic smile as she stood up and turned around to face the Auror.</p><p>“Ah, so it is you Mr Mason, I was starting to think Mr Maypenny looked very similar to a man I once sneaked a love potion to,” Evelyn replied mockingly.</p><p>“You little-“ Mason then launched into a barrage of swear words.</p><p>He was clearly furious and his face was going bright red, but Evelyn remained calm with a sly smile.</p><p>“That’s quite a collection of insults you have, do you shout at children often?” Evelyn snidely retorted.</p><p>“I nearly lost my job because of you and that love potion! Not only was I publicly humiliated in front of a potions class but there was a very real possibility Miranda could have seen me.” Mason barked.</p><p>“Maybe you would have had to have been honest with her? Speaking of which are you Samuel or Apollo? And why does your own family not know you have magic?”</p><p>“That’s a secret and you have no right to know it, I would tell my family how dangerous you really are if it didn’t mean I would be putting them at an even greater risk by revealing the truth,” Apollo snapped back, he was trying to be intimidating but Evelyn didn’t see him as a threat. He had unnerved her that in Dumbledore’s office but he wouldn’t dare to so anything to her now.</p><p>At least he had shown he genuinely cared about the Tatesworth’s, it did suggest they were legitimately family. Why would the truth be putting them at risk however?</p><p>“Why is it you are so scared of me? I am no threat to these people; I am the one who has been honest with them at the end of the day.” Evelyn arrogantly asserted.</p><p>“So, you have told them the whole truth then? About your degenerate parent’s and how they view Muggle’s like my sister, brother-in-law, and nephews and Muggle-born’s like me and Miranda?” Apollo knew there was no ways Evelyn would reveal such a thing. He was the one cruelly smirking now. Evelyn was the one boiling with anger.</p><p>She was desperately trying to keep it suppressed so she didn’t lose herself and cause a scene that may be seen or heard from the house. Her options of retaliation against Apollo were limited without her wand (she had felt naked without it these past few days but no more than now,) but she still had a few ideas.</p><p>She was desperately trying to distract herself by piecing together the puzzle, he was more likely Samuel Maypenny than Apollo Mason as he had just confirmed he was Muggle-born and Madeline was his genuine Muggle sister. But was he lying? Why did Arthur use a fake name in the Wizarding World? What did her best friend really know?</p><p>In the end, all the uncertainty and never ceasing questions made her lose her train of thought and she was filled with rage. Mentioning her parents was yet another slight from it was time for him to pay for this one like he did the last one.</p><p>She was unsure quite what face she was pulling but Arthur/Apollo looked pretty intimidated but also oddly conflicted. Either way, he quickly reconsidered his eagerness for confrontation as before Evelyn could do anything to him, he piped up again.</p><p>“Look, look, lets clam down, okay? I care about my family and my niece and if you are half as good to her as she claims you are, then perhaps we do want the same thing,” Arthur said unsurely. Largely as it stuck in his throat to say this.</p><p>“Oh, so what, you want to be friends now?” Evelyn spat, still seething with anger. Her voice even scared the goats who were now cowering in the corner.</p><p>Arthur regained his composure slightly, “No I want a truce, for now at least we are on the same side.”</p><p>“If we are on the same side then you better start giving me some answers as to what is actually going on,” Evelyn hissed.</p><p>She was still furious, but noticing how she had scared the goats and the ongoing concern of the rest of the family discovering what was happening led to her calming slightly.</p><p>Mason wearily sat down a haybale opposite Evelyn.</p><p>“Samuel Maypenny is my real name; I was born to a Muggle family and Madeline is my Muggle sister. She knows of my magic and no one else in our family but my late parents. As my job as an Auror makes me a target for Dark Wizards, the Ministry allowed me to create the fiction of Apollo Mason to keep them safe so no one came after them. That is all,” he explained.</p><p>“That is clearly not all,” Evelyn snapped, “You are the first Auror I have ever heard of having a fake identity.”</p><p>“You really are annoyingly persistent,” he snapped back.</p><p>“I may be persistent, but that’s largely as you are not giving me any details,” she retorted.</p><p>“You already know too much,” Mason angrily asserted before getting up from the haybale and taking out his wand. He was about to transport himself back into the house before Evelyn, a brief thoughtful pause, spoke again.</p><p>“I would die for Miranda,”” Evelyn admitted. Her anger had faded, her voice was calm but serious. She had never said this aloud before but she knew it to be true. “If she is in real danger, I want to know.”</p><p>Mason was stopped in his tracks; he knew her words were true also. He didn’t speak for a while; he was mulling over if she should say what he was about to say. Evelyn recognised it as the same way he had looked when decided if she take a petty shot at the Skylars when he informed her of Adelaide’s death back in Dumbledore’s office.</p><p>He suddenly began speaking as he sat back on the haybale and stared at the floor, “In the early stages of the first war, the Ministry was on the back foot. It was riddled with informers and double agents and so the Death Eaters were always two steps ahead. Any attempts at our own infiltration had failed miserably, and very few if any Death Eaters wished to turn on You-Know-Who while he was winning.”</p><p>“Everyone knows this,” Skylar stated in annoyance.</p><p>Apollo gave her a look as if to tell her to shut up, then continued: “In the end, they picked seven eleven-year olds who were due to begin Hogwarts. It was the perfect plan; we were all Muggle-born and had never set foot in the Wizzard World until then so no one would recognise us. Instead of school we were trained as Auror’s in a programme known only by a trusted few.  They gave us fake identities, backstories and when we were eighteen, we joined the Death Eaters as double agents. It worked for a few years too, almost until the end of the war. The more trusted we became, the more information we received and gave to the Ministry. That all ended however when Gregory and Luciana Skylar became joint heads of the Death Eater’s internal security. They were smart and worked out almost immediately that they had traitors in their midst. They submitted all the suspects to mandatory questioning, one tiny slip in my backstory was all it took for them to see through the façade.”</p><p>A glimpse of pain came across his face, this was clearly a traumatic memory.</p><p>“They tortured me day and night for weeks until I told them everything. How we were Muggle-born Ministry spies, the whole thing. And so, they captured my friends before they could flee and brought us to the old Avery house.”</p><p>His voice sounded as if he was holding back tears. Evelyn was blank, she was dreading hearing about what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>“I had told them all I knew but they tortured me anyway along with the others. It’s a sight I won’t forget, my friends in pain, Luciana snarling questions and Gregory’s cruel grin as we begged for mercy.</p><p>He then unbuttoned his top few buttons on his shirt and revealed an assortment of burns and scars on his upper chest alone, Evelyn was conscious not to visibly react but she was horrified, what kind of people could do that to another human being?</p><p>“In the end, the Ministry found where they were keeping us. A group of our fellow Auror’s attacked the house. Gregory and Luciana killed my friends however before the Auror’s broke through. I only survived because they said I was the weakest, the one who had got the others killed, and they wanted me to tell the Ministry what happened to those who think they can trick You-Know-Who. I escaped through the burning house but only to find that the Ministry denied all knowledge of me. I was a loose end to a dirty secret. How the Ministry had trained children to be spys and how they had all got killed bar me.  I was anonymous, there was no record of Apollo Mason or Samuel Maypenny and in the end, it was only after pulling some strings and agreeing to keep quiet did I receive an alibi of how I hadn’t attended Hogwarts, hid out the war in the Muggle world and was now to receive a job as a glorified pen pusher in the Auror’s department informing people of their dead Grandmother’s,” Arthur said the last sentence in considerable resentment.</p><p>He had avoided eye contact for most of the conversation but looked directly at her now: “I am sorry you know for what I said about your Grandmother that day in Hogwarts. When I received the news of her death, I was happy I won’t deny it. She had been at the Avery’s too; it was right before she defected. She would watch us so we didn’t escape while your parents were away on other business. She didn’t do anything or say anything, she just sat and read as if we weren’t even there while we were begging until we had no breath for food and water. When I saw you enter the office, I saw your parents. I thought you were like them but I was wrong, they would have murdered someone like Miranda long ago, you care about her, that’s clear to see,” he continued. He even gave a half but genuine smile at the end. He obviously did love his family if he could completely look past Evelyn’s transgressions against him because she cared for his niece.</p><p>Evelyn had no idea what to think about all this but his last comment was clearly a gesture of goodwill so she decided to respond with her own.</p><p>After her own solemn silence, she spoke up, “I am sorry about the love potion.” She was staring at her feet the whole time and kind of had to force the words out but there was at least some remorse present.</p><p>She looked up to see Samuel give a slight nod to her right hand. The one engraved with, “I will respect my betters,” “It seems you have already paid for that one,” he responded. “I should have known better; it was obviously a ruse but I drank it anyway. As I am sure you noticed in the house, it has become a slight problem for me since the war.”</p><p>Evelyn was slightly taken aback by his honesty to her but then she realised this was maybe the first time he had spoken about these things’ out loud possibly ever. After all, who did he have to confide in? Especially if the Ministry had made him swear to be silent.</p><p> “I would tell my family everything if I could, it pains me to lie to them but I made some pretty powerful and dangerous enemies during the war. That’s why I can’t take any risks and it’s why whenever I knew Miranda was like me, I hid her magic until I knew for definite, she wouldn’t be at risk. Do you understand?”</p><p>Evelyn gave a brief nod.</p><p>Samuel then looked deep into Evelyn’s eyes, almost as if he could see her soul. After five seconds of uncomfortable silence, he continued.</p><p>“There’s one more thing: I can see the look in your eyes, there’s so much anger but also revenge.  A word of advice, that thirst for revenge may not have consumed you yet but it will and they say those who seek revenge should dig two graves. They were right.”</p><p>“People die all the time in war, why should I be any different?” Evelyn replied confrontationally.</p><p>Realistically, she had no intention of rushing towards being six feet under in a cheap wooden box in the Skylar’s overgrown and neglected cemetery. She adopted this hard exterior however as who was Samuel to now presume to tell her what to do. She was also overcompensating to hide how disgusted she was feeling about her parents.</p><p>“The second grave isn’t always yours,” Apollo warned before getting up from the haybale and disappearing back into the house in an apparition spell.</p><p>Evelyn outright dismissed this. At the time she was vengeful but not so vengeful as to be so reckless. In time she would wish she had taken this warning much more seriously.</p>
<hr/><p>Evelyn sat with the goats for a while longer after he left, it was then that these revelations really truly hit her.</p><p>There were so many thoughts rushing through her mind. She had some answer’s finally, as to why Miranda had never been told she had magic until well after her powers manifested and to why Samuel was here and why he had said what he did in Dumbledore’s study. </p><p>Was he lying? She was a good judge in character and in many ways, she had been listening to the story zealously looking for signs of lies but it all pointed in the opposite direction. Something niggled at her that it was not the full story as it was very uncommon for two Muggle-borns to be from one immediate family but what he had said was still the truth it seemed.</p><p> She was horrified by what he had recounted about the Avery house, not as she was squeamish or soft hearted but as this was her parents who he had described. Her parents. She had this image of two dangerous psychopaths in her head for most of her life but actually hearing for the first time in detail some of their atrocities made her want to vomit. They were still thankfully in prison with no hope of release but she still came from these lunatics.</p><p>It was no wonder Samuel hated them for what they had done.</p><p>She still didn’t like him but her heart had softened slightly, she even felt slight remorse for the love potion fiasco. He was just trying to do the right thing for his family even if it meant making hard decisions. A part of her respected that. They also did have a common cause of looking out for Miranda so they didn’t need to be enemies for now.</p><p>Evelyn walked towards the metal door and slid it open.</p><p>A she emerged into the yard the Tatesworth family exited from their house led by Samuel. It looked as if he was leaving.</p><p>The family took turns hugging him, apart from Gerry who gave Samuel a firm handshake.</p><p>After they had all said their goodbye’s, Samuel looked to Evelyn who had moved up to join the rest of the group.</p><p>He gave her nod which she reciprocated before he made his way down the lane and towards the village to “catch a bus.”</p><p>The Tatesworth’s didn’t return to their wine and television until both Jacob and James were sent to bed around nine, 3 hours since Samuel had left. These three hours were spent playing board games and sharing family stories from the past. Evelyn welcomed the distraction but it was clear the revelations had been eating away at her.</p><p>Evelyn made her apologies and made her way to bed around half nine.  </p><p>Going to bed early didn’t bring the relief of sleep however, she just lay awake until Miranda joined her around midnight.</p><p>Evelyn however pretended to be asleep as to avoid a conversation, she had guessed Miranda had been worried about how quiet she had been since dinner time but how could Evelyn begin to talk to her best friend about any of this.</p><p>Like the DA she would have to keep this a secret, she had no idea how as she struggled to keep the latter to herself but she would have to no matter how much she didn’t want to. In a sense, she now felt that she owed it to Apollo, not so much for her actions as she still believed they were mostly justified but for her kin’s.</p><p>She was unsure of when she finally drifted off but it was late and it was far from restful slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lady Evelyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn prepares to leave the Muggles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Evelyn’s and Miranda’s last day at the Tatesworth’s before heading back to Hogwarts. Not much of significance had happened since Christmas.  Evelyn’s days still consisted of helping Madeline and Miranda with housework while James, Jacob, and Gerry did farm work. Both her and Miranda were also keeping up with the work for their O.W.L.S in their spare time. Evelyn was quietly confident, afterall she had read all of this before when she got onto the fifth year reading in her personal study time back in third year.  She could tell Miranda was stressed however.</p><p>On New Year’s day, the Tatesworth had held a small birthday party at Miranda’s request for Evelyn turning definitively sixteen. Evelyn had been unamused but she at least pretended to enjoy herself for her host’s sake. A small part of her however was rather touched and she gave into a slightly awkward smile when the Tatesworth’s sang her happy birthday.</p><p>Despite still being greatly annoying, Evelyn had ceased a great deal of hostility towards Madeline. The cat necklace from Christmas, which Evelyn had grown rather fond of, had bought Mr’s Tateswoth’s way into Skylar’s good books. Gerry also seemed to appreciate how much work Evelyn was doing, she had obliterated his initial prejudice towards her perceived well-to-do background and he even brought her along once to feed the goats. This was of course much to young James delight as it meant she could take his place. Despite Evelyn’s unsureness about her ability to bond with anyone younger than herself, Evelyn had grown quite fond of James, the two had even began to play his video games together most afternoons. He was so innocent in a sense she saw the eight years old as pure, yet unspoilt by the cruel world around him. He had also refrained from the personal questions about her family after a subtle warning from Miranda. Skylar even allowed him to make fun of her strange hair and accent and he was mystified by the stories of her world.</p><p> Jacob was different entirely; he was moody and aloof in the last two weeks he had barely spoken to Evelyn beyond general greeting’s as they passed in the house or on the farm. He did stare at her a lot though, James and Miranda said as it was because he fancied her and naturally, they found this amusing. Evelyn on the other hand found it slightly inappropriate but held her tongue. He was however a great artist. Evelyn had little experience in art herself, she mainly drew diagrams and mind maps now but she had dabbled in sketches during her younger days hence the drawing of Jeffrey in her room at High Peak. She now showed little interest and if she was honest, saw it as rather pointless. Jacob had real talent however, to the point that it could advance beyond a hobby.</p><p>Evelyn had initially struggled to keep Samuel’s secret but she had gradually grown more comfortable with it. Afterall what was the alternative? She had however decided that when they returned to Hogwarts, she would maybe give Miranda some lessons in what she had learnt so far from the DA and her own Defense against the Dark Arts knowledge, it couldn’t hurt. There were areas of the Forbidden Forest she knew that no one would begin to look and would be a prime training ground. If Miranda was in danger, Evelyn would do her best to help.</p><p>It was early Saturday morning, just after breakfast. Evelyn and James were playing his computer games while Jacob and Gerry were out doing farm work. Gerry had given James the day off as he was upset at Evelyn and Miranda going.</p><p>Miranda was studying in her room so Evelyn had at least a few hours to spend with James.</p><p>Halfway through playing their third round of the two playing a Tetris inspired game (which Evelyn had proved exceptionally good at), James started to cry.</p><p>“Why are you so sad little man?” Evelyn responded in a concerned but puzzled voice.</p><p>“I will miss you and Miranda when you go,” he replied tearfully.</p><p>Evelyn was unsure of how to respond, no one had cried before when faced with the prospect of being away from her. She did have a real soft spot for James however, he was clearly lonely being home-schooled on a farm with no neighbours and a distance from the village. He didn’t deserve such an existence.</p><p>“I will miss you too little man,” she replied with a smile. It was a genuine smile.</p><p>James gave her an unexpected hug, surprisingly neglecting his beloved game in the process.</p><p>Evelyn was yet again perplexed but she eventually reciprocated the long hug. She was getting better at this.</p><p>“Will you come back soon?” he asked after the hug ended.</p><p>“Of course, where else will I be able to play Muggle games?” she replied affectionately.</p><p>“You still need to explain what a mug-el is,” he added innocently.</p><p>“That’s one for Miranda to explain,” Evelyn laughed.</p><p>“And why you sound so posh, like the Queen,” he added,</p><p>“I assure you, I am no Queen little man, but if I was, you would be one of my knights for definite” Evelyn joked.</p><p>James was over the moon at this prospect.</p><p>The two continued to play their game until lunch.</p><p>It was as Mr’s Tatesworth had shouted up the stairs to summon them for lunch did James produce an envelope from his nightstand drawer.</p><p>“For you,” he said handing her the envelope with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“That is very kind of you little man, may I open it?” Evelyn replied affectionately.</p><p>“No, Lady Evelyn you have to wait for when you leave!” he exclaimed. Lady Evelyn was what James had taken to call her for a nickname.</p><p>“Ah yes, of course, how very foolish of me,” Evelyn replied slipping the envelope into her black jacket.</p><p>Mr’s Tatesworth had been so kind as to wash Evelyn’s Muggle clothes so she would no longer have to borrow Miranda’s. This had been after Evelyn clear displeasure at having to wear a favourite flowery blouse of Miranda’s last week.</p><p>“If I am not mistaken, I believe your mother said that she was making her delicious lasagne today,” Evelyn added. There was a hint of anticipation in her voice as though she had only really accepted Madeline Tatesworth later in her stay at the farm, her lasagne had been a winner from day one. It had even got better as she dropped the animosity towards its maker.</p><p>James excitedly got up and rushed downstairs with a huge grin on his face. He was so carefree, it faintly warmed her cold heart.</p><p>Evelyn was unsure if she had even been able to dart around her home so boisterously. At the end of the day, when she was eight, she was being forced by old Adelaide to walk back and forth on a wooden beam with a book balanced on her head to teach her “proper posture and walking etiquette.” It had taken a while but Evelyn eventually found a charm that made the book stick to her head when cast on reflection, she wondered why she hadn’t just thrown it back in her grandmother’s face. Maybe Samuel was right, her anger had been dialled to eleven after this year’s events.</p><p>Evelyn got up and proceeded shortly after him. </p><p>Miranda emerged from her studying and caught up with Evelyn while she was making her way down the stairs.</p><p>“It’s nice to see him so happy, he is very fond of you, “Miranda commented.</p><p>“Well he is very agreeable,” Evelyn responded formally.</p><p>This response was not reflective of her true thoughts however. She felt a sense of satisfaction, like she had overcome an obstacle of sorts. She had made friends with a Muggle, a Muggle child at that.</p><hr/><p>Lunch was a rather dull affair, there was somewhat of a solemn silence. Gerry and Molly Tatesworth were painfully aware that their daughter would be leaving them in the morning for the next few months again. Miranda felt the same pain. James was sad about Evelyn and Miranda leaving and Jacob was just his usual quiet ambivalent self.</p><p>Evelyn even was slightly sad that she would have to say goodbye to specifically James, especially after the affection he had showed her. The delicious Lasagne was providing to be a reasonably adequate distraction however if she was honest.</p><p> After lunch, Gerry Tatesworth revealed that they had booked a table at the restaurant in the village for dinner tonight as a send-off for the girls. This much to James’s excitement which brought a faint smile to Evelyn’s face.</p><p>Also, their last afternoon was there’s to do as they pleased as Madeline had given them further leave of chores.</p><p>After some deliberation, it was eventually agreed upon that they would go into the village as Evelyn hadn’t yet been to Nun’s Rest and that meant they could meet the others later at the restaurant.</p><p>Miranda was apprehensive which was understandable given what she told Evelyn on Christmas Eve night. Tatesworths curiosity had got the better of her it seemed as it had been her idea to go there.</p><p>Miranda unlocked the drawer in her room which contained their wands with the key which she produced from a small tin box under her bed. She removed her own and returned Evelyn’s.</p><p>Evelyn hadn’t realised how much she had missed hers, she felt like she was complete again but she couldn’t help wonder why Miranda had decided it would be a good idea to bring them. Was this village dangerous? It hadn’t sounded any way out of the ordinary for a village but Evelyn still knew little of the Muggle world.</p><p>Albeit slightly more apprehensive than before, Evelyn joined Miranda on the walk towards the village.</p><p>It was a five-minute drive but ended up being a 45-minute walk for the pair. It proved to be quite an enjoyable walk however along the road through the Dale. It was desolate yet there was something charming about it. She would have to explore this area more if she ever came back. When they arrived at Nuns Rest, Evelyn was greatly impressed by it. The houses were mostly old sandstone cottages with a village green and a duck pond in the centre.</p><p>The two walked around the village while Miranda tried her best to explain to Evelyn the purpose of some of the buildings. She had understood the post office, village hall, and shop but the church, travel agents, and the doctor’s surgery were well beyond her understanding.</p><p>The two then arrived at Miranda’s old school. A small building, nowhere near the size of Hogwarts but in keeping with the rustic charm of Nun’s Rest. It was a converted terraced house with the former garden now a playground out the back. Overall, Evelyn didn’t think she would have minded having to go to school here. Anything would have beaten the, much to be desired, schooling by High Peaks caretaker.</p><p>“This doesn’t look too bad,” Evelyn commented.</p><p>“Looks can be deceiving, I hated this place even more than Hogwarts. Here I was entirely alone,” Miranda replied depressingly.</p><p>“Well you could always burn it down,” Evelyn joked in her signature style.</p><p>Miranda didn’t laugh or snigger this time, she just replied; “Don’t tempt me.”</p><p>Evelyn thought it may be best to leave this particular issue alone.</p><p>The gesture with the wands made slightly more sense now, Miranda was afraid of and hated this village. Seeing this school had killed her limited curiosity and reinvigorated her resentment.</p><hr/><p>The duo spent the rest of the afternoon feeding the ducks at the pond with bread they had bought at the village shop. Evelyn was hardly going to be observing the village flower pots. Naturally, Miranda had taken charge of the situation in the shop as Evelyn was too intrigued by the Muggle magazine section to be able to fully concentrate on spending Muggle money correctly. It appeared as if Muggles were as into gossip as their magical counterparts.</p><p>A shop assistant stood in front of them as they were on their way out, “The freak must have found a toff, how quaint,” the word “toff,” had greatly confused Evelyn as to its meaning but she figured it to be an insult.</p><p>“I was wondering if this village had an idiot, it looks like I found him,” Evelyn snarled as she stepped forward into the boy’s face much to his shock. Her fists were balled in anger but Miranda pushed in the direction of the door however before she could say or do much more.</p><p>No one else bothered them beyond a few glares.</p><p>Around six, the Tatesworth’s vehicle pulled into the village car park next to where the girls were seated watching the winter sunset over the village.</p><p>When they arrived at the restaurant, Evelyn ordered a piece of Lasagne but unfortunately, Mr’s Tatesworth’s must have been above average for Muggle lasagne as this one was thoroughly disappointing. Dinner had proved amusing however with Evelyn being able to observe more Muggles in their natural habitats so to speak. She had realised how flawed Muggle studies had been at Hogwarts considering she had a good grade yet some of the most basic features of this world still puzzled her. Despite her initial unsureness she had actually come to enjoy finding out more about her non-magic counterparts. Adelaide would be rolling in her grave.</p><p> There were some more unsure glances towards the table, for once however they weren’t aimed at Evelyn as they tended to be in the Wizard world. This must have been the true extent of the infamy Miranda had talked about. The others didn’t seem to be bothered about it so neither was she for now.</p><p>After dinner was finished, the group pilled in Gerry’s truck and made their way back to the farm. It was late. Jacob and James went to bed but only after James made his parents promise to wake him in the morning before Miranda and Evelyn went.</p><p>The other four sat up and watched the television for a while before Miranda stated her intention to go to bed around eleven.</p><p>Evelyn fully intended to follow suit but as soon as Gerry and Miranda made their way out of the living room and towards the stairs, Madeline asked for the two to have a conversation in the kitchen.</p><p>Evelyn was slightly confused but she had a reasonably good guess that it was to do with Samuel/Apollo. He had of course said that she was the only one who knew of his magical ability.</p><p>“I was supposed to keep this to myself. My brother Samuel told me some of what you had talked about on Christmas day. About how he revealed that he was like you and Miranda,” Mr’s Tatesworth began.</p><p>Evelyn’s heart sank a bit. Did she know what her parents had done to her brother?</p><p>“Samuel is so very different now than what he was like when we were children. He keeps so many secrets and I know about his scars, both inside and out. I stopped asking about them long ago but I know something terrible happened to him,”</p><p>Evelyn knew exactly what had happened to him, her parents.</p><p>“I just want to ask you one thing; I don’t know anything about your world but I gather from bits of what Miranda and Samuel have said that it is in danger? My daughter is a kind and gentle soul and I love her but I don’t know how she would fare in danger. You are different however, you are strong and independent, anyone can see that, can you look out for her?” she continued.</p><p>It was clear this had been playing on her mind, it likely didn’t help she was unable to share her concerns in full with husband as they seemed like they were a close couple. Even Madeline didn’t know the half of it. The truth was that they really both were in considerable danger being Muggle-born’s and with Samuel’s job in Magical law enforcement not to mention how he admitted his actions in the first war painted a considerable target on his back.</p><p>“I won’t lie to you Mr’s Tatesworth, our world is in great danger as yours maybe will be too but I promise I will do what I can to help Miranda,” Evelyn reassured her.</p><p>Mr’s Tatesworth was initially unsure but then she smiled, “Thank you for being honest with me Evelyn. My Miranda truly couldn’t wish for a better friend than you.”</p><p>Evelyn had acted tough but she was unsure if she could protect herself in these times never mind someone else. She would have to try however.</p><hr/><p>The two girls awoke early the next morning to the sound of Miranda’s alarm and began packing.</p><p>Evelyn took ten minutes to throw together her things and deflate her airbed before spending the next half hour helping Miranda pack her massive suitcase.</p><p>When they were done, they made their way downstairs to where Molly and Gerry were sitting. Molly had made them pancakes for breakfast.</p><p>Breakfast was largely in silence, partly due to tiredness, partly as the three Tatesworth’s were even more emotional at separating again.</p><p>After breakfast, Gerry began to load up the truck as he would be taking the girls to York. Molly and Miranda spend time pouring over each other as if they would never see the other again (which was possible though albeit still thankfully unlikely,) and Evelyn spent one last time sneaking her favourite goats’ pellets in the hayshed.</p><p>When she re-entered the yard, James and Jacob had both been awoken. Jacob and Evelyn exchanged a brief nod before Mr’s Tatesworth wrapped her in hug. She didn’t fully reciprocate but felt some form of obligation to show affection so responded by giving her an awkward pat on the back.  </p><p>“You always are welcome here Evelyn,” she said.</p><p>Evelyn couldn’t help but be happy at this prospect. Despite her albeit dramatic visit, she had enjoyed being here and would come back if invited.</p><p>After James was finished hugging Miranda he rushed over to Evelyn and gave her a big hug which she returned with as much passion.</p><p>“Goodbye Lady Evelyn,” he whispered with sadness in his words.</p><p>“Goodbye little man, I look forward to when we next meet.”</p><p>And at that Gerry, Miranda, and Evelyn got into the vehicle and left Hollybrook farm.</p><p>Miranda had tears in her eyes most of the journey to York station but she was most visibly emotional when wrapped in a hug with Gerry as they parted ways at the station.</p><p>“Make sure you and my little girl get home safe,” he said to Evelyn as he himself was struggling to hold in tears.</p><p>Evelyn nodded before giving him a departing handshake.</p><p>The two then boarded the train back to London and back to her world. She had enjoyed her adventures with the Muggles and it had been most illuminating but she was looking forward to returning to Hogwart’s.</p><p>Around halfway through the journey back to London as Miranda was taking a nap, Evelyn decided to open the envelope James had given her.</p><p>It had turned out to be a drawing of her. Far from a great one, it was mostly a stick person, but he had got her loose curled white hair and green eyes with surprising accuracy. The caption underneath read, “My new best friend: Lady Evelyn, from Sir James Tatesworth”. Evelyn tucked it away in her pocket but she was very aware of how obvious her grin was.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKEBAN"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn returns to Hogwarts and is in store for her nastiest shock yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn and Miranda returned to Hogwarts onboard the Express as most others did. It was a new term of course and, in a sense, Evelyn saw this as a chance to see past the anomalies of last term, especially the ones regarding George, and returning to the way things used to be. She undoubtedly found comfort in that.</p><p>As they disembarked the Slytherin carriage and made their way across the platform, a fifth-year boy walking almost as if he was drunkenly staggering emerged before them. It was the half-blooded Edward Murdoch. Another Slytherin misfit, he had spent the first term as an exchange student at Durmstrang. Highly eccentric, often seen as mad, he was greatly underestimated by his peers but Evelyn was savvy enough to realise what few did, he was ruthless and clever. He knew just about everything that went on at Hogwarts from his position in the social sidelines. She barely liked him never mind trusted him, he would throw anyone under the bus if it was advantageous to his goals but he did seem to have a small place in his heart for his fellow underdog and disdain for the likes of Rose Newcross. He also was one of the few people who didn’t outright loathe or fear Evelyn as his own family had a few dark wizards to boast about.</p><p>“Hello, hello, if it is not the girl with no feelings and Miranda to the Muggle’s born. Though from what I hear Skylar, the girl with no feelings has put her name to the test with a budding romance with a Weasley of all people. Oh, how I do love a good story,” Edward proclaimed with his arms outstretched clumsily. From an outside perspective, it looked almost as if expecting to be met with an embrace. To those who knew him however, they recognised this was just how he was.</p><p>Evelyn felt a slight sense of satisfaction that he had for once got this wrong, her and George were far from a “budding romance.” </p><p>“Edward, you’re back, hurray,” Evelyn sarcastically retorted while scowling at him.</p><p>“Fair lady, I am wounded,” Edward continued with his hands now placed over his heart.</p><p>“How was Durmstrang, Edward?” Miranda chirped up, almost as if to prevent Evelyn from insulting him further.</p><p>“A boring place full of very ugly and serious people and some even worse food,” he commented before laughing to himself almost manically.</p><p>Evelyn found his assertion that the people in Durmstrang were ugly as rather ironic, considering Edward put little pride in his physical appearance. His jet-black curly hair was long and unkempt with it often obscuring his face. If you thought Evelyn couldn’t care less what she wore, then he really took the biscuit. Evelyn’s purposely simple black and white outfits were a step above his baggy, worn, mismatched shirts and jeans.</p><p>Some had commented that this was a shame, he had quite desirable lips and eyes and was even quite toned. He would have been quite attractive if he took better care of his presentation. He seemed to take pride in his negligence however, as if he was above all that. This was something Evelyn could sympathise with and respect.</p><p>“Are you glad to be back then?” Miranda asked awkwardly, as if unsure how to respond.</p><p>“From all the excitement I have apparently missed, of course,” he said looking at Evelyn with his crazy blue eyes and an equally as odd grin.</p><p>Evelyn realised that now she would be on Edwards radar this term, that was never a great place to be.</p><p>“Well anyway my beloved peers, I am afraid it is time that I doth depart. I shall see you both in future I am sure,” and a that he began to walk away in his signature walk/stumble.</p><p>“Well that was strange,” Miranda stated as they gathered their luggage and began to proceed towards the carriages.</p><p>“That was Edward,” Evelyn replied.</p><hr/><p>As they made their way towards the Slytherin common room, Evelyn spotted George. She had been hoping to avoid him for a bit but both twins were making their way down the staircase as Miranda and Evelyn were making their way up.</p><p>“I will wait for you outside the common room,” Miranda stated as she made her escape hastily up the stairs before Evelyn could protest.</p><p>As the Miranda made off, that was when George and Fred noticed them. George smiled at Miranda as she almost ran past him and then he made his way over to Evelyn. Fred ignored both and kept walking down the stairs, where he stopped to wait impatiently for his twin.</p><p>“That is Miranda isn’t it?” George enquired as they met at mid staircase.</p><p>“Yes, it was” Evelyn stated coldly, even colder than usual.</p><p>“That’s a nice new necklace, where did you get it,” he said gesturing to her silver cat chain she received from the Tatesworths.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>George seemed to realise that his attempts to act if nothing had happened had been foolhardy.</p><p>“If you will excuse me,” Evelyn stated dismissively after the awkward silence and before making her way past him and proceeding up the stairs.</p><p>Georges usual happy go lucky grin was gone and he looked unsure of himself. It was almost as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Evelyn intended this to be the last interaction they had.</p><p>“Can we talk?” he began.</p><p>“Just leave me be, George,” Evelyn bluntly retorted.</p><p>“I just wanted to-“</p><p>Before he could finish, Evelyn lost her temper which caught the attention of onlookers, “Don’t understand? Too many syllables? Go away!”</p><p>She then stormed off up the stairs, George didn’t follow. Usually, he had been a calming influence on her such as with Hogsmeade and after her detention with Umbridge but not this time.</p><hr/><p>Evelyn and Miranda reunited outside the common room. Miranda enquired about the meeting on the stairs but Evelyn didn’t give away any details beyond that she and George were through. They then went straight to their dorm.</p><p>As she entered the room however, she noticed Rose Newcross sitting on Evelyn’s bed looking smug.</p><p>“If you want to swap beds, I am open minded. Though I don’t think you would like mine, there’s no room for the stick that is rammed up your backside,” Evelyn snidely remarked.</p><p>Rose looked unphased however, which worried Evelyn. She usually lost her temper after Evelyn’s insults but now she didn’t. She must have something up her sleeve.</p><p>“Always so witty, maybe, that’s what he sees in you? That was when she produced the drawing James had gifted her.</p><p>Evelyn was furious, she must have sneaked it from her pocket on the train.</p><p>“Give it back,” Evelyn growled.</p><p>“You forgot to say please,” Rose mocked as she drew her wand and held it to the drawing.</p><p>Evelyn glared but it had no effect, was she really about to degrade herself. Was she really about to say please to Rose Newcross? She then thought of James, and how happy he had been to give it to her.</p><p>Before thinking about it too much, she swallowed her pride and replied; “Please.”</p><p>“But that wasn’t a pretty please, was it? It is only a drawing from a filthy Muggle at the end of the day, we can’t have it stinking out the room more than his sister already does,” Rose arrogantly stated before setting fire to the drawing. It burned to ash almost instantly.</p><p>Evelyn was livid. Rose was always well dressed in her Muggle clothes as if to mimic a person of importance. Evelyn was ready to grab her pearl necklace and see what broke first, the necklace or her neck.</p><p>Miranda held her back before she could, “She is not worth it,” Tatesworth whispered.</p><p>“Well Skylar, this was fun, but I have bigger things to worry about these days than a Mudblood and a girl who betrayed all her family stood for,” Rose mocked before leaving the dorm.</p><p>One thing was for certain, this had been a bridge too far, the truce was over.</p><hr/><p>Monday passed as most days had passed at Hogwarts for Evelyn, she went to class, hung out with Miranda but spent most of her free time in the library. She had finished the book George had lent a ages ago but she had held onto it for some reason. She wasn’t quite sure why. She had decided to return it now however and was feeling some satisfaction that it was one less reminder of him.</p><p>She had also been planning her revenge against Rose, such a slight as had happened yesterday could not go unanswered.</p><p>That night as the rest of the girls she shared with slept, Evelyn sneaked out of her bed and over to Rose’s.  She then produced a small glass vial with a dropper from her night clothes pocket. It was a potion she had brewed earlier in the potions lab while Snape was otherwise occupied. George had shown her last term how they made the various sweets for their skiving snack boxs. Confectionary that could, depending on which was chosen, could cause their consumers to vomit uncontrollably, feel generally unwell, or even be struck with an affliction of hideous spots. She had memorised the recipe and been able to reproduce such a formula with relative ease. Like most if not all subjects, Evelyn excelled at Potions.</p><p>Evelyn had made a few modifications however; this potion would hopefully give Rose all three as well as make her reveal some personal thoughts considering it contained a small amount of Veritaserum. Veritaserum was of course very hard to come across and Hogwart’s supply was strictly policed by Snape but Evelyn knew how to make a version of her own from a book she had “borrowed,” from her professor. It was however slightly weaker than a standard batch.</p><p>She deposited two drops into Rose’s open mouth as she slept and snuck back across the room.</p><p>It was slightly over the top and potentially dangerous but she had given Rose enough slack which she had thrown back in her face by burning her drawing and her various insults to both her and Miranda. Besides, she shouldn’t come to any severe permanent harm…probably.</p><p>The morning was due to be interesting.</p><hr/><p>It did not disappoint; Evelyn awoke early to Rose’s screeching as she vomited into a bowl that Pansy Parkinson had just brought her. She was covered in spots and looked thoroughly miserable. Evelyn smiled to herself at the sight as she observed from her bed. She didn’t sit up as to not let on that she was watching.</p><p>“For the love of Merlin, Pansy! Why couldn’t you have brought this sooner? I always knew you were useless and only kept you around as I knew you looked up to me as someone who was better than you,” Rose snapped. That would be the truth serum.</p><p>A naturally offended Pansy stormed off in disgust as Rose vomited again.</p><p>Millicent Bulstrode, went to hand Rose a tissue after she brought her head up from the bowl but she swiped it away, “Bulstrode, you idiot, why don’t you just go away? I have never liked you and your infuriatingly loud snoring!”</p><p>Bulstrode made her angry exit also as Rose began vomiting again.</p><p>Evelyn was finding this quite amusing, at the end of the day, Rose had it coming and was only speaking her true thoughts.</p><p>By now, Miranda was also awake along with all the other girls in their dorm and were witnessing the fiasco.</p><p>Rose had her head buried in the bowl and was throwing insults at everyone around her as they got ready for the day ahead.</p><p>Evelyn snuck the bottle containing the potion into her Slytherin cloak as she and Miranda departed the dorm. She would dispose of it when possible.</p><p>As they were out of earshot from the others on the walk to the hall for breakfast, Miranda began to speak, “Was that you Evelyn, what happened with Rose?”</p><p>“I can neither confirm, nor deny that Rose was spiked with the; “What goes around, comes around tonic,” Evelyn stated before producing the vial from her pocket and throwing it out the corridor window when she knew she wasn’t in view of anyone but her best friend.</p><p>Miranda looked concerned however and then asked, “Will it do her any permanent harm?”</p><p>Evelyn was still baffled by how Miranda was apprehensive to mess with her tormentors. Evelyn knew that this was why she was a better person than her.</p><p>“She seemed to be recovering, but not before a few more uncomfortable and humiliating hours,” Skylar slyly remarked.</p><p>A smile came across both their faces, even if it was reluctant on Miranda’s part. Rose would hopefully think twice before messing with them again.</p><p>This happiness was shattered however when Evelyn entered the great hall and noticed the front page of the Daily Prophet that everyone was anxiously reading.</p><p>There had been a mass breakout from Azkaban.</p><p>Evelyn immediately snatched the closest paper to her from a sixth year Ravenclaw boy’s hands. She had to see the list of escapees as soon as possible.</p><p>“Hey, I only just got that!” they retorted.</p><p>“Oh boo hoo, you can have it back in a second,” she snarled, intimidating the Ravenclaw boy into silence.</p><p>She immediately scanned the list of names, Bellatrix Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov etc etc. Then she saw exactly what she had feared.</p><p>Gregory and Luciana Skylar were no longer in prison they were free.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rose Strikes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose exacts terrible vengeance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn just stared at their names; they were out. How were they out?</p><p>When the Ravenclaw boy asked for his paper back again after a short while (considerably more timidly this time), she just shoved it back into his hands and left the hall. Not even responding to Miranda’s concerned inquiries. </p><p>People were staring at her; it was breaking news so they all must have known. She was in a daze however, nothing around her mattered at this moment.</p><p>She only really snapped out of it when she got to the lakeside, the same spot where she and Miranda hang out. She was unsure why she had come here, maybe she had just wanted to be alone?</p><p>She wasn’t alone however; Miranda had followed her.</p><p>“I saw the list, oh Evelyn,” Miranda began.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t respond, she just sat on a tree stump, “Can you sit with me for a while?” she eventually asked in a low, sombre tone.</p><p>“Of course,” Miranda replied and took a seat beside her on a piece of driftwood.</p><p>The two sat for a while in silence, Evelyn was wrestling with her thoughts. She had no idea what it was she was feeling, after half an hour however she managed to wrestle it to the back of her mind.</p><p>“We should go to class now,” Evelyn stated out of the blue.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Miranda enquired with increasing concern.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Evelyn replied bluntly. A clear lie.</p>
<hr/><p>Evelyn continued on with her schedule as if it was a normal day, but there was a very dark cloud hanging over her. She barely spoke, even to Miranda. She had retreated into solitude and routine almost as if to act as if things were as they always had been.</p><p>There was one change however from the usual, Dumbledore’s Army was due to meet this evening.</p><p>Evelyn had been unsure if it would be a good idea to go, they treated her with suspicion at hostility at the best of times and it would be even worse now. Then again, her parents being freed hadn’t impacted how much she wanted to get back at the Death Eaters, in fact, it almost strengthened her resolve.</p><p>As she entered the room of requirement, most faces were surprised apart from a small few who were consciously trying to look as if everything was normal by continuing on as per usual with what they were doing.</p><p>It was then that a Whizz bang flew from the crowd and made a beeline for her face. Evelyn swiped it away with ease but there was still audible, mocking laughter from most of the crowd. Most notably from Lee Jordan and the person who let it off in the first place, Fred Weasley. George however looked unimpressed yet he failed to say anything apart from awkwardly look away.</p><p>Evelyn had enough, she grabbed Fred and shoved him against the wall, her wand was held to his neck. Fred must have seen the fury in her face as he looked uneasy.</p><p>All of the crowd was speechless and some looked like they wanted to intervene but were too scared too.</p><p>“Leave it Evelyn,” George began but Evelyn just ignored him. If anything, hearing his voice made her angrier.</p><p>It was then Harry Potter stepped forward, “Easy you two, we are all on the same side here.”</p><p>Evelyn snapped out of her anger long enough to realise that she was acting like the monster they believed she was. She then let Fred go but slightly reluctantly. She could have very easily not have. Evelyn was struggling more and more to control her temper these days.</p><p>She spent most of the lesson ignoring the others.</p><p>Evelyn had decided to go ahead with instructing Miranda in what she had learnt in the DA.</p><p>Afterall with this latest prison escape, it proved the Death Eaters were on the rise again and as a Muggle-born, Miranda was in considerable danger.</p><p>One of the few things she had talked about today was to ask Miranda to meet her at a clearing about a mile into the Forbidden Forest from Hagrid’s Hut so they could practice defence spells.</p><p>Evelyn was leaving the DA meeting at seven and was to meet Miranda in the clearing at half seven. Evelyn knew the best ways to sneak in and out of the Forbidden Forest but Miranda did not and she had forgotten the way Evelyn had instructed her to go. It was an innocent mistake, one that proved to have disastrous consequences as a young man who didn’t miss much saw exactly where she was going.</p>
<hr/><p>Around nine, Evelyn and Miranda emerged from the woods. They had a solid hour of practising Reductor and though having a slow start, Miranda could almost hold her own against Evelyn in the end. Miranda had raw talent but lacked the self-confidence and practice to wield it effectively.</p><p>They had reengaged in small talk but Evelyn refused to talk about the breakout. The very mention of it brought back that feeling she had that she couldn’t quite pin point.</p><p>As they entered their dorm it was around ten and both got ready for bed. Truth be told Skylar wanted this day to be over as soon as possible. Almost as if tomorrow couldn’t be any worse. Most others were present, even a very angry looking Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were there. Rose was a noted absence however. Had she had to go to see Madame Pomfrey? Was she on some Inquisitor business? For all Evelyn knew she was dead and she couldn’t really care less. Maybe it was better Evelyn didn’t see her after this morning’s news, she was sure Rose would find some way to infuriate her about it.</p><p>Evelyn drifted off around eleven but woke at one in the morning. It was Rose, her attempts to sneak back in were rather pathetic. She looked a lot better; the potion had worn off.</p><p>Skylar didn’t let on she was awake however and closed her eyes when it was apparent that Rose was making her way towards the end of Evelyn’s bed.</p><p>Was she intending to exact her vengeance? If so, she wasn’t doing a great job of it.</p><p>There was no prank being pulled, Rose just spoke to herself: “You really are an arrogant cow, Skylar. Sleep well, we shall see who is the smug one after tomorrow.”</p><p>After tomorrow? What was happening tomorrow? Would she wake up to find her earrings stolen again? Maybe her cloak? Why was she so sure that tomorrow was going to be her masterplan?  </p><p>Evelyn ran through a few other ideas but contented herself that it was unlikely to top her potion prank so fell back asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>It was the morning, the day of Rose’s apparent vengeance.</p><p>So far things had continued as normal, despite a few smug smiles from Rose. What was she planning?</p><p>As Miranda and Evelyn made their way to breakfast, Pansy Parkinson appeared before them, “Umbridge wants to see the Mud-blood.”</p><p>“What about?” Miranda inquired with concern. Evelyn was similarly concerned; she knew what meeting with Umbridge looked like and she certainly didn’t wish it on Miranda.</p><p>“She didn’t say, now get going,” Pansy barked.</p><p>Evelyn was about to step in but Miranda stopped her, “I am sure it’s nothing Evelyn, I will see you after breakfast.”</p><p>She sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself as much as Evelyn.</p><p>Evelyn took slight comfort however; she had had to suffer her detention because she kicked the hornets’ nest by recklessly exacting her revenge on Samuel/Apollo. Miranda had barely done anything wrong in five years.</p><p>As Pansy and Miranda went in the direction of Umbridge’s office, Evelyn somewhat reluctantly made her way to the Great Hall.</p><p>As she entered, Edward suddenly appeared before her. Instead of his usual stumble/walk, he was moving with purpose. Almost as if time was of the essence.</p><p>He even seemed slightly worried; it was subtle but Evelyn picked it up.</p><p>“Is Muggle-born Miranda away to go see Umbridge?” he demanded.</p><p>Evelyn was greatly concerned again, “What is going on Edward?” she demanded.</p><p>“Is Miranda away to go see Umbridge?” he demanded again louder this time.</p><p>“Yes wh-” before she could finish, Edward grabbed her by the arm and whisked her out of the hall swearing multiple times as he did so.</p><p>“You better give me answers right now Murdoch?” Evelyn asserted as they made their way into a secluded alcove down the Potions corridor.</p><p>“Rose came to yours truly looking for information after the incident of which you perpetrated. I swear, usually I would never sell out the likes of you and Miranda to someone like Rose but she threatened to have me expelled as she was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad and knew about how I had kind of endangered some first years last year the time I tried to use giant spider eggs to gain access to the Hufflepuff common room. Long story. She didn’t want dirt on you as she knew whatever she did to you wouldn’t matter but she wanted to know about Muggle-born Tatesworth. Anything she does to her will hurt you more than anything done directly to you. It’s quite clever really,” he said before laughing a bit to himself. He stopped when he saw Evelyn’s glare.</p><p>Of course, Edward would sell out others to save himself, “What did you tell Rose?” Evelyn aggressively demanded.</p><p>“That I saw Miranda the Muggle-born enter the Forbidden Forest, but I thought Umbridge was just another teacher. That Miranda would get a detention and that would be it. I knew nothing at the time about how Umbridge was from now on letting her goons dish out punishments for minor offences.”</p><p>This last bit made Evelyn’s heart drop. Rose would be allowed to do whatever she wanted to Miranda. She had to get to Umbridge’s office quickly.</p><p>“Anything that Rose has done to Miranda, I will do to you tenfold,” Evelyn threatened before moving swiftly towards Umbridge’s office.</p><p>When Evelyn got there, she barged open the door to find Rose and Umbridge sat opposite Miranda.</p><p>Miranda was visibly shaken but seemingly unharmed, both Umbridge and Rose were not happy to see Evelyn.</p><p>“Ahem, I am afraid I am in the middle of a disciplinary matter, Miss Skylar.” Umbridge stated in her sickly-sweet voice.</p><p>“I know, it was me who was seen entering the Forbidden Forrest, not Miranda,” Evelyn began.</p><p>Miranda looked at Evelyn almost as if she was asking as if she was sure about what she was about to do.</p><p>“Very admirable for you to take the blame for your friend, but my eye witness knows what he saw,” Rose replied smugly.</p><p>“I made a mistake,” a voice behind Evelyn piped up. It was Edward, he must have followed her here. “I saw Evelyn, not Miranda.”</p><p>Rose looked even less happy to see Edward. She knew she had no way to continue to hold Miranda accountable.</p><p>“Is that so, well very well then. Miss Skylar, you will take the punishment. You are free to go Miss Tatesworth,” Umbridge responded.</p><p>“But High-“ Rose began to protest but she was cut off by Umbridge again.</p><p>“There of course an alternative Miss Skylar. You both shall be free to go if you answer some of my questions regarding Harry Potter’s recent activities,” Umbridge suggested. It was clear she knew of the DA’s existence and as the Ministry’s agent tasked with suppressing news of you-know-whos return she would want to crush them. She must know quite a bit already if she suspected Evelyn of being a member. </p><p>It then struck Evelyn the danger she had put herself in. Miranda was free to go and she was glad, but she had just thrown herself at Rose’s mercy and she was unlikely to be graceful.</p><p> What if she sold out the DA however, they would both be off the hook and Rose wouldn’t be able to do anything to her. This was especially important as Rose was unlikely to pull punches after yesterday. It’s not like she owed them anything and their disbanding may be a bump in the road for her personal campaign against the Death Eaters but beyond some comrades what did they really have to offer her. She was pretty much the strongest of them whether they wanted to admit it or not.</p><p>In the end, she wasn’t quite sure why she said this, but it just slipped out, “Sorry Miss Umbridge, but I don’t know anything about all that.”</p><p>“Very well, Rose take care of this, I have things to do. Oh and before I go, know Miss Skylar that if for some reason, I find out you a haven’t taken your punishment, then I will have to punish both Miss Tatesworth and Mr Murdoch also,” Umbridge said as she escorted both a concerned Miranda and a seemingly regretful Edward out of her office. She knew Evelyn was likely to kick up a fuss so she made it impossible for her to do so. Evelyn couldn’t care less if Edward got lines but she had promised Madeline Tatesworth she would protect Miranda. Something she had just displayed that she had taken seriously.</p><p>Evelyn locked eyes with an angry Rose.</p><p> “I wasn’t going to do anything serious to your pet Mud-blood you know, maybe slap her around a bit was all. I just wanted you to know that I could get to her and you would be powerless to stop me as I knew that would hurt you more than anything,” she snarled.</p><p>This anger turned to smugness, “But then again, here we are, you at my mercy,” she gloated.</p><p>This infuriated Evelyn, she wanted nothing more than hex Rose but she knew she couldn't. It would be taken out on Miranda if she did and then everything would have been for naught. Her words would have to be her weapon. "No matter how much you want to be Rose, no matter what you do, you will never be unquestionably pure-blood like me. You will always have it in the back of your mind that you are what you would call tainted because of Marcius Newcross and his wandering eye."</p><p>This struck a nerve; the smugness was dropped and Rose was fuming. She then grabbed Evelyn’s right hand which of course Evelyn couldn’t protest about and pointed at her quill given scar. “Umbridge thought carving this into your hand would make you respect your betters, but she doesn’t know you like I do. You don’t respect anyone, never mind your betters and no matter how many times she could make you write it, it would never teach you.”</p><p>Rose was full of rage; Evelyn had never seen her so angry. For the first time ever, Skylar felt a tiny bit intimidated by Rose but was successfully covering it up with her own smug smile which angered Newcross further.</p><p>“You betrayed your blood, and your family, all because you felt you were better than it all. When we and our Dark Lord takes power, I hope your parents make an example of you,” Rose continued, she was ranting now, she had completely lost control.</p><p>Evelyn’s smug smile dropped at this last statement, was Rose now a Death Eater? How could she be?  </p><p>Rose then drew her wand with her free hand with Evelyn’s right hand still grasped in her other. “You always had to be so pretty, the scar is a slight blemish but it’s not far enough,” before Evelyn could react, Rose had pressed her wand onto Evelyn’s scar. “Incendio,” she cried in wild hatred and anger.</p><p>Evelyn managed to hold in her screams, it took all she had but she wouldn’t give Rose the satisfaction. However, she couldn’t help but look in horror as her right hand burst into flames.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "It had been some week"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn wakes up in the hospital wing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn was now conscious and, in a bed somewhere but before she tried to open her eyes and adjust, she tried to piece together what had happened after Rose cast her Inciendo spell.</p><p>Everything was a bit of a blur, but she could remember certain details. Evelyn remembered Rose storming out of the room in a fit of rage almost immediately after she had set Skylar’s hand on fire. Rose had truly lost it. Evelyn also recalled stumbling out of the office a few seconds after and being able to compose herself long enough to cast the extinguishing charm with her left hand. Someone came over to her in a hurry and helped her up, there were also a few voices later but she couldn’t recall much more. She must have fainted.</p><p>She then tried to open her eyes and even though her vision was foggy, she immediately noticed her arm was bandaged from the elbow down. The fire hadn’t burned for long but in that short time, it must have spread from her hand and along the lower part of her arm before she could put it out. Rose could have nearly killed her.</p><p>She must be in the hospital wing, the bandage looked professional.</p><p>Before she could look around her better, she was hit with a sharp pain from her burnt arm. It was the worst physical pain Evelyn had ever felt, it was almost as like someone had peeled away the top few layers of her skin and exposed the nerve endings.</p><p>She must have visibly winced in pain as suddenly a voice shrieked from the end of her bed; it was unmistakably Miranda: “She’s awake!”</p><p>Before Evelyn was fully are of what was happening, she was gripped in a passionate hug from her best friend. Unfortunately, however, Miranda had squished Evelyn’s bad arm in her hug.</p><p>“Watch my arm!” Evelyn exclaimed as the pain doubled when the affected area was touched. This was very bad; her arm would never be the same.</p><p>“Oh, sorry Evelyn, we are just so glad you are okay,” Miranda apologised as she quickly ceased the hug. </p><p>We? Who was we?</p><p>It was then another voice arose from a chair behind Miranda. Evelyn’s sight had fully returned to normal now and she unmistakably recognised, George Weasley.</p><p>“At least you don’t have to worry about the scar from Umbridge’s quill anymore,” he awkwardly joked but Evelyn didn’t laugh.</p><p>“Don’t you have other things to do Weasley?” she coldly replied.</p><p>“I just wanted to see if you were okay,” George began but Evelyn was having none of it.</p><p>“Well you have seen I am alive so now you can leave,” she retorted cruelly.</p><p>Unexpectedly however, Miranda chipped in, “Evelyn, you should hear him out.”</p><p>Evelyn looked at Miranda with shock and even some mistrust. Whose side was she on?</p><p>George picked up on the atmosphere and so took his leave, “I will come back tonight sure.”</p><p>“Feel free not to,” Evelyn muttered quietly. She wanted to say it aloud but didn’t want to annoy Miranda unnecessarily.</p><p>George left and it was just Skylar and Tatesworth.</p><p>“What was that about?” Evelyn enquired.</p><p>“It’s just, you have been out for a day- “</p><p>Evelyn immediately interrupted, “A day?”.</p><p>“Yes, it’s Wednesday lunchtime, Rose burnt your hand yesterday morning,” Miranda explained to Evelyn’s disbelief.</p><p>The disbelief was immediately overtaken with a very familiar feeling for Evelyn at the mention of Newcross. “What of Rose?” Evelyn demanded. Skylar was furious, so furious even the thought of Newcross made her want to climb out of her bed and strangle the brat with her unburnt hand. There was something else however, it was similar to what she was still feeling about her parents escape. She still couldn’t quite work out what it was however. It really flared up when she remembered what Rose had said about Voldemort taking power.</p><p>“She has been suspended. Not because of your arm mind, that was classified as an “accident” by Umbridge. No one believes it however, but what can they do? The students can’t stand up to her, teachers are terrified of her and Dumbledore barely leaves his office now. Edward has been telling people the truth however, he would never show it but I think he feels bad about the whole thing,” Miranda explained.</p><p>“Well it is his fault,” Evelyn responded bitterly.</p><p>“I don’t think he was fully aware of how Umbridge has changed Hogwart’s. He tried to make it right though. He snuck away from Umbridge’s surveillance after we agreed that I would distract her as she was escorting us back to the hall. He found you passed out in the empty corridor and carried you here.” Miranda added.</p><p>Evelyn felt her anger towards Edward cease a bit, she still viewed him as an enemy and will always hold him accountable to some degree for her arm but maybe he wasn’t terrible.</p><p>“But Rose was suspended for a mixture of lying to try to get a Muggle-born in trouble and being overheard expressing extremist views. I guess if the Ministry is so desperate to discredit well-meaning wizards like Potter’s warnings about Death Eaters and Dark Lord’s returning, it would make sense they would do it on the other side also. She won’t be back for a few months, maybe even for the rest of the year,” Miranda explained with a degree of excitement.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t share this excitement, the pain in her arm and the humiliation of being stuck in this bed was a constant reminder of how much she wanted to burn Rose, maybe even worse.</p><p>“So why did you say I should listen to George?” Evelyn asked abruptly, she was trying to distract herself from her anger towards Newcross.</p><p>“Oh yes, when you were out cold, we both sat with you like all the time and I asked him about why he didn’t turn up that night you were supposed to meet last term. His Dad was attacked at the Ministry that night. That’s why his family left early. It was bad I think he nearly died,” Miranda noted.</p><p>If this hadn’t had come from Miranda, Evelyn would have disregarded it but she knew Miranda would never lie to her. Evelyn’s mind was cast back to the night of Adelaide’s funeral. She had realised then that pushing away people like George who wanted the best for her would bring only pain and loneliness. She knew now what she should do but was unsure if she could bring herself to see past her anger.</p><p>“I will speak to him about it when he gets back,” Evelyn said, not giving much away.</p><hr/><p>Miranda left around the early evening but said she said she would return later that night.</p><p>In between her departure and Georges return, Evelyn was visited only by Pitts. The old house elf from the kitchens who had brought her food. This was well received as the infirmary gruel was woeful.</p><p>This gave Evelyn some time to reflect. She was still very angry at George but she was doubting if she should be. In some ways she still wanted not to be but her anger was maybe too strong for her to dispel.</p><p>The pain was still an unfortunate constant but she was starting to get used to it, there was little could be done anyways. Rose had cast it with the intention to harm and with considerable malice. The effects of a spell like that would be impossible to reverse.</p><p>George arrived around seven and took a seat on a chair to the right of her bed. He was carrying some of her books.</p><p>“Miranda told me to bring these as she knew you would be bored if you had to be here much longer. But I guess we both failed to take into account reading a book would be difficult when you can only use one arm,” he said as he placed them on her bedside table.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t respond.</p><p>“Do you know one time on holiday, we got stuck on top of this mountain in the worst snow storm I have ever seen. Ron the wimp, thought we were going to die-“ George began in a light hearted tone but Evelyn cut him off with her cold  tongue.</p><p>“But unfortunately, you survived, I really don’t care about your holiday,” she replied.</p><p>Evelyn then looked away from George and into the distance as if he wasn’t there. Maybe he would get the hint and leave.</p><p>This hadn’t worked historically however, so was unlikely to now.</p><p>“Please don’t shut me out,” George began.</p><p>This made Evelyn very angry: “Why shouldn’t I be allowed shut you out? Yesterday a psychopath burnt my arm to a crisp, could have maybe even killed me and it was written off as an “accident” by the very people who claim to protect us. The day before I find out that my parents have escaped Azkaban. A place they were supposed to remain until they died because of a list of atrocities longer than my ruined arm. They were set free by a man no one seems to want to admit is even still alive never mind plotting to seize power. So, would you forgive me for being annoyed whenever someone tells me I am not allowed to push people away, because what do they know of how I feel?”</p><p>It then suddenly hit Evelyn what strange feeling she had first felt when she found out her parents had escaped. It was something she had never felt before. There was a silence but she then turned to look at George. She wasn’t crying but there were tears in her eyes and sorrow in her voice, “I guess….I’m afraid.”</p><p>George immediately gave her a hug, making sure to avoid her bad arm. Evelyn even accepted it.</p><p>“I know about your father; I understand why you didn’t want to meet up that night. I hope he has recovered,” she whispered into his ear. Apologising to him was a bit of a step too far at this point. Even if it was the right thing to do.</p><p>When George withdrew, he gave her a nod of acknowledgment, “He is much better, thank you. You know when you are free of Madam Pomfrey’s excessive overwatch, we could hang out again sometime?”</p><p>“Oh, tell me about it, that infernal woman has come by here ever hour since I woke up to see if my arm is any pain. It was set on fire; do you think it tickles?” Evelyn stated.</p><p>It wasn’t really a joke but George laughed which made Evelyn smile a bit. </p><p>“Do you want some water?” George asked attentively.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Evelyn responded.</p><p>George poured her a glass from the jug on the bedside table and placed it in her left hand.</p><p>“So, who was it that attacked your father?” Evelyn inquired a she sipped her drink.</p><p>“It was the snake, the one You-Know-Who uses. They were after something in the Ministry apparently,” George continued morbidly.</p><p>“Now do you see why I don’t trust the Ministry? There’s an attack within their very walls yet they are too weak and deluded to do anything,” Evelyn stated bitterly.</p><p>George didn’t react to this statement, instead he just changed the topic, “I am sorry about Fred as well, he feels bad about how he treated you now. Most the Dumbledore’s Army know of how you could have sold us out not once but twice now and not doing so came at great personal cost.”</p><p>Evelyn felt a slight wave of happiness come over her, things were improving slightly. Her arm may never look the same but it may return to functioning as normal, and when she left this ward, she would be hopefully be largely accepted by the DA and it was still early, but she appeared to be rebuilding her relationship with George. To make things even better, Rose would also be gone for the foreseeable future.</p><p>“Your parent’s escape reinvigorated their fear, but Rose’s actions reminded the others you are not like your family,” he continued,</p><p>This happiness quickly died down when she thought of Rose’s actions again. Deep rage grew again and swallowed her happiness whole. She really wanted to hurt her. What if she was a Death Eater now? Thoughts of the Death Eaters made her even angrier, she still had them to deal with, Adelaide was still unavenged. This didn’t bother her because she loved her grandmother, (she still wasn’t convinced she did at all,) but what right did the Death Eaters have to take her from Evelyn? What right did Rose had to rob her of her arm? What right did Voldemort have to take her parents? Then there was her parents, what if they tried to find her? She was their only child at the end of the day. How would they react to seeing each other? What would she do if she saw them? Forget the “cards she was dealt”, how was any of this fair? Evelyn was now in a state of pure hatred, resentment and anger, maybe the angriest she had ever been. She only snapped out of it when she smashed the glass George had given her because she was making such a strong fist.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey then appeared in a fluster, she was definitely not the person to calm Evelyn down, “Oh are you okay Miss Evelyn? Why is the glass smashed? Is your arm hurting again?”</p><p>“Again?” Evelyn demanded angrily, “All it does is hurt, it’s burnt!”</p><p>Madam Pomfrey’s shocked face and her quick exit from the scene made Skylar calm slightly. George was relatively amused by the whole thing.</p><p>“You could really do with adding some anger management books to that library of yours,” George joked.</p><p>Evelyn initially shot him an angry glare but his devilish smile lightened her up a bit.</p><p>“I’ll apologise when she comes back later,” Evelyn stated.</p><p>“I had a look at some of the titles on those books I brought, does your family write everything down?”</p><p>“They used to, but you quickly realise most of the stories have two or three different versions where the writer usually takes all the glory and slanders the others. They may even change how things happened altogether. For example, according to his prodigal second son Crassus, Pompeius seduced the poor Muggles who lived in our forest with cheap tricks and magical visions of a new land of fertile green fields. He even agreed to take them there if they signed over their village. The ones who refused went missing, those who accompanied him to this supposed lush paradise found it to be little more than a bog which he swiftly abandoned them in to try scrape an existence from its inhospitable atmosphere. Of course, the son in question claimed that he later saved these villagers from starvation, something which Pompeius’s older son, Prometheus, heavily disputed. He claimed that the vengeful villagers attacked the estate one night and Prometheus used his magic to kill all of the down to the last man while Crassus hid.  This story must have become an embarrassment however as eight other more recent versions of it exist among the seven hundred and elven volumes of the “Complete history of the House of Skylar” and some of the other sagas and diaries. They claim the “Muggles recognised Pompeius as their rightful Lord after he drove away a pack of wolves which had been plaguing them,” or “he used his formidable magic to make the once desolate forest become teeming with life, ensuring prosperity for all.” “You get the picture.”</p><p>“Have you read all seven hundred and eleven volumes of the “Complete history of the House of Skylar?” George inquired seemingly impressed.</p><p>“Of course I have. Some of us didn’t have as eventful childhoods as you must have had with so many relatives. Besides my grandmother considered it a vital part of my education, she would complain at length about how my father was only interested in the parts that included violent duels and battles,” Evelyn then stopped talking. Her father walking the earth free still didn’t seem real.</p><p>“I am sorry I didn’t come see you when your parent’s escaped, when I heard the news, I wanted to talk to you about it but knew it would be something you would want to work out on your own. I am always here if you want to chat about it though.” George stated apologetically. She had opened up to him about many things but having anyone beyond Evelyn mention her parents was still a trigger.</p><p>Evelyn was silent again for a while as she wrestled with her thoughts, in the end she decided to say it before anything could stop her, “I treated them as if they were dead, after all they may as well have been, but now they are free. I am petrified of returning to High Peak, the Ministry will be watching it probably but there are various hidden ways in. What if I run into them there?”</p><p>“You can always come stay with us at the Burrow for a few nights, and I am sure Miranda would love to have you back with her family. She was telling me how much you seemed to enjoy their farm,” George stated sympathetically.</p><p>“I doubt your family would agree to that one, they probably see me as some daughter of darkness the same way Mason did” Evelyn stated.</p><p>“Mason was a bitter old man, he saw you as an extension of two criminals and nothing else,”</p><p>“Maybe he was right to be,” Evelyn remarked. She thought then of what her family had did to Samuel/Mason.</p><p>“No, he wasn’t. Your parents made their choices, they chose a very dark path but it is as you said in Hogsmeade that day to Dumbeldore’s Army. You are not your parents; you make your own way and always have. Look at how you stuck up for Miranda, a Muggle-born on various occasions with no care for yourself, look at how you got your arm burnt for not selling out your friends. You may not be a good person Evelyn but that doesn’t make you a bad one. The world isn’t wholly bad either, I think you know that deep down, you maybe just need reminding. Rose is gone for a while, maybe it’s time to look past some of your anger and at what’s in front of you,” George remarked sincerely.</p><p>Evelyn did see what was in front of her, it was George. She then realised that her feelings for him hadn’t been lost, she had just been trying to lose them. They were now very much resurfacing.</p><p>Who cared about Rose, her parents, the pain of her arm or even Voldemort at this moment? She threw caution to the wind and spoke her thoughts, “Now’s a good a time as ever, I guess. I am sorry for how I angry I was at you. I was angry as I like you George, I like you as more than a friend. I like how you bring out the best in me, see a side of me I don’t even see sometimes myself and I like how you are always kind to me.”</p><p>George began promptly after she finished, almost as if he was speaking before his better judgement could catch up with what his lips were saying, “I feel the same. You are the cleverest person I ever met Evelyn, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I spend my days just hoping that I could catch a glimpse of you,”</p><p>He probably hadn’t finished but Evelyn had heard enough. She grabbed his collar with her good arm, pulled him close, and kissed him passionately.</p><p>It seemed as if he regained his calming influence on her as all the rage seemed like a distant memory now. It had been some week, but maybe this term wouldn’t be so bad after all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Black Opera Gloves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn finally gets released from the Hospital Wing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bandages had been removed around week two of her incarceration and it had not been a pretty sight. As predicted, even healing potions and magical remedies had little effect on her arm. Most of the first layer of skin had been burnt and her arm had been red and bloody with worrying sots of white. The pain had also intensified, even Madame Pomfrey’s orange paste she used to treat burns had little effect.</p><p>“At least you don’t have to worry about the scar from Umbridge’s quill,” Georges joke now echoed in her head. It had annoyed her greatly at the time but in a sense, it was a silver lining. A silver lining or a sledgehammer/nail scenario? The jury was still out.</p><p>She had been visited relatively frequently. George and Miranda came daily, together in the evenings and individually during the day when they were free. Miranda was of course overjoyed about Evelyn and George actually being together now, and enquiring into their romantic affairs was what she spent most of the time doing on her one on one visit during the time they usually spent at the lake. George came on his own in the mornings and often brought Evelyn books (which she had managed to read with just one good hand) or news of what was going on in the world beyond the Hospital Wing doors. There was even some more kissing which Evelyn felt they were getting better at. Conversation about her parents hadn’t resurfaced, Evelyn had said all she wanted to and was trying to avoid thinking of the topic. In general, however, she was feeling a lot less angry about everything and was content to let certain things like Edward actions go unpunished. Rose and the Death Eaters were pushed further back in her mind, but she hadn’t forgotten them. She hadn’t shown either Miranda or George her arm since the bandages had been removed, she saw it as a weakness and she had always been taught to try to cover those from others. A philosophy she had failed to live by a few times this year, especially when she admitted aloud that she was afraid to George, but her burn was not a perceived weakness she wished to compromise on. Skylar would hide it under a sheet when anyone came apart from Madame Pomfrey but a more permanent solution was required.</p><p>Speaking of Edward, he had visited her. Evelyn was initially cold but after he provided an apology, she moderated a bit. He seemed to be back in touch with Hogwarts events but his brief slip up had considerable repercussions for Evelyn. She could never bring herself to trust him.</p><hr/><p>It was the day she was being released, a full four weeks since the burn incident. Her arm had healed as much as it was going to. It mainly consisted of twisted flesh and scarred tissue. She could clearly see bone on her wrist and her right two knuckles where the fire had burnt right through. It looked more like the hand of a decomposing corpse than a living person. On the bright side, she had been able to move her fingers these last few days which was apparently a good sign that she would be able to use her hand as normal again given time.</p><p>George and Miranda had arrived to accompany her to the Slytherin dorm. Miranda had brought with her one of Evelyn’s long, black, leather opera gloves that she had worn to the Yule Ball last year. The Yule Ball had been a boring affair for Evelyn, Miranda hasn’t been able to attend due to a lack of a date. Evelyn fully intended to follow suit in not going until Blaise Zabini asked her and she was obligated to attend. Blaise had chosen Evelyn for her family name but he held resentment against her personally for being seen as a blood traitor and Evelyn disliked him as she disliked most other people, especially ones who looked down on her. A swift kick in the shins around an hour into the night after Blaise criticised how Evelyn was friends with Miranda saw the end of her Yule Ball experience. She didn’t have enough money to waste on a new outfit so just raided High Peaks attic for her ancestor’s hand-me-downs. The long black dress she wore hadn’t seen the light of day since, but now the accompanying gloves were invaluable.</p><p>She made George and Miranda turn away as she removed her arm from under the sheet and cautiously slid the glove over her right arm, making sure not to catch any dead skin. The pain had largely dissipated but it could still sharply return if provoked. The glove had the desired effect however; it comfortably covered all the scorched area. Of course, gloves came in pairs so she could alternate which one she wore meaning she would never have to have her ruined arm exposed in public. She then changed into her uniform or at least the clothes that weren’t burnt. Her shirt had remarkably escaped unharmed but her cloak was beyond repair with its singed right arm, she would need to try acquire money for a new one, that wouldn’t be easy. She had already pawned off most of her remaining heirlooms on her grandmother’s coffin. She had largely neglected the fact that she was broke until now, she had been pushing it away until it was impossible to avoid. When she didn’t have money for a new cloak, it was impossible to avoid.</p><p>She got George to carry her books, he may as well be of use. After much persuasion, she also eventually surrendered her bag to Miranda. Under pressure from the others she even mumbled a thank you to Madame Pomfrey after the healer kept insisting Evelyn returned if the pain got unbearable. This was a considerable contrast to what she really wanted to tell her overbearing warden. </p><p> Before they were due to depart her prison however, one last visitor appeared. It was a tall, thin, bearded man. It was Professor Dumbledore. Hurray. This was not what she needed.</p><p>“Ah Mr Weasley, Miss Skylar,” Dumbeldore stated as he looked at George then Evelyn and finally onto Miranda who he seemed to not quite recognise, “- and Miss Tatesworth isn’t it?” To which Miranda responded with wide eyes and a brief nod. She seemed slightly star struck.</p><p>“May I be so bold, as to have a word Miss Skylar,” the old man began.</p><p>The other two went ahead with her stuff without responding, to them it was more a command than a proposition. Evelyn was not overly impressed by this.</p><p>“Take a seat of course,” Dumbledore said gesturing to a spare bed.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Evelyn coldly replied. She was making it clear that she had no interest in talking to him. He may have won her over a bit letting her attend Adelaide’s funeral but she still thought he was a pompous fool.</p><p>“Suit yourself, I always found chat better absorbed with the knees bent,” the headmaster began as he took a seat himself on the bed, “So, I am sure you are wondering why I am here.”</p><p>“I am,” Evelyn bluntly intervened.</p><p>“Well, I shall make this quick then, student safety is of paramount importance at Hogwarts. After such a tragic accident, which you have my deepest apologies for, I would like to know if whatever caused your injury has been sufficiently dealt with?”</p><p>This was odd. Evelyn knew that if Dumbledore believed the Umbridge approved lie of Evelyn burning her hand after a mishap involving a faulty cauldron, there would be no way Evelyn would have known if this had been amended from the Hospital Wing. This statement would make a lot more sense if he suspected Rose had been the perpetrator.</p><p>“It has been,” Evelyn unsurely replied. She was taken aback slightly by his question. She would never concede it was Rose who burnt her arm however as he maybe was angling for her to do, partly out of pride, partly because if Newcross ever did return to Hogwarts, Evelyn still wanted the option to be open that she could claim her own vengeance rather than having it dished out by a teacher.</p><p>“Very well Miss Skylar, as always Hogwarts is here for anything you need,” and at that the old man stood up and headed for the door.</p><p>A few seconds into his stride however, he turned to face Evelyn again, “I often find that after a difficult few weeks, maybe even month or months, things can change for the better quicker than maybe expected.”</p><p>Evelyn chose to ignore this statement; he clearly was making no sense. He was after all probably senile an old idiot who lived in the clouds.</p><p>She made her way back to the common room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. April</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months have passed since the incident with Rose, how have things changed for Evelyn?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn had ignored Dumbledore’s assessment that things would improve but over the next few months but they most definitely did. Evelyn and George’s relationship had advanced to the point where most people referred to them as a couple, even if they had not quite got to that stage themselves. There was much less opposition from his friends now which helped, most were even somewhat friendly towards her, including Fred whose jokes were no longer so malicious. Not that they couldn’t still be considered offensive. She wasn’t actively hostile to any of these people for George’s sake, despite Evelyn still seeing most of them as self-righteous upstarts who had wronged her in the past. Her burnt arm which she still kept hidden from all under the opera glove that now felt as if it was just another layer of skin, had earned her stripes with non-Slytherins it seemed.</p><p>Thankfully, her ability to control said arm had largely returned, despite the odd debilitating twinge and sometimes some bleeding from the worst affected areas. This would likely be something she would just have to deal with.</p><p>Her want for revenge against the Death Eaters hadn’t fully ceased, but it now largely lay dormant. She didn’t fully believe in the DA’s defensive and moral approach but she was giving it a go for now. Even if she did still view the organisation itself as a load of naïve fools.  </p><p>The Slytherins were a slightly different story, most still stayed well away from her for her continued association with Miranda and George but more moderates such as the insect obsessed Morena Fletcher had at least been kind to her face. A very different scenario than years gone by. Edward had also been slightly less distant than usual. He was still mercenary but he clearly felt her owed Evelyn a big favour. Something which Skylar felt could come in useful in future.</p><p>Rose had still not been allowed to return from her suspension which helped Evelyn keep her cool not having to see her. This would be a bridge Evelyn would likely have to cross at some point but that was likely a long way off. By then maybe Evelyn would be able to see her without feeling a great urge to kill her.</p><p>She still had to find funds for a new cloak, especially because the teacher’s sympathy had dissipated over time and they were starting to put pressure on her to amend this uniform violation. If she asked someone like George or Miranda, they would likely get one for her but there was no way she would admit she was broke. Old Adelaide would haunt her for admitting the Skylar fortune had finally ran out but she would also feel personally humiliated. Evelyn was fiercely independent and always had been, asking for money was something she would try to avoid at all costs. Hopefully, she could get to the end of the year and it would be a problem for next September.</p><p>At the minute however, it was a somewhat warm evening in April that Evelyn, Miranda and George were spending time at the usual lake spot. George had been accompanying them at least a few times a week since February.</p><p>“I don’t like this game,” Evelyn asserted as she finished last in a game Jack Change It, the three were playing on a tree stump with Georges playing cards.</p><p>“You just don’t like it as you aren’t the best at it, like you are with nearly everything else,” Miranda teased.</p><p>Evelyn knew this to be true so she smiled a bit, “It’s all up to luck anyway, like all card games it’s about chance and nothing else. Otherwise, George would never win,” Evelyn joked. This was not one of her historic ominous joke however, it was a light-hearted one that she didn’t mean. One she said with a grin on her face.</p><p>“How very offensive m’Lady, to say such a hurtful thing to a poor peasant like I,” George jested back, “Are you offended I didn’t let you win like you did two days ago?”</p><p>Miranda laughed heartily, Evelyn didn’t, “You did what?” Skylar demanded.</p><p>“Oh dear, secrets out now,” George said before covering his mouth with his hand.</p><p>Evelyn threw her cards at him.</p><p>“This is not conduct becoming of someone of your stature,” George managed to get out before Evelyn tackled him.</p><p>“Oh get a room you two,” Miranda chuckled.</p><p>After a tussle, Evelyn had come out on top of George and had his arms pinned back to the ground. Their eyes met; his brown stared into her green.</p><p>“Well I am up for it if you are?” he bantered.</p><p>Evelyn gave a seemingly offended gasp before releasing his right arm to give him a light slap across the face, “It seems your card deck is missing its Joker.”</p><p>Both Evelyn and George then burst into laughter as her head fell onto his chest. She would never admit it, but over these last few months she had been happy, maybe happier than she had ever been. She would probably have kissed George at this moment had Miranda not been present. Public affection was still something she believed to be a weakness and would not display frequently.</p><p>“How is it you came to be so strong? You’re like a burly laborer disguised as a skinny sixteen-year-old girl,” George joked.</p><p>“I live in a ruined mansion with few intact windows and holes in the roof, I have been chopping my own firewood since I was five,” Evelyn smirked.</p><p>“So are we heading into the forest then?” Miranda then interrupted. Miranda and Evelyn’s training sessions had been ongoing and now even George was joining in with Evelyn’s tuition.</p><p>Until Evelyn gained the ever-elusive permission to induct Miranda into the DA it was a necessary risk.</p><p>“It depends have you been practicing the Stupefying charm like I recommended?” Evelyn enquired.</p><p>“You know I have,” Miranda retorted, “You even said I had come on “leaps and bounds” since you first showed me it.”</p><p>“It’s okay Miranda, don’t worry, I was talking to George,” Evelyn teased.</p><p>Miranda was easily the weakest of the three but Evelyn felt that a slight downsizing of the ego wouldn’t hurt George.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s how it is? Well we shall see,” George laughed. </p><p>At that, the trio proceeded to the usual practicing spot in the clearing. Thankfully Edward had never been able to say why Miranda had entered the woods that day in January or given up where she was heading to Umbridge and her cronies. The same could not be said for Cho Chang and Dumbledore’s Army.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. "Get them"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umbridge wins a major victory over the DA.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Monday evening in the Room of Requirement. Evelyn and the rest of Dumbledore’s Army were practicing their Patronus charms.</p><p>“Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember, allow it to fill you up,” Harry instructed to the group.</p><p>Evelyn was situated between George and Fred who were both able to cast it quite easily. Evelyn was still struggling however; it looks like she had finally found one spell she wasn’t inherently good at.</p><p>“Are you thinking of the happiest memory you can? Actually, have you ever really been happy?” George jokingly asked Evelyn.</p><p>“Exactly Skylar, your anger can’t help you now,” Fred chipped in. Evelyn and Fred were far from friends but they tolerated each other these days. They didn’t talk about the Whiz bang incident but it was somewhat of an elephant in the room.</p><p>George had been right however; she was trying hard to select a sufficiently happy memory from her rather limited possibilities. The thought of her first kiss with George was sort of working but she was nowhere near able to cast a full bodied Patronus. Something which was making her more frustrated than happy.</p><p>“Too late, the dementors got your soul now. Oh, wait do you have a soul Skylar?” Lee Jordan commented from beside Fred.</p><p>Evelyn knew it was not malicious it was just what these three were like when together. It was annoying her a bit however so she thought it best to put them back in their place.</p><p>“If any of the three of you says anything further, I will definitely be able to cast a Patronus as I will remember fondly how I turned you all into frogs,” Evelyn coldly warned.</p><p>Before any of this could really progress further a distant, almost banging sound echoed through the room.</p><p>Everyone fell silent and stood still as the banging continued.</p><p>“Could this be the troll we tried to attract into the Quidditch pitch? You didn’t bring any of the bait in here with us, did you?” George whispered to his twin with concern as he drew his wand.</p><p>“No, you saw me spread it all over the benches Slytherin will be sitting at for the next match,” Fred replied as he subtly armed himself also. It was clear that he had failed to convivence himself with his own answer.</p><p>Evelyn glared at both of them, “Halfwits,” she muttered. The banging continued, “It’s no creature that’s for sure.”</p><p>Almost as soon as Skylar had finished talking one of the walls shattered under considerable force. It was no troll but one would be mistaken for the confusion; it was Umbridge. Umbridge and her Inquisitors with Cho Chang being held at wand point by Draco Malfoy. She must have talked.</p><p>“Get them,” Umbridge instructed her minions before they stormed into the room.</p><p>Most of the DA tried to run, others immediately surrendered without fuss, this all reaffirmed in Evelyn’s mind that when the going got tough, they would cut and run. George and Fred, Evelyn, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Seamus Finnegan, Lee Jordan, and even young Nigel Wolpert all stood their ground however with wands in hand ready to defend themselves. Harry persuaded a few to flee but Evelyn didn’t know who, she was too busy watching her foes.</p><p>George must have remained as he placed himself beside Evelyn, “If you go now, I can cover your escape,” he offered.</p><p>“As if,” Skylar scoffed, “It’s been ages since I had a good duel.”</p><p>George and Evelyn exchanged sly smiles before refocussing on the looming combat.</p><p>Pansy and Bulstrode made a beeline for Evelyn.</p><p>“Maybe we will take that glove of yours off Skylar when we beat you, we are dying to see what Rose did to that pretty hand of yours,” Pansy hissed with malice.</p><p>“Yeah, heard she burnt you right and good,” Bulstrode added in her brutish voice.</p><p>“I must commend your loyalty to Rose. Its surprising however because I seem to remember her insulting both of you just before she was suspended. Then again, do loyal dogs ever really question their master’s wisdom?” Evelyn retorted coldly infuriating Pansy but leaving the not too bright Bulstrode confused.</p><p>“What’s a wisdom?” Bulstrode whispered to Pansy unsubtly much to the latter’s further annoyance.</p><p>“Shut up Millicent, remember that we have a job to do,” Pansy snarled back.</p><p>Before either could cast anything however, Evelyn disarmed them both in one move.</p><p>What would she do now, she had them at her mercy and from their afraid faces, they both knew it. Maybe she could try to “correct” Millicent’s nose. It would be doing everyone a favour trying to fix her snoring. Maybe Pansy needed a new haircut, maybe she didn’t need hair at all, a simple spell could make it all fall out. These two had tested her patience for long enough.</p><p>Before Evelyn could do anything to her very nervous foes however, Umbridge spoke in her sweet but dangerous voice: “Anyone who does not comply will have a weeks’ worth of detention, house points removed and all Hogsmeade visitation privileges revoked.”</p><p>The others understandably lowered their wands from their individual confrontations but Evelyn didn’t. She still had time to cast a quick spell on one of the two, for this she would gladly sacrifice Hogsmeade trips, do a week’s detention and why on earth would she care about house points?</p><p>She had settled on making Pansy Parkinson’s hair fall out and now had her wand pointed straight at her target. Pansy looked terrified and almost as if she was about to beg but before Evelyn could do anything, Umbridge spoke again: “Further failure to comply will result in associates or friends being punished also.”</p><p>She must have realised Evelyn wasn’t complying. Umbridge had already demonstrated that she knew Evelyn would submit to her authority if she threatened to punish Miranda. It was one of Evelyn’s few weaknesses and Umbridge knew how to exploit it. There was an added complication also now with George but thankfully the High Inquisitor was likely yet to discover that.</p><p>Evelyn lowered her wand. Bulstrode looked smug, Pansy looked relieved.</p><p>Umbridge escorted Potter off to the Principals office as the others were taken to the Great Hall.</p>
<hr/><p>The remaining DA were all forced to sit in the middle benches of the Great hall under the overwatch of the Inquisitorial Squad and even a few Ministry officials Umbridge had summoned.</p><p>The general mood was a mixture of sadness and a small amount of fear. Dumbledore’s Army was finished, and what would happen to them all now, there was talk of treason and insurrection. Evelyn still didn’t like most of them, and she was more bored than sad, but a part of her thought it unfortunate that the DA was over. Mainly because it meant a revival of her revenge mission would be more difficult if she chose to do so in future.</p><p>They were sat in whatever order they had been placed in by their captors and Evelyn was far from anyone she knew at the very top, left hand side of the table near the headmaster’s podium. It was odd but she felt as though she would be happier with George beside her. She was annoyed at herself for thinking that this was a sign that she had softened but a part of her couldn’t care less if it brought her and George closer.</p><p>“You really are a disgrace to Slytherin. You should be on our side, not theirs,” Pansy hissed on her way past.</p><p>“Yeah I hope they take a hundred house points off you,” Bulstrode mocked.</p><p>“That would be points off us as well you idiot,” Pansy stated as she unapprovingly hit a confused Bulstrodes arm.</p><p>Evelyn smiled to herself, without Rose those two definitely were far from threatening.</p><p>“Got another one here,” Vincent Crabbe bellowed triumphantly as he hauled Neville Longbottom into the hall and up to the top of the table. “Found him hiding in the greenhouse.”</p><p>He forcibly sat a very anxious looking Longbottom opposite Evelyn. The mood of the room may have been sadness and fear but Neville was taking the biscuit. Poor thing looked like he wanted to burst into tears.</p><p>Evelyn did not want to talk to him, he was a coward and had run away leaving others to do the fighting for him, but she also felt a strange urge to talk to him. It was almost as if she felt sorry for him.</p><p>It turned out the sixth form Ravenclaw student she had “borrowed” the paper off the day of her parent’s escape was also in the DA. He had given her a wide berth since and today was no exception. This was rather unfortunate as he and his friend were her comrades seated to her immediate right and it was doubtful the headmaster’s podium to her left would be very talkative. Neville was her only option of easing the boredom.</p><p>After five minutes of silence, Evelyn gave in, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Neville looked at her with a mixture of shock and even more fear. It wasn’t entirely his fault; she had sounded a lot colder than she had intended.</p><p>He was silent.</p><p>After a while Evelyn spoke again, “Look Longbottom, we may be here for a long time and it will be a lot easier if it is not spent sitting in silence.”</p><p>“Your….your Evelyn Skylar,” he eventually forced out.</p><p>“And your Neville Longbottom,” Evelyn said outstretching her hand for a handshake.</p><p>“Honestly, could you be making this anymore difficult,” Evelyn muttered under her breath as they shook hands.</p><p>She then gave one of her forced smiles which unintentionally did more to unnerve that comfort. </p><p>“I hear you enjoy Herbology?” Skylar then enquired.</p><p>“Yes…yes I do,” He replied nervously.</p><p>“Have you read the second edition of Nutwood Giles’s Advanced Fungal Studies?”</p><p>“Only the first.”</p><p>“The first was good but personally I think his faith in Spore Theory is ill-advised.”</p><p>“But Spore Theory spore theory finally incorporated an analysis of the growth patterns of field mushrooms,” Neville retorted. He was a lot less nervy now, he was almost in his element.</p><p>“Did Professor Sprout tell you this?” Evelyn inquired.</p><p>Neville nodded.</p><p>“Yes she always was a big fan of Spore Theory, do you know she gave me my first ever E grade because my essay proposed an alternative to Spore Theory? Something which was apparently “perfectly plausible but flawed as it contained knowledge that was beyond my years,” Evelyn stated with some bitterness.</p><p>“Let’s hear it then,” Neville replied.</p><p>Evelyn then delved into explaining her fungal theory.</p><p>“Well that’s…brilliant,” Neville exclaimed in awe.</p><p>“It is if I do say so myself, Sprout must just must be jealous,” Evelyn joked in her ominous style.</p><p>Evelyn and Neville sat and fervently discussed herbology for the next half hour. He was quite knowledgeable; he even knew a few things Evelyn didn’t which she respected.</p><p>“Your arm, its burnt isn’t it?” Neville enquired gesturing to her gloved right hand.</p><p>Evelyn was still defensive about it so her reply was short and dismissive, “It is.”</p><p>“Does it still hurt?”</p><p>“No.” There was a silence. She had successfully ended the conversation and Neville was now starting to look increasingly awkward again. Almost as if he had just rediscovered what an alien situation, he was in.</p><p>Longbottom seemed harmless however what could do wrong with sharing more, “It did however, it hurt worse than you could even imagine. Thankfully that ceased but from time to time it twinges and even bleeds a bit,” Skylar stated.</p><p>“There are herbs I know of that might help. I-I could get you some,” Longbottom stated with some unease.</p><p>“That would be very kind of you, thank you Neville,” Skylar replied with a faint smile.</p><p>“So what do you think is going to happen with us then? The DA I mean. I have a feeling the Ministry isn’t too happy with any of this?” Skylar continued. </p><p>“They are going to arrest Dumbledore apparently,” Neville stated anxiously.</p><p>Skylar had mixed feelings about this, she didn’t like Dumbledore much but who would he be replaced with? It would probably be Umbridge, it didn’t bear thinking about.</p><p>“It’s just hard to believe Dumbledore’s Army is over,” Neville added. There was a sorrow in his voice, this wasn’t just because the club had been disbanded, there was something more. Everyone knew the Death Eaters had done something terrible to his parents at the end of the last war. No one was quite sure what but there were whispers. It was likely to do with this.</p><p>Evelyn was unsure why this had struck a chord with her but before she really knew what she was saying, it slipped out, “You’ve made your parents proud Neville, and it doesn’t end here. Yes, we have hit a barrier but we will probably be back.”</p><p>Neville just responded with a brief awkward nod.</p><p>Evelyn was also aware of how she had described the DA and her as one. She would never say this aloud but she felt as if she really was a part of it now and not just some fellow traveller. Maybe she was sad about it ending afterall.</p><p>She was so confused, she felt like two people these days. There was the girl who George and Miranda brought out, the girl who joined the DA to protect her friend and refused to sell out her comrades, the girl tried to comfort Neville, the girl who James Tatesworth adored. Then there was the daughter of Gregory and Luciana, the girl controlled by her anger and resentment, who wanted to use the DA to her own means, who insisted on getting even with those who she perceived to have wronged her. The girl who didn’t quite know what she was capable of doing to another person. The girl who even though she had almost everything she wanted; she still couldn’t quite let go of her bitterness. Which one was her true nature? Perhaps this was another thing she had discovered she was afraid of; she was afraid that some day she might tip in favour of the latter and there may be no going back.</p><p>There were more immediate problems however for a rather stressed looking Fudge and Umbridge had just entered the room, “You are all free to go,” Fudge began to some cheers and visible relief from the DA, “however, as Minister of Magic I will not tolerate any further insubordination is that clear?”</p><p>Most of the student begrudgingly muttered a yes, Evelyn wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.</p><p>As they were exiting the hall, Evelyn eavesdropped on a conversation between two of the Auror’s:</p><p>“Did we get him, is Dumbledore in custody?”</p><p>“No, he took off before we could arrest him,”</p><p>“Why are we letting this lot go then,”</p><p>“Old man said it was all his idea before he scarpered, we can’t hold them if they were just pawns in his planned coup,”</p><p>“So what happens now?”</p><p>“Uppity Umbridge is taking over as head, poor kids,”</p><p>“Merlin save them,” the Auror chuckled.</p><p>“Merlin save us,” Evelyn muttered to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Iris the Auror.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Easter holidays begin and there are unwelcome visitors at High Peak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week of Umbridge’s Hogwarts was enough to do anyone a lifetime. The wall outside the great hall was now covered in decrees from the Ministry. Students were mainly confined to the classrooms all day and then free only to study in the library in the evenings. Truth be told, Evelyn did not really mind this as it was what she did most of the time anyway. It was mainly the fact that she hated the Ministry telling her what to do made her so resentful. There were however further restrictions on reading material which Evelyn most definitely did not approve of, especially as so much of it was DADA books.</p><p>It was Friday of the last week of term before Easter and all the students were getting ready to return home for two weeks.</p><p>Evelyn and George were at the usual lakeside spot sat on the driftwood and tree trunk. It was just these two as Miranda was still packing and Evelyn had agreed to meet her on the platform of the Express later. Evelyn wouldn’t be travelling on it this time around however. Now she trusted the Portkey a bit more, it was preferable to trying to find a way to travel to the Skylar house from London by the Floo Network or Merlin forbid a broom.</p><p>“So are you heading back to your castle then for the whole two weeks,” George joked.</p><p>“It seems so, the Tatesworths are going on holiday so I can’t visit them and no way am I staying at Hogwarts when I don’t have to. I miss my cat though so it’s not all bad,” Evelyn replied. Skylar put on a brave face but she was nervous about returning home simply as she was unsure what to expect. The Ministry would be expecting her parents to maybe try to return there so for all she knew it was crawling with Aurors. What if her parents did try to return? That was always a very real and concerning thought.</p><p>George picked up on this unease however, “I asked my family if you could come stay with us at some point, it took a bit of persuasion but they said you could come next Wednesday if you want?”</p><p>“I don’t know George,” Evelyn replied cautiously.</p><p>“Please, just consider it. I would like them to meet you properly,” George insisted.</p><p>“Okay but you owe me Weasley,” Skylar replied reluctantly. She was not looking forward to it one bit but if it made George happy then maybe she would give it a go.</p><p>“And what could a pauper like me offer a fine lady as yourself,” George joked.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I would settle for a kiss…but then again I have had better than your pathetic attempts,” Evelyn bantered back. This was a lie that kiss with George in January had been her first but there was no harm in keeping that information to herself.</p><p>“So rude Lady Skylar,” George replied before leaning towards her.</p><p>The kiss was slow but also exciting.</p><p>“I am going to miss you,” George said after.</p><p>“I know,” Evelyn replied with a smile before they made their way towards the Express.</p><p>George boarded the Gryffindor carriage with Fred, Miranda and Evelyn hugged as they parted ways at the Platform. Evelyn was still reluctant to show public affection but it was becoming easier with George and Miranda.</p><p>Skylar then made her way to the Portkey.</p>
<hr/><p>Rather than the gardens or outside the walls, this time Evelyn landed outside the grounds entirely and relatively deep into the woods. She knew them like the back of her hand however and immediately recognised it as the old overgrown path to the house from the Muggle farmland.</p><p>Her ancestral home was in the county called Cumbria, hidden away by magic in the wood’s in a similar way to Hogwarts. Typically, none of her ancestors could agree who cast said spell but it was generally agreed that it was a result of the secrecy statute. Before it, the Skylar’s lorded over these lands as if feudal kings. Local Muggles even built the current carnation of High Peak house in sixteen twenty but after the statute, the path became overgrown, the Skylar’s were forgotten to the Muggle world with most now not even knowing there had ever been a mansion on this wooded hill.</p><p>As per usual it took Evelyn some time to readjust after Portkey travel. Everything was spinning and she felt as if her stomach was doing summersaults.</p><p>Before she could steady herself, someone grabbed her from behind and forced her against the tree. This made Evelyn come to her senses quickly enough.</p><p>It was a woman, maybe in her thirties, built like an ox with arms like tree trunks, must have been over six feet tall and had blonde hair that was tied into a practical ponytail. She was incredibly strong and was able to hold Evelyn a good ten inches in the air with one hand gripping her collar, the other her throat.</p><p>Evelyn was trying to reach for her wand but her bad arm suddenly twinged. The pain was too great for her to be able to reach it. What an inopportune time.</p><p>The woman was intimidating her face seemed full of pure anger. Who was she? Why was she here? What had Evelyn ever done to her?</p><p>“Why are you here witch? Has he sent you? Sirius Black?” the woman barked.</p><p>Evelyn could barely speak in this woman’s death grip.</p><p>“Answer me now or I will see to it you have at least a decade in Azkeban, after I break one of your skinny little legs of course.”</p><p>It was then a second voice came from further into the woods, “Put her down Iris, I know this one. She’s may be a pain but she is no threat.”</p><p>Evelyn knew this voice, a middle-aged man in a trench coat and grizzled face then came into view. It was Samuel Maypenny, also known as Apollo Mason.</p><p>This Iris then seemingly reluctantly released her grip on Evelyn who then feel to her knees choking.</p><p>“Who is this puny little witch Apollo?” she demanded.</p><p>“Puny?” Evelyn demanded after she regained her ability to communicate and her arm had eased, “How about we duel right now?”</p><p>A still angry Iris was getting ready to take that bet and had drawn her wand. Evelyn was on her feet now and doing likewise. Evelyn was quite confident she could beat Iris but before she could do anything Samuel intervened, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p><p>“She won’t listen to you Apollo, I know her type. An arrogant little brat who needs a lesson in manners,” Iris snapped back.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to her,” Apollo warned as he looked directly at Iris, “I got on her bad side once, I lived to regret it. Besides, white hair, green eyes, pretty face, it’s clear she’s a Skylar these are her woods.”</p><p>“I thought I was here to stop the Skylar’s if they returned?”</p><p>“No, you are here to raise the alarm if they tried to and does she look like a middle-aged Azkaban escapee to you?”</p><p>“She’s still one of them,”</p><p>“Harm that girl and I will make sure the Ministry hears of it. Mark my words,”</p><p>Iris begrudgingly sheathed her wand and stormed off angrily in the direction of the house.</p><p>“Until the next time,” Evelyn shouted mockingly after her.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between Samuel and Evelyn, they didn’t like each other but they had reached some form of understanding back at the Tatesworth’s at Christmas.</p><p>“Thank you,” Evelyn forced out reluctantly.</p><p>“I was only doing my job, we both know you could have beaten Iris easily, she’s hot headed and you have demonstrated you can use that against people even if you are guilty of it yourself. Miranda also talks of you as if you are the greatest duellist there ever was. I was sent to make sure the transition from my period of watching your estate to hers was smooth. I would have failed at that if I had let the two of you duel like the reckless children you are.”</p><p>Samuel then proceeded to make his way up the hill towards the house and Evelyn followed. His words were harsh but it was clear he was forcing this tone. This wasn;t the only reason he had stopped Evelyn. It would have been a good bluff if she hadn’t already seen a different side to him.</p><p>“Watch my estate?”</p><p>“Yes, as you heard we are to report to the Ministry if you parents try to return.”</p><p>“Did the Squibs give you trouble, the groundskeeper and his wife I mean?”</p><p>“They stayed out of my way, I stayed out of theirs.”</p><p>“So you have been here since January?”</p><p>“I arrived two days after your parents escaped. Our numbers are stretched thin despite Fudge saying everything’s okay and the remaining Aurors were too terrified to come here. I pulled the short straw. Iris has been here for three days and she will remain until September even after I leave tonight. There’s a tent in your old greenhouse that we sleep in so don’t worry, you won’t have to share the delights of your luxurious home.”</p><p>“That psychopath is here to September? Don’t I get a say in any of this?”</p><p>“Your parents killed “that psychopaths” father and sister. As soon as she could, she volunteered to be here.”</p><p>Evelyn didn’t say anything, what could she say? Yet another life ruined by Gregory and Luciana.</p><p>Apollo took this as a mark of respect however, “A word of warning, cooperate with us. You’re on the Ministry radar at current with your parents breaking out and also that business with Dumbledore and that militia you were part of. Make no mistake, there’s a list. Harry Potter and his inner circle are at the top of course but you are sitting comfortably in the upper half. When we first met, I told you the rumours of you-know-who’s return were unfounded. I was lying, I always believed he had and this nonsense about Sirius Black is nauseating. But the Death Eaters are not the only people in this world you need to be wary of, and both sides are getting far more dangerous. You had a scar on your right-hand last time I saw you, now you have a glove.”</p><p>“How do you know what’s beneath my glove?” Evelyn snapped defensively.</p><p>“A part of your elbow slipped out momentarily while Iris had you in her grasp, I recognise burns,” Samuel replied morbidly.</p><p>Evelyn acknowledged the warning with a nod and the rest of the walk was in silence.</p>
<hr/><p>Evelyn entered the house as soon as she got to the grounds, the sun was starting to go down and she was hungry. There had been no sign of the squibs predictably but their dog was outside their cottage so they were likely inside. Not that Evelyn really fancied seeing them.</p><p>She made a beeline for the panty to gather food from the tinned good collection. To her surprise however it was empty beyond a few cans of Jeffrey’s cat food, how was it empty? It had been depleted last time she was home but there was at least three days of food here. She didn’t have the money to buy more, how was she to eat?</p><p>There was no point speculating however, it was what it was, she needed to eat.</p><p>She would have to go seeking her supper in the woods, something she hadn’t done in a while but needs must. Who knows she might even find where Jeffrey was, a thought that warmed her heart like little else could.</p><p>Evelyn threw her satchel into her room, and then exited out the front door. Apollo must have already departed as it was only Iris sitting on an old wooden chair around what appeared to be the campfire they had made in the greenhouse.</p><p>She had a tin of baked beans roasting over the fire, Evelyn last saw said tin in her pantry. Three days of supplies had disappeared in the three days Iris had been here.</p><p>Evelyn was angry but Samuels warning echoed through her head.</p><p>Iris had noticed her however.</p><p>“The Ministry thanks you for donating your food supplies to our cause little lady,” she gloated.</p><p>Evelyn was furious, people taking what was hers had become a very sore point. Who cared about Apollos warning, it was time for that duel.</p><p>As Evelyn made her way towards Iris a meowing came from Skylar’s left. A black cat emerged from the weed ridden former flower beds. It was Jeffrey. This calmed Evelyn.</p><p>She picked him up in her arms and a grin came across her face, Iris was now of little concern.</p><p>“That damn cat, he scrabbed me whenever I was searching the house. Give him here child,” Iris barked breaking Evelyn’s trance.</p><p>Evelyn drew her wand and pointed it straight at the Auror.</p><p>“Touch my cat, and I will kill you. It may not be today or tomorrow maybe even this year but someday you will regret it,” Evelyn asserted coldly. It was a tone that would send a shiver down even a hardy soul like Iris’s spine.</p><p>Iris backed off.</p><p>At that Evelyn and Jeffrey departed into the woods, there was still an hour or so of daylight left so she would have to make the most of it.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun was just about to finally set and it would be dark in a few minutes. Evelyn was on her back to the main gate. Her haul had included a rabbit and a handful of strawberries. Wizzard’s had ways of catching rabbits a Muggle could only dream of. It was hardly a feast but it would get her through to tomorrow morning.</p><p>A low mist had formed and combined with the redness of the late evening sky beaming through the tall trees; the woods had something that could only be described as a sinister beauty.</p><p>Jeffrey walked faithfully alongside her, meowing affectionately as if overjoyed to have his closest friend back.</p><p>As Evelyn approached the main gate, the Squibs appeared from their cottage. It was almost as if they were waiting for her.</p><p>“Lady Evelyn, how are you?” The caretaker inquired with painfully forced kindness.</p><p>“Yes…hope the little miss is well,” the groundskeeper mumbled after a prompt from his wife.</p><p>“What do you two want?” Evelyn asked bluntly.</p><p>“Nothing, of course we want nothing but to serve your great family,” the caretaker replied.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah well I can give you a list of all that needs done but be warned, I probably don’t have enough paper,” Evelyn responded before beginning to walk away.</p><p>The caretaker spoke again before she could get too far, “Late in the night, the day after your parents escaped, we saw two figures deep in the forest. They weren’t there for long, but what if it was them? We tried to tell that Auror but he just said to report it if it happened again. You don’t know them like we did girl, they ain’t kind people.”</p><p>Evelyn didn’t like these two but a part of her felt sorry for them. The two figures in the woods were likely product of their paranoia but what if her parents did return? What would they do to the squibs? Whether Evelyn liked it or not, they were kind of her responsibility.</p><p>“I am sure it will be okay,” Evelyn replied unconvincingly before making her way back into the walled gardens. She was far from sure that it would be.</p>
<hr/><p>Evelyn gathered some of the wood she had chopped back in the summer from the makeshift kitchen/living room and proceeded to her room. She had prepared the rabbit in the wood so it was ready to cook.</p><p>Evelyn face winced a bit as she cast the Inciendio spell to light her fire, it brought back a very unhappy memory.</p><p>She had thrown together a makeshift spit from old kitchen items and was now roasting her catch over the open fire with Jeffrey nestled in her arms as she sat crossed legged in the warmth.</p><p>It was odd being here on her own, she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it. One thing was for sure, she didn’t appreciate the Ministry presence at all. She was worried about her parents coming to visit but when push came to shove, she would happily see Iris and any other Auror’s gone from her property. A small part of her was now looking forward to her trip to the Burrow.</p><p>It was then Evelyn heard a rummaging in the hall outside her room. It was a person, a heavy one by the sounds of it making their way along the third floors east wings landing.</p><p>Evelyn heart sank, what if this was an intruder? It was hardly the squibs actually doing their job and there were next to no things for them left to steal. Her heart sank further, what if it was one of her parents?</p><p>Evelyn froze, what could she do if it was? Call Iris for help? What help would she really be? If it was Gregory or Luciana, she was probably trying to raise the alarm or was dead already. The second possibility brought a weak smile to Skylar’s face. No, she would do this herself. She was their daughter; would they really harm her?</p><p>Evelyn got up from the ground and brought out her wand.</p><p>She felt anxious but quickly tried to suppress it, that wouldn’t help.</p><p>Evelyn moved silently but swiftly to the door and beckoned for Jeffrey to hide under the bed which he obediently did.</p><p>She was there now, her hand on the handle, she would know what was on the other side of this door soon enough.</p><p>Evelyn eased it open slightly her hand readying her wand out of sight, her heart was racing, was she finally about to meet her infamous parents? Whoever it was trying to open one of the other doors in the corridor as Evelyn could hear increasingly frustrated rattling.</p><p>It was then a figure came into her view, it wasn’t an unfamiliar face, it was Iris. She was trying to enter Adelaide’s study.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t lower her guard but Iris had spotted her, “Come here girl and open this door,” she barked.</p><p>“I don’t know how to, the seal my grandmother used is unknown to me,” Evelyn replied. She wasn’t lying.</p><p>This infuriated Iris, her face was twisted in anger. Evelyn gripped her wand harder. She would have to be fast, if Iris got to her before she managed to cast her spell it would all be over.</p><p>Iris however didn’t rush at Skylar, she suddenly turned to the study door and kicked it with all her might. The bang made Evelyn jump, but rather than the door being knocked off its hinges as any other would have, it stood firm. There wasn’t even a mark on it.</p><p>“Yeah, I am pretty sure it’s still sealed. Goodnight,” Evelyn stated mockingly as she went to close the door but Iris grabbed it from the other side. She was more agile than Evelyn had hoped.</p><p>“You may be some high and fancy aristocrat but I am in charge here girl,” Iris snarled, “Stay out of my way or I will make your life a misery. We both know that is what you deserve, you and your retched family.”</p><p>Iris’s glare was intimidating but Evelyn held her gaze. Iris clearly wasn’t used this, if anything it made her angrier.</p><p>“From now on I sleep in this house, I will take the room across the corridor so I can keep an eye on you. Consider yourself lucky that I didn’t cast you out into that greenhouse.”</p><p>This angered Evelyn greatly, that was her grandmothers’ room, she hadn’t even stepped foot in it since she was murdered. The thought of a Ministry Auror and especially this Ministry Auror sleeping in Adelaide’s bed was nearly unbearable.</p><p>Evelyn’s fist were balling, she was ready to lose it but Apollo’s warning echoed through her head again like an annoyingly catchy song. She couldn’t openly take on Iris, she would have to be clever about this.</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing girl, that Rabbit. It’s mine. The Ministry has decreed that I am to take what I need from this ruin and that includes means of sustenance,”</p><p>Evelyn was at boiling point, that Rabbit was her only chance of having a supper beyond a few berries but still what was her other options at the minute?</p><p>She reluctantly made way for Iris in her doorstep.</p><p>The latter then waltzed in, grabbed the Rabbit from the spit and swaggered smugly straight back out.</p><p>“Looks like there is a new Lady of the house,” Iris gloated before walking off into Adelaide’s old room.</p><p>Evelyn was already regretting coming here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Unlikely Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The High Peak residents unite against their new "Lady".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Evelyn was awoken early the next morning to a thunderous banging on her door.</p><p>“You better be out here in five Skylar or I am knocking down the door. While I am here, you are going to have chores to do,” Iris hollered.</p><p>Evelyn still hadn’t quite readjusted to the world so this didn’t annoy her as much as it usually would have. Not that she was by any means okay with it.</p><p>Evelyn chose to ignore the Auror but before she drifted back to sleep, the banging began again, “If you don’t get out here now, I will knock down this door.”</p><p>Jeffrey was getting anxious but a stroke down his back from Evelyn calmed him.</p><p>Evelyn definitely did not wish to be doorless, especially considering it would remove her main barrier between her and the intruding Auror.</p><p>Evelyn angrily threw on her clothes before desperately trying to calm herself. She had to still heed Samuel’s warning; she still had to walk on eggshells around Iris.</p><p>Before Iris kicked down her door, Evelyn emerged. With messy bed hair and tired eyes but still slightly calm and not in a fit of fury.</p><p>“First business girl is my breakfast; I have left a few things in the kitchen, cook them for me and you can have the leftovers,” Iris gloated.</p><p>“I am not your servant,” Evelyn retorted.</p><p>This made Iris quite angry, “I am a Ministry Auror you little wench. While I live in this house, you will do as I tell you and anything else will be considered insubordination. Apollo may have a soft spot for you for some unknown reason but I don’t.”</p><p>Evelyn was trying her hardest not to explode as she reluctantly made her way to the kitchen/living area. Iris had left on the table some eggs, a small amount of bacon and a slice of bread.</p><p>The very sight of food was alluring, Evelyn was starving which party why she was so compliant. This wasn’t from High Peaks cellar; it was a clear sign that the Ministry had definitely been sending the Auror supplies. Why would they send her supplies but tell her she could pillage the places they inhabited for food? The first chink in Iris’s armour, she was likely lying.</p><p>Iris made her way in and threw herself on the sofa. How long was it before she realised it was soaking because of the leak above it?</p><p>“Fry my egg and bacon but toast the bread,” Iris commanded.</p><p>“Does it look like we have a toaster?” Evelyn shot back angrily.</p><p>“Well then fry it too. From now on you will also call me ma’am.”</p><p>“You have got to be joking me,” Evelyn grumbled as she reluctantly lit the stove. She hadn’t even come to terms with doing this in the first place but calling Iris ma’am was a bridge too far.</p><p>“What was that little girl?” Iris inquired.</p><p>“No way am I ever calling you ma’am,” Evelyn barked back.</p><p>“Oh, but you will, for if you don’t then I can make things way worse for you. How would you like to be locked in your room all day? How would you like me to take your books or your wand? One letter to the Ministry and it can be made so,” Iris snarled.</p><p>Evelyn backed down, she still needed to bide her time until she had some form of undeniable, hard, evidence that Iris was taking liberties with the power the Ministry had supposedly given her.</p><p>To her annoyance however, Iris continued, “So what do you call me?”</p><p>“Ma’am,” Evelyn replied with great resentment.</p><p>“Very good,” Iris replied.</p><p>It was then Iris realised her clothes had been soaked through by the damp sofa.</p><p> She jumped up angrily, “This bloody place! It’s damp, it’s mouldy, it’s almost permanently in the shadows of those stupid overgrown trees. No wonder rats like your family call it home.”</p><p>She then locked eyes with Evelyn who was holding in laughter.</p><p>Iris bolted over and grabbed Skylar by her loose curls, “You knew about that sofa, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean Ma’am.”</p><p>Iris strengthened her grip on Evelyn’s hair. It was incredibly painful but she was trying her hardest to hide this from Iris.</p><p>“I know about the burns on your arm, I know how much they would hurt if I were to twist it. Now get back to making my food and keep your sarcasm to yourself or I will give you pain like you have never known.”</p><p>At that Iris let go of Evelyn’s hair.</p><p>Evelyn had to bite on her tongue until it bled so as to not say something she would regret.</p><hr/><p>Evelyn received none of Iris’s scraps as Iris had no scraps.</p><p>By late that night, after an evening of washing Iris’s clothes (she eventually found out the hard way that the sofa was damp), making her a near three course dinner, and chopping her more firewood, Evelyn was famished to the point that her stomach ached.</p><p>In the end, she gave up another bit of her dignity to ask Iris is she could head into the woods to gather some food.</p><p>“Okay but you have half an hour and no more,” The Auror replied.</p><p>Who was she to tell Evelyn how much time she could spend in her own woods? When revenge came it would be sweet.</p><p>As Evelyn exited through the front door of her house, she knew she couldn’t go looking for berries or game. Anything she gathered; Iris would take.</p><p>There was another option however, the Squibs. Evelyn had noticed Iris hassling them earlier, perhaps they resented her more than Evelyn.</p><p>Evelyn made her way to their cottage.</p><p>As Evelyn made her way into their garden, their dog began to bark emphatically but thankfully his chain didn’t allow him to reach her.</p><p>The inhabitants were alerted however as the groundskeeper threw the door open, “What do you want?” He demanded.</p><p>“Perhaps I want a new groundskeeper, keep going the way you are and see where that gets you.”</p><p>The groundskeeper shrank away and was replaced by the more cunning caretaker, “Lady Skylar, how can we help you?”</p><p>“I have not eaten properly since lunchtime yesterday. Please for the love of Merlin, say you can you spare me some food?”</p><p>The groundskeeper looked hesitant but the caretaker saw an opportunity, “Of course m’lady but what do we get in return?”</p><p>“How do you like our new “guest”?” Evelyn inquired.</p><p>The squibs looked at each other as if unsure.</p><p>“She’s a right foul wench, the sooner she goes the better,” the groundskeeper spoke his mind.</p><p>“I have a plan, we can work together on this for a common goal,” Evelyn continued.</p><p>This didn’t seem to satisfy the squibs however, they had their own demands, “We’ve been talking, swear to us we can live here for as long as you are Lady Skylar,” the caretaker demanded.</p><p>Evelyn was unsure. She had no current intentions of evicting them but she would like to reserve her right to do so in future. She needed them now however whether she liked it or not.</p><p>“Okay, you have my word, but you better not harm my cat. Ever,” Evelyn asserted.</p><p>“Agreed, now come in child. We have some leftover stew,” the caretaker replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Evelyn at the Burrow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn visits George at his unconventional home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Iris’s tyrannical rule of the Skylar house intensified over the next few days.</p><p>She had found out the Squibs were feeding Evelyn and swiftly put a stop to it. Evelyn had brought them to her cause before she could however. Not that this made her near overwhelming hunger any easier.</p><p>Iris had also confiscated the very last of the Skylar heirlooms which Evelyn used to pay for things. Not that they could pay for much anymore. When Evelyn confronted her on this, Iris waved around an official looking document with a Ministry seal that supposedly gave her the right to do so.</p><p>Was this document real or a forgery? Evelyn couldn’t tell. On one hand, it could be Iris simply reaping revenge and getting back at the people who ruined her life by making their daughters a misery. Something which she had experienced before. On the other hand, however, the Ministry was no real friend to the Skylar’s since they fought against them, Evelyn wouldn’t rule out that they would try to seize their assets to fund their cause.</p><p>There was likely more evidence in Adelaide’s room but Iris had cast an intruder charm around it. It was strong but Evelyn was confident she could disarm it. The only problem was, Iris would eventually found out if she did. Accessing that room was only something she could do with at least some evidence the Auror was lying about what powers the Ministry had actually granted her. That was if she was lying at all.</p><p>Thankfully however, Jeffrey was safe. Iris hadn’t dared to touch him under Evelyn’s watch. Skylar felt bad however as she would be leaving him again today as this afternoon she would depart on her trip to the Burrow. For one of her best friends, she hadn’t seen him much since the summer, something she hoped to rectify by bringing him back to Hogwarts with her next term. With Rose gone, the risk of him being hurt was reduced dramatically. Pansy and Millicent may create problems but neither would dare to seriously annoy Evelyn. Especially after she soundly beat them in that duel in the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Evelyn had packed her battered school satchel with a few overnight things and was carrying Jeffrey with her into the woods. Same as with Mr’s Tatesworth, Evelyn had thrown together a rather pitiful bouquet of flowers she had found in the grounds. “Honestly Jeffrey, I still don’t get what people see in these stupid plants.”</p><p>Jeffrey gave a meow nearly seemingly of approval.</p><p>“I am glad you agree, most wise feline,” Evelyn joked with a huge, warm, grin across her face.</p><p>She had slipped away without Iris’s knowledge but was letting Jeffrey roam the woods until she got back.</p><p>About a mile along the overgrown path that used to connect High Peak to the Muggle world was the former Foresters lodge. Like the old gardeners shed, it was badly overgrown having been abandoned after Skorpan took the reins of the family.</p><p>Timber had been how the Skylar’s made a sizeable amount of their now non-existent fortune. First they hired Muggles, then they hired Squibs to turn these trees into wood that could be sold on Diagon Alley.</p><p>It still contained rusted axes and saws, a few old bunkbeds where the workers had lived but most importantly to Evelyn at the minute, it contained her old broom.</p><p>Evelyn hated flying a broom, that was why it was here and not at the house or at Hogwarts. She had come to the realisation however, that if she was to get to the Burrow, this was the only way without having to spend money or possibly alert Iris.</p><p>The only downside was that it had been rotting away since she had abandoned it in here three years ago.</p><p>Evelyn picked up her Firebolt broom. It was of course a fine broom, or at least it was before it was covered in cobwebs. Adelaide had insisted Evelyn had a very good one as it would be unbefitting of a Skylar not to have one of the best. It was just a shame Evelyn had little time for Quidditch and such.</p><p>Her grandmother had been furious when she claimed to have lost it back in second year. Thankfully however, retaliation didn’t go on beyond a few slaps, a relatively minor punishment by her standards.</p><p>She left the lodge, broom in hand and satchel over shoulder.</p><p>“Well, wish me luck Jeffrey,” Skylar commented.</p><p>Evelyn mounted her broom and took off. The broom was shaky and blasted off at considerable speed but as she rose above the trees and got a view of the lush green valley her house was robbed of by the towering forest, she couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this flying business wasn’t so bad.</p><hr/><p>The journey was rather rough, her broom was far from reliable but she had a controlled crash into a field near the Weasley’s unconventional home around one.</p><p>Evelyn got up, brushed herself off (though little could be done for the grass stains on her black Muggle coat), readjusted her glove, and began her walk with her satchel over her shoulder and broom in hand.</p><p>The Burrow was not at all what she expected. Most Slytherins poked fun at the Weasley’s for living in hovel, but this place was bizarre. It must have been seven storeys tall with conflicting architectural designs at each level almost. If it hadn’t had been held up by what was likely a rather strong suspension charm, it would have probably collapsed.</p><p>It beat High Peak however.</p><p>She must have been spotted from one of the many windows as Mr and Mrs’s Weasley were standing on the doorstep as Evelyn approached.</p><p>They appeared to be smiling, that was a good start. Before Iris had made her life at High Peak a nightmare, she had not been keen to come here as she was concerned as to how they would react.</p><p>As Evelyn grew closer, she realised the smiles were forced.</p><p>“She looks just like him? The hair, the eyes, the face.” Arthur whispered to his wife. He thought Evelyn was too far to hear but she did.</p><p>“I don’t remember her father well but I remember her mother just fine. She could send a shiver down anyone’s spine,” Molly replied.</p><p>Mrs Weasley gave a brief glance at Evelyn’s right arm, “Poor thing, look at her glove, the story George told must be true,” Molly added.</p><p>“Mr and Mr’s Weasley, it is lovely to make your acquittance,” Evelyn said with a painfully obvious fake pleasantness. Where was George, she was going to kill him for making her meet his parents alone and telling them about her burnt hand.</p><p>“You are very welcome dear,” Mrs Weasley began warmly as she made her way towards Skylar seemingly for a hug. Why did it have to be a hug? Evelyn was going to outstretch her hand to hopefully make it clear that she didn’t do hugs.</p><p>Before Molly Weasley could get too close, a young man darted out from behind the two figures, it was George.</p><p>He made his way over to Evelyn and went straight in for a kiss. The two locked lips but Evelyn’s eyes were wide with shock, similar as to how they had been when Mr’s Tatesworth grappled her in a hug for the first time. Not only was this very forward but it was in front of two strangers. In the end, Evelyn chose to forget these feelings and closed her eyes to make the most of their reunion kiss. It did not disappoint.</p><p>As they broke off seven seconds later, George looked down into her eyes, “I told you I would miss you.”</p><p>“As I always knew you would,” Evelyn jested with a weak half smile. She had missed him also, but he didn’t need to know that.</p><p>The pair turned to face Mr and Mr’s Weasley. Evelyn now felt quite embarrassed at her lapse of dignity. Both Arthur and Molly looked as if their jaws were about to hit the floor.</p><hr/><p>Ron had stayed at Hogwarts so it was just Fred, George, and Ginny at the Burrow. Evelyn thought this was for the best as she could tell Ron was still sore about the incident in Hogsmeade. Not that she still didn’t find it amusing when she replayed it in her head.</p><p>The family was sat around the Weasley’s dinner table. Arthur was at the head of the table, Fred and Ginny were opposite Skylar and George and Molly was at the bottom. They were having a supper which consisted of mince pie and boiled potatoes. Evelyn wanted to wolf it down rapidly, she was absolutely famished. It was the first proper meal she had in nearly a week.</p><p>The conversation was slow. Evelyn didn’t know what to say to them and they didn’t know what to say to her.</p><p>“So, I hear you ventured into the Muggle world at Christmas is that right Evelyn?” Arthur Weasley began.</p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact I did,” Evelyn replied.</p><p>“Muggle’s are the most fascinating people, don’t you agree?” Arthur responded.</p><p>“They were annoying at first but some of them grew on me,” Evelyn replied.</p><p>“There’s more potatoes and pie if you want some. You’re little more than skin and bones,” Molly Weasley kindly offered.</p><p>“Thank you,” Evelyn replied gratefully. She would be having those seconds.</p><p>There was an awkward silence. It may not have been long but it felt like forever.</p><p>“Maybe that’s the way George likes her, skinny and bitter,” Fred joked.</p><p>Usually, Evelyn disliked his humour, even after it stopped being malicious. Strangely, she appreciated it as tension breaker this time.</p><p>“Shut up, or I will tell everyone about you and Angela Johnson’s snog….oops,” George shot back.</p><p>“You!” Fred shouted as he began to rise from his seat. George was doing likewise as if a fight was about to ensue.</p><p>Evelyn just sat back in her chair; things were definitely set to get livelier.</p><p>Before things kicked off, Molly shut them down, “Stop carrying on you two, we have a visitor!”</p><p>Fred didn’t seem to overly care but George returned sheepishly to his seat which in turn prompted his twin to do likewise.</p><p>“Sorry Evelyn, these two just don’t know how to behave,” Molly added.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I am used to these two,” she then leaned over towards George and whispered jokingly in his ear, “Very impressive mummy’s boy.”</p><p>It was then Ginny spoke for the first time. Evelyn had next to no interactions with her. She was quiet but also fierce, Evelyn could respect that. “I saw how you disarmed Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode in one move in the room of requirement the day they caught Dumbledore’s Army. It was very impressive; I am not sure that has ever been done before.”</p><p>“Two wands at once?” Mr Weasley inquired with great interest.</p><p>“Pansy and Millicent are hardly worthy opponents, “Evelyn continued, “One is clearly vicious but lacks any form of courage and the other is an all-round idiot.”</p><p>“Either way, I found it impressive,” Ginny said giving Evelyn a nod indicating respect which Evelyn reciprocated.</p><p>“All this talk of fighting and politics, it’s inappropriate in front of Georges girlfriend,” Mrs Weasley commented but it seemed like more of an order.</p><p>“So Evelyn, I heard you live in the countryside also?” Mrs Weasley inquired in order to change the subject.</p><p>What ensued was nearly an hour of tedious small talk, similar to what Evelyn had been subjected to at the Tatesworth’s. Mrs Weasley was clearly trying to get to know her son’s new girlfriend (this still felt a bit odd for Evelyn to be anyone’s girlfriend) and Mr Weasley kept grilling her about her experiences with his beloved Muggles.</p><p>After desert was finally finished, the sun began to set. Evelyn had devoured seconds of both pie, potatoes, and Mr’s Weasleys cake. Her usual high standards of dining etiquette had lapsed. She was so hungry she didn’t care.</p><p>“Fred, show Evelyn to Percy’s old room. She can leave her bag in there,” Molly asked.</p><p>“Hold on, why can’t George do it,” Fred protested.</p><p>Evelyn shared the opinion that this was odd but said nothing.</p><p>“Yeah why can’t I-“ George began before Molly hit him in the arm with the wooden spoon she was drying.</p><p>“It’s you and Ginny’s turn to help me do the dishes is why,” Molly asserted.</p><p>Evelyn gave George a somewhat mocking smile before following a reluctant Fred further into the house’s interior.</p><p>The whole house was as eccentric as the exterior but Evelyn found it somewhat cosy. It was a home, something which she had never felt about High Peak.</p><p>As they made their way up the stairs, it struck Evelyn that she had never properly talked to Fred one on one. Not since that day in the corridor back in September at least. He had hated her for a while but after the incident with her arm, he had ceased all open hostility at least. She was still the subject of his jokes but most people were.</p><p>“So how long are you staying with us then? Hopefully not too long, we don’t want your Mum and Dad to come looking,” George began.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry, I will be out of your hair after a night,” Evelyn replied coldly. This struck a nerve; her parents were still very much off limits.</p><p>It registered with Fred what had happened and he looked somewhat repentant. There was a silence, one Evelyn stewed in her bitterness throughout. “This is it,” Fred said as he opened the door for her.</p><p>Evelyn was set to barge past him and no say anymore but he spoke again, “You’re alright Skylar. I thought you were a right cow when you first got involved with my brother but now, we are okay.”</p><p>Evelyn just looked at him, “Well thanks for clearing that up. Perhaps I can sleep at night now knowing you don’t wish me ill will for no good reason.”</p><p>Fred looked a bit unsure but Evelyn stopped torturing him, “I am glad we are okay,” she admitted somewhat reluctantly as she threw her bag on top of the bed and made her way back downstairs with Fred.</p><hr/><p>After George, Molly and Ginny had finished the dishes, George and Evelyn had went for a walk into the marshes to watch the sunset together.</p><p>“Why did you Mother and Father choose to live in some bog,” Evelyn remarked as her black canvas shoe sank deep into the thick mud.</p><p>“I thought you lived in an overgrown forest, Miranda told me of how it reminded it of a horror story,” George shot back.</p><p>“Not by choice,” Evelyn responded.</p><p>“Oh, come on, is that not beautiful?” George said pointing at the red sky beyond them.</p><p>Evelyn thought it was rather pretty, the sky and the horizon seemed to blur into one here.</p><p>“I have seen better,” Skylar commented.</p><p>It was then George got to a fallen tree; the pair took a seat beside each other on its branches. George put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“So, my mother’s cooking is good but not that good, why are you so hungry?” George inquired. Evelyn had thought this was coming, George knew her well enough to know out of character her feasting had been.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Evelyn dismissed.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked with some concern,</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>George knew not to push any harder. A blunt one-word response from Evelyn was not meant to be challenged.</p><p> “Do you know that Mum called you my girlfriend and you didn’t correct her as you usually do?” George teased.</p><p>Evelyn was caught out, she gave a slightly awkward half-smile.</p><p>“Is that what we are now then?” George joked, “Should I be buying a ring soon?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up mummy’s boy,” Evelyn replied after giving him a playful shove.</p><p>“Just asking, but I don’t think I would be able to afford the posh jewellery you are used to, dear wife.”</p><p>“Okay, you can call me your girlfriend if you want but try to ever propose to me and I will take your finger off,” Evelyn threatened.</p><p>“Deal. Miranda will be overjoyed we are boyfriend and girlfriend now,” George added.</p><p>“The more you talk about it the more likely I am to change my mind,” Evelyn replied. She was trying her best to appear unimpressed but a happy grin was creeping across her face.</p><p>George had noticed it however and he took her gloved hand in his as they watched the last few rays of the sun disappear below the distant reeds.</p><p>Evelyn’s face winced a bit. George grip on her bad hand had been a bit too firm and it caused a slight twinge.</p><p>“Oh, I am sorry,” George apologised when he realised.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s not like you are that strong anyway,” Evelyn jested.</p><hr/><p>Evelyn hadn’t suspended her anti-Iris campaign as she was the Burrow, in fact, she actually felt this offered her a great opportunity. Mr Weasley was bound to have Ministry documents hidden away somewhere, ones that would maybe shine further light on Iris’s actual orders.</p><p>After their sunset walk, Evelyn and the Weasleys had sat in the living room playing chess and cards until around eleven o’clock.</p><p>Card games were still just pointless games of chance to Evelyn and she hated chess. It was one of the few games she had played at High Peak with Adelaide. Of course, rather than being meant for fun, it was a philosophy lesson; “Idiots think chess teaches them to think strategically but only fools believe this is symbolic of reality. In the real world there are no rules that have to be followed when confronting enemies, no moves that can’t be played, those who exhibit the most cruelness and cunning always win,” Adelaide would crone on and on. Ironically, she was probably right.</p><p>Throughout this time, Mr Weasley had been mostly working at a desk in the corner. Evelyn had observed him removing documents from the briefcase, inspecting them and even making amendments but then placing them into his pocket rather than returning them to the briefcase. This of course was even more intriguing whenever Evelyn spotted, “Classified,” in bright red letters on one of said documents.</p><p>He had to have a hiding place somewhere in the house for these more sensitive papers that he had to hide even from his family. One that she intended to find. The rest of the family including Evelyn had departed to bed around half eleven but Mr Weasley had lingered to twelve which was when Evelyn hear him make his way up the stairs. This hiding spot was likely on the ground floor.</p><p>Evelyn waited until around three o’clock before she made her move. She had killed time exploring George’s brother Percy’s room. His old diary was most illuminating, he was steadfastly loyal to the Ministry, almost to the point of fanaticism. Gaining a job in its bureaucracy seemed like all he had ever wanted and all he was ever going to do. Evelyn was ironically looking forward to meeting him someday, she was sure his face would be a picture.</p><p>Evelyn assiduously opened her door, being extra careful not to make too much noise, the last person she wanted to find her doing this was George who was sleeping just across the hall. The floor and the stairs were creaky but she got to the living room without any considerable commotion.</p><p>Now she would have to find his stash. It would have been a needle in the haystack had he not left his shoes at the front door. Evelyn knew you could tell a lot about someone from where their shoes had been and Mr Weasley’s did not disappoint.</p><p>There was a faint trace of ash at the toes of both his black leather shoes, he had been on his hands and knees at a fireplace, probably the fireplace in the living room.</p><p>Evelyn made her way over to the fireplace and reached up into the chimney. Funnily enough, she grasped a few bulging envelopes that had been tied together and placed on the interior ledge. This had to be it.</p><p>It was. There were three envelopes. Evelyn untied them and spread them out on the desk, the first had “The ongoing search for Sirius Black,” written on it, the second was “The ongoing search for Albus Dumbledore,” but the third was “Azkaban Escapees.” What Evelyn was looking for should be in this one.</p><p>She carefully opened the envelope, making sure not to tear anything. There was around ten pieces of paper inside, Evelyn pulled them out and flicked through them. The first was about the search for Bellatrix Lestrange but the second was about her parents.</p><p>Evelyn paused as she thought she heard someone moving around upstairs. After a few seconds she heard little else however so went back to the task at hand. It then hit her how incriminating this would look if she was caught. All the more reason to keep going and swiftly.</p><p>The document on her parents contained a timeline of their escape and listed a few potential sightings since then. A photograph of both was supposed to be present but they had failed to find one that was usable hence why there was no wanted posters.</p><p>The only description of the two was of her father and it was a rather vague reference to some sort of a disability. What kind of disability?</p><p>The most interesting bit however, was a copy of a letter from the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. It read as follows:</p><p>
  <em>“The Skylar ancestral home, known as High Peak Park is to be kept under rigorous surveillance by a live-in Auror for the foreseeable future. All former homes of the escapees are to be watched but special scrutiny has been placed on this property as well as Augustus Rookwood’s old cottage in the Welsh Valley’s (see document 204 for further details on the Rookwood residence)  due to their isolation as we believe this would make it make it a more feasible place for more than one fugitive to avoid detection for an extended period of time. This duty was initially on a volunteer basis but due to the fugitive Skylar’s infamy among the department, only one Auror volunteered by the name of Iris Doubchet. As she is on active duty in Hungary until Easter however, Apollo Mason has been dispatched to fulfil her duties until then. Both Aurors have been instructed to not enter the dwelling without permission from the current residents unless they feel it is necessary and to avoid the unnecessary damage or requestioning of property. In short, life is to be allowed to continue as normal. The Aurors have also been awarded extra provisions for their high-risk work. These special measures of caution have been instructed by the Ministers own office after recent criticisms of the Ministry misusing powers by the Quibbler last month.”</em>
</p><p>Evelyn gave a sly smile to herself, she had the proof she needed. The tables have turned.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Just Deserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn confronts Iris.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was the morning and Evelyn had just awoken in Percy’s room. She had re-sealed and returned the documents and Mr Weasley would easily be none the wiser. Evelyn got up changed out of her nightclothes and into her typical black and white outfit before proceeding downstairs.</p><p>She had her breakfast (which she scoffed in a similar manner to yesterdays supper) with the Weasley’s before gathering up her things in preparation for her departure. She couldn’t stay for long today, she had Iris to deal with.</p><p>After breakfast, she went out to Mr Weasley’s garage where she had left her broom. Fred and Ginny gave her a nod goodbye but Mr’s Weasley insisted on a hug which Evelyn felt compelled to receive. She also forced her to take some corned beef sandwiches, “You’re too skinny,” she kept commenting.</p><p>Mr Weasley had already left for work this morning, not like he overly said much to Evelyn. How could he at the end of the day? Those documents showed he already knew more about her and her family than he would want to.</p><p>George accompanied her out further into the marshes, where they hugged for a while. She was comforted by his hugs, and being comforted was something she was in need of considering she was heading back into the lion’s den.</p><p>“I will see you back at Hogwarts then,” Evelyn stated as she got on her broom.</p><p>“Unless that thing kills you first,” George joked.</p><p>“If it does, make no mistake, I will haunt you,” Evelyn shot back. She took off into the sky then on her very unreliable broom. </p><hr/><p>Evelyn had another controlled crash landing in the woods just outside the main gate. Unfortunately, however, Iris was waiting for her, she must have seen her coming. She knew Iris would have twigged she was gone but she was hoping it wouldn’t be quite so obvious she had left the property entirely.</p><p>“You little brat, where do you get off to then?” Iris demanded as she grabbed Evelyn by the collar again. This was getting old.</p><p>“None of your business,” Evelyn replied snidely.</p><p>“The Ministry made it my business, I am supposed to make sure you don’t run off to Mummy and Daddy,” Iris retorted. Evelyn now knew this to be a lie, Iris didn’t have the Ministries backing but Evelyn wanted more definitive proof before she acted.</p><p>“Oh sorry, it won’t happen again ma’am,” Evelyn replied sarcastically.</p><p>Iris slapped Evelyn hard across the face. It was quite a painful slap but Evelyn remained defiant.</p><p>“You’re right it won’t! From now on you aren’t allowed to leave the house without my permission,” Iris growled.</p><p>Iris then grabbed Evelyn’s satchel, “You will be locked in with no books, no wand, no cat and you can have my scraps only if you don’t cause me any further bother.”</p><p>Iris then took out the packet of sandwiches Molly Weasley had given Evelyn, “I hope you aren’t hungry because as per usual these are mine now.”</p><p>Evelyn was furious, she wanted nothing more to hex Iris right now but was trying as hard as she could to keep her cool. She would have to play along for now.</p><p>The Squibs came out to watch as Iris threw Evelyn’s broom into the forest and confiscated her wand before marching her back into the house. It was as they agreed, they would be her witnesses of how Iris was conducting herself.</p><p>There was an old walk-in wardrobe in one of the second-floor guest rooms. Iris grabbed Evelyn’s wand and pushed her into the damp little room full of mouldy old clothes.</p><p>“This is your world now girl!” Irish growled as she slammed the heavy wooden door shut in Evelyn’s face and magically sealed it.</p><p>Adelaide had locked Evelyn in the wardrobe in the east wing apartment when she was younger a few times when the old bat had been especially irritable. One time it was for as long as two days when Evelyn was nine because she had torn her dress playing with Jeffrey in the woods. It was a lot more cramped and unpleasant than this plus it hadn’t been connected to the secret passage way which ran from the guest bedroom to the old nursery. Iris mustn’t have found that yet.</p><p>All one had to do was move the old clothes to the side, remove a wooden panel and then they were free.</p><hr/><p>Evelyn emerged in the old nursery from a vent. It was the room next to the staircase on the second floor so the Skylar apartment was within striking distance.</p><p>Iris had Evelyn’s wand but Evelyn had Adelaide’s. Elm with a Basilisk horn core and slightly yielding flexibility, it wasn’t quite Evelyn’s unyielding Acacia with a Jackalope antler core but Skylar was confident enough she could use it to disarm Iris’s intruder charm.</p><p>Evelyn exited the nursery, a room that even Evelyn found slightly intimidating with old rocking horses and dolls houses covered in cobwebs and dust. Her grandfather and his siblings would have been the last ones to actually play with these things.</p><p>She made her way up the third floor, east wing being careful not to alert Iris who may have still been patrolling the house.</p><p>Evelyn beelined towards her room and grabbed her grandmother’s old wand and from her bedside table. If Iris appeared now, at least she would have a fighting chance.</p><p>Evelyn then snuck over to Adelaide’s old room. She held her ear to the door to confirm no one was there. It was quiet.</p><p>Evelyn then gently pushed the door, as soon as the alarm sounded, she would have to silence it as soon as possible.</p><p>About halfway through it did but the wand performed as required and silenced it swiftly. Evelyn stopped for a second to make sure Iris hadn’t been alerted but she heard nothing and continued.</p><p>Evelyn then entered her grandmothers’ old room; she hadn’t been in here since her death and that combined with how much Iris had messed with it was waying a bit on Skylar.</p><p>All the family photographs had been pulled off the wall, smashed, and thrown into a bin the corner. In their place, the Auror had scribbled on the wall with black ink in capital letters, “MURDERERS”. This must have been what Samuel/Apollo had said, Skylar’s parents had murdered Iris’s father and sister. Ironically no photographs or portraits remained in High Peak of the actual culprits.</p><p>There was an open bottle of firewhiskey on the bedside table accompanied by three empty bottles. It must have been from Adelaide’s old stash, the one she kept hidden from the Squibs. Another probable breach of Ministry rules and the inspiration for the graffiti one would safely presume.</p><p>On her grandmothers’ old desk however, lay the most important development: letters.</p><p>Evelyn headed over and immediately began to rummage through them. Some were contact with the Ministry where she was lying through her teeth about how she was conducting operations here, specifically how intrusive she was being. This was the first piece of evidence.</p><p>Others were addressed to another Auror named Jakob out in Hungary. Evelyn found these letters the most interesting and the most damning;</p><p>
  <em>"Dear Jakob,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Day three of being stationed at the Skylar house. That pathetic little daughter of theirs turned up today. Evelyn or something she is called. Apollo tied my hands with this place but now he is gone, who is to know if I make things a bit harder for the spoiled little princess? The Ministry would be livid but the dumb cow probably will never put together that I don’t actually have the right to take her three course feasts away from her. Speaking of three course meals, I still have not worked off the calories of your mum’s bigos yet. Send here my love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you still have that contact at the market in Sevadan? This house has a few old relics may be worth a bit, the little lady need never know I am exacting my own compensation. If anyone asks, I will just say it is for the Ministry, it’s not stealing if it is for the state. We may not get rich but it could be a bit towards a holiday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you are well,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Izzy xx"</em>
</p><p>Checkmate. Now all that was left was to confront Iris.</p><p>It was just in time as her disarming of the intruder charm had worn off.</p><hr/><p>  Iris came thundering up the stairs rapidly and then burst into Adelaide’s room, “You? How did you get out?” She demanded angrily as she pointed her wand at Evelyn. Evelyn drew her grandmother’s wand and pointed it back at Iris. Evelyn was the one in control now.</p><p>“Oh, come now Izzy, you didn’t really think you could imprison me in my own home,” Evelyn began as she held up the letters. Fear seemed to manifest itself on Iris’s face.</p><p>“Give those letters to me right now or I will-“ Iris began but Evelyn interrupted.</p><p>“Or you will what? Kill me? See I know for a fact that was against your orders, good luck explaining to the Ministry, the Prophet, and the Quibbler how you were acting in self-defence when you seized my wand, starved me and beat me in full view of two witnesses.”</p><p>Iris was the one now who was furious but had nothing she could do.</p><p>“Look here Iris, you will return to me whatever food or items you stole from my house, and my wand as well as half your Ministry supplies and in turn, I won’t show this letter, where you admit to stealing and brutalising me to my boyfriend’s father Arthur Weasley. Oh, and you sleep back outside again in your tent but not in my greenhouse, in the forester’s lodge down the track, far away from me and my house and gardens. Are we agreed?”</p><p>Iris’s eyes burned with red hot hate, for a minute Evelyn thought she was going to have to duel the Auror as she was not going to give in easily.</p><p>Evelyn gripped the wand tighter. It should work for her to some degree but would it be enough?</p><p>Rather than start a fight however, Iris lowered her wand reluctantly. She knew she was beaten.</p><p>It was game over, goodbye Iris.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. George's Grand Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George shares his plan with Evelyn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the Easter holidays proceeded without incident. The Squibs returned to them lazy selves, Iris stayed far from the walled grounds as agreed and Evelyn spent most of the time in her room revising for her O.W.L.S. Half the Ministry rations meant for evil Iris weren’t much but they were enough to see Evelyn by.</p><p>She had been a bit more distracted this year but she had still done plenty of studying and was not at all concerned about the looming exams. A refreshing of some subjects had still been a good idea however.</p><p>As Evelyn and Miranda had travelled to Hogwarts as they usually did, there was one major difference. Jeffrey was with them.</p><p>He had been next to Evelyn and her battered leather satchel in a cat carrier that Miranda had borrowed from Hollybrook farm.</p><p>Evelyn had still been slightly apprehensive about bringing him but with Rose gone, he should be okay. No one else would likely dare to touch him. If they did, they were taking their life in their hands as Jeffrey was more wild than tame with claws like small knives and Evelyn was not someone to be messed with.</p><hr/><p>It was around ten o’clock in the Slytherin girl’s dorm, Evelyn had agreed to meet George in their courtyard around twelve. He had news of some sort apparently.</p><p>It was just Evelyn and Miranda as they were avoiding some festivities in the Slytherin common room. It would die down in an hour and the others would be in bed and asleep giving Evelyn the opportunity to sneak out.</p><p>It was then Morena Fletcher entered the room, she was carrying her suitcase so it was clear she had only just got here.</p><p>“And who is this little kitty cat?” She exclaimed in her dense Scottish accent as she dropped her things and came straight over to Jeffrey. Morena loved mainly insects but all animals seemed to have a place in her heart. She had often been lukewarm with Evelyn, mainly because she had some disapproval of her friendship with Miranda but that had changed a bit since Rose left.</p><p>Usually, Jeffrey hissed at strangers trying to touch him but he purred as Morena stroked him. Morena had astounding long blue hair that Jeffrey was now pawing playfully at.</p><p>“Ain’t you just the cutest little thing,” Morena continued.</p><p>She then looked up to Evelyn, “Is this your cat gorgeous?”</p><p>“He is as a matter of fact,” Evelyn responded.</p><p>“Well he is nearly as beautiful as his mammy,” Morena added with a flirtatious wink. That was just Morena.</p><p>“How was your easter Morena?” Miranda chipped in from the bed over.</p><p>“Fine,” Morena replied dismissively, somewhat cruelly. She didn’t actively hate Miranda but like most in Slytherin, she had as little to do with her as possible.</p><p>Miranda sank awkwardly back into her bed.</p><p>A glare from Evelyn however pushed Morena to be a bit more open, “I went back home for a while, didn’t get up too much but met a wee lass from the village over. It was fun for a while she didn’t know how to kiss for love nor money and didn’t appreciate my ant farm.”</p><p>“Well sorry to hear that,” Miranda replied eagerly but Morena ignored her.</p><p>“Heard Neville Longbottom was looking for you Skylar. What is it about you and Gryffindor’s?” Morena joked.</p><p>“Did anyone say where he will be?”</p><p>“No, but I would safely guess you could find him near herbology. That boy likes plants as I like my insects.”</p><p>“Thanks,”</p><p>“Nay bother,” Morena responded before giving Jeffrey one last stroke, collecting her luggage and heading over to her bed.</p><hr/><p>As predicted, the others entered the dorm around eleven and were asleep by twelve.</p><p>Evelyn snuck out of bed, gave Jeffrey a reassuring pat before slipping on her shirt and trousers.</p><p>She was in the courtyard for twelve on the dot and found George waiting there for her. Something was wrong however, he looked almost angry.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Evelyn enquired.</p><p>“No”, he responded, “It’s Umbridge, she gave Nigel a detention and made him use that quill of hers.”</p><p>Evelyn knew the pain of that quill all too well, Nigel didn’t deserve that.</p><p>“So, what are we going to do, you always talked about puking pastels in her tea. I am sure I could undo any locks in our way,” Evelyn replied.</p><p>“No, this needs to be something bigger, something grand. Me and Fred were talking and we want a grand finale.”</p><p>“A grand finale?” Evelyn inquired. They still had a whole term left.</p><p>“I think I am going to leave Hogwarts Evelyn. Me and Fred only have a term left and we have so many ideas of what we want to do outside of here. We can make a statement and then leave for good.”</p><p>Evelyn was not impressed by this idea at all, “And then leave for good? And you didn’t think to tell me about this first?”</p><p>“Sorry, Fred didn’t think you needed to know….”</p><p>“Oh, Fred didn’t think I needed to know, well that definitely clears up why YOU didn’t feel the need to tell me,” Evelyn snapped back angrily.</p><p>Without saying anything George leaned in and tried to kiss Evelyn, she recoiled in anger, “So you think you can just kiss me and I will automatically bow to your whims?”</p><p>George didn’t say anything but Evelyn could read his face. He cared for Evelyn, deeply, but he had an unbreakable bond with Fred. One he must honour. This was something she should try to accept. Even if she didn’t want to.</p><p>“I get that you have to go but do not think this gets you off the hook. I expect letters frequently and you better come and see me at the holidays. Oh, and if I see you with your arm around some other girl in a month’s time, I will dump you in a heartbeat.” Evelyn joked in her classic way.</p><p>“Of course, your grace.” George joked back.</p><p>“Oh, and Neville told me to give you this,” George said as he drew a glass vial with a green liquid from his bag. “I ran into him at the greenhouse on the way here, he said it might help with, well you know,” he gestured towards her gloved hand.</p><p>Evelyn snatched from his hand and put it in her pocket, “Well tell him I said thanks,” she replied slightly awkwardly.</p><p>There was a silence as they stared into each other’s eyes. They would miss one another terribly.</p><p>Evelyn acted as if she was okay with all this but deep down, she knew she wasn’t.</p><p>They then kissed which reassured her slightly but not enough.</p><p> “Don’t go to the Astronomy O.W.L. on Tuesday. You won’t miss out on getting a good grade, trust me. Go the library and revise for the next exam.”</p><p>Fred began to speak again his tone was heartfelt and sincere, “Do you know meeting you was the best thing to happen me in this place. I can’t believe-“</p><p>“Oh, shut up you blithering idiot before you make us both sad,” Evelyn replied as if struggling a bit to hold in her emotions. A faint smile at the end showed she meant this lightheartedly and George laughed.</p><p>“Have it your way Skylar” George said with a smile.</p><p>Evelyn nodded before making her way back to the Slytherin dorm, this had been a lot to process.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Final O.W.L.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old fiend returns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As George had instructed, Evelyn avoided the Astronomy O.W.L. It didn’t sit easy with her doing so but she was doing her best to trust him. As Evelyn sat in the library revising for Potions, she heard a large bang and cheers.</p><p>As the inhabitants of the library as well as Skylar made their way over to the window, they saw a huge “W” in fireworks and two figures riding off into the distance on brooms. George had done it, he and Fred were gone leaving who knows what chaos in their wake.</p><p>Evelyn had come to appreciate Hogwarts with him by her side, it was just a shame it had been so brief though perhaps that was partly her fault. Time would tell if their romance lasted outside these walls but Evelyn was confident it would, he had promised to write to her.</p><hr/><p>Avoiding the exam had been a good idea, George and Fred had let off a number of fireworks that had scorched the exam papers (and even Umbridge) before they had departed. It would be resat at later date.</p><p>The coming months looked much they had before this year for Evelyn. Days were solely devoted to study with exams cropping up every now and then. Evelyn was confident she was doing well, there was no point in any ground-breaking theories because the school would never believe it was possible for a girl her age to outsmart the supposed experts. Of course, they may have been open to it if it had come from Hermione Grainger being the golden child that she was but Evelyn was still somewhat of a black sheep even though the latter arguably had a slightly greater intellect. All being well she would leave with ten O.L.W.S at the highest end of the exceptional grade.</p><p>There had been an opportunity for career advice over this term, Evelyn’s had been given it by Snape as he was her head of house. Apart from telling her she needed an exceptional grade to study his subject next year (which she was easily going to obtain) he offered nothing of interest. She did have a soft spot for him but his suggestion that she could be a teacher was absurd. </p><p>Jeffrey had settled in well; he slept most days on Evelyn’s bed. Skylar was glad to have him here however and thankfully no one had touched him.</p><p>George wrote at least once weekly but she still missed him and he seemed to miss her. There was talk of starting a joke shop on Diagon Alley but they needed capital. It was agreed that Evelyn would come visit the Burrow again in the summer and George would come to High Peak. Truth be told Evelyn was counting the days to their reunion, this was how soppy he had made her.</p><hr/><p>The last exam had just passed and all the students were gathered in the Great Hall for supper. It had been the History of Magic, a reasonably strong subject for Evelyn. The history recorded in the Ministry approved textbooks was far less accurate than it was treated. The library at High Peak had some very different and equally as biased perspectives on events such as the Great Purge of Sixteen Eighty. Rather than being a necessary incarceration of extremists as the textbook asserts, it was more likely the quelling of political opposition by the sitting Minister of Magic at the time.  For the purpose of this exam however, she had only used the Ministry perspective. As she said, she would get no brownie points for her extracurricular research.</p><p>Evelyn and Miranda sat in their usual place as Slytherin exiles. Edward always sat on his own also but he was on the far end of the table as he always had been. It was probably so if anything, interesting happened he would know about it rather than being distracted by what he tended to see as pointless small talk. Miranda would have likely welcomed him up here if he came, but Edward seemed to prefer what he was already doing. He had, recently developed eyes for Morena Fletcher, a first for Mr Murdoch.  She had boyfriends in the past but he was likely barking up the wrong tree.</p><p>“That exam was horrible,” Miranda exclaimed, “The questions were so misleading.”</p><p>Evelyn had found it easy but thought it best not to say so, “Yes, I know what you mean.”</p><p>“You probably aced it. I can often tell when you are lying miss Skylar.”</p><p>It was true, she usually could. The only thing Evelyn successfully hid from her was her uncle’s true identity and that was more from Miranda never knowing she had many interactions with Samuel.</p><p>“You will be fine don’t worry,” Evelyn replied.  </p><p>“Well we are free now it seems, have you thought about what you are doing over the summer?” Miranda inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, I will be in High Peak for a while and then the Burrow for a bit to see George. You are more than welcome to visit for a week,” Evelyn replied.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!” Miranda exclaimed, “We will sort out a date later sure. You must come visit me also, James would be overjoyed, he talks of little else but the fun you had together.”</p><p>“That would be quite nice,” Evelyn said quietly.</p><p>Miranda had picked up on it however, “What was that?” she jokingly inquired.</p><p>“I said THAT WOULD BE NICE.” Evelyn forced out.</p><p>Both girls laughed then for a bit.</p><p>After the girls finished their food, Miranda made her way to the usual lake spot. Evelyn however went to their dorm to give Jeffrey some leftovers before she re-joined her best friend.</p><p>When she entered however, Jeffrey wasn’t on her bed, he was in the arms of someone she knew all too well.</p><p>Red hair, fine clothes, and a pretty but sour face. Rose was back.</p><hr/><p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>Authors note:</p>
  <p>Hi, if you have stuck with this story from chapter one then thank you so much! Part one's final chapters are going to be quite fast-paced and are already completed.  I am trying to gauge interest for a part two of Evelyn's story set during the half-blood prince storyline. Let me know in the reviews if any of you would be interested in reading this.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Rose Newcross: Death Eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I think I smell burning,” Rose mocked.</p><p>Evelyn’s anger returned in fiery fury. This was the first time she had seen Rose since the burning incident and all the pain and rage were flooding back at once. Evelyn drew her wand and pointed it straight at Rose.</p><p>“Ah ah, wouldn’t want to hurt this pretty cat, would you?” Rose said holding up an angry Jeffrey who was desperately trying to claw at his captor.</p><p>Evelyn paused for a while before she cursed and reluctantly lowered her wand.</p><p>“They allowed me to come back to finish my O.W.L.S after that idiot Dumbledore got himself nearly arrested. That was of course after you got me suspended,” Rose snarled.</p><p>“You got yourself suspended,” Evelyn hissed back.</p><p>“Well it was well worth it, how’s the hand? I bet it hurt, maybe it still does. It mustn’t be too nice looking at least if you hide it under that glove.”</p><p>Evelyn’s fist balled in rage, her eyes piercing. She was even angrier than she had been when she smashed that glass in the hospital wing and now, she had no George to calm her. If it hadn’t been for Jeffrey being at Rose’s mercy, the one thing she had always cared for, she would have acted. As Rose angered her further however, even not wanting to cause harm to Jeffrey became a less convincing an argument against letting Rose have it.</p><p>Rose seemed to be savouring every minute of this, “I met your parents you know? They were even more formidable in person even your father with his recent…. affliction.”</p><p>So, Rose had gone to the Death Eaters after she got cast out from Hogwarts. She was one of them now, no questions about it.</p><p>What was this about her father? Affliction? Disability? What was wrong with him? Questions she might have look for answers to had she not been so enraged.</p><p>“You may think you have landed on your feet with your new friends Rose, but rest assured, you will get what is coming to you,” Evelyn threatened.</p><p>Rose looked slightly unnerved but was trying to hide it with smugness.</p><p>“Well anyway, so fun to catch up cripple but I have exams to do and I heard Umbridge wants to see you and your pitiful little militia friends,” Rose stated.</p><p>At that Millicent seized Evelyn’s arms. In her anger, she hadn’t heard Bulstrode sneak up on her.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will look after your cat. If you ask nicely, I will maybe tell you where I buried him.”</p><p>That was it, if Evelyn was free, she would have hexed Rose regardless of any consequences. Millicent may not have been smart but she was strong and even with overwhelming anger and great effort, Evelyn couldn’t break free. Millicent was eventually able to drag her out of the room to Rose’s taunting laugh and a distressed Jeffrey’s meows.</p><hr/><p>Evelyn was brought into the office along with some of the rest of the former DA. She was numb, so overwhelmed by everything all she really knew was she wanted to get to Rose as soon as she could.</p><p>Her wand was confiscated and placed with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Cho Chang’s, and Luna’s on Umbridge’s desk. Everyone else was or had been part of Potters inner circle apart from Evelyn, why was she here? Skylar suspected this was Rose’s doing.</p><p>Evelyn had stopped struggling, Millicent easily overpowered her. She would have to come up with some other means of escape.</p><p>Umbridge was interrogating Potter who from what Evelyn had gathered in her hazed state, had been trying to leave the castle.</p><p>Umbridge threatened to use the torturing curse on Harry to get information on Dumbledore, yet another Ministry double standard. Before she could however, Hermione said she would take the headmaster to “Dumbledore’s secret weapon.”  </p><p>Umbridge snapped up this opportunity so personally escorted Potter and Grainger out of her office and towards the location of this supposed weapon.</p><p>It was obviously a ploy; Dumbledore was a pompous fool but not a person who had a “secret weapon.” There was something else at play but Evelyn still couldn’t care less. She had to get to Jeffrey, that cat was still what she cared about most in the world and the idea of Rose taking that from her was too much. Or was it she wanted to reap her vengeance on Newcross? Evelyn didn’t know, Evelyn didn’t care.</p><p>Shortly after they had left, Ron spoke, “I am starving, Millicent there’s some sweets in my bag, give them here.”</p><p>Millicent of course was stupid enough to believe this so removed a packet of sweets from Weasley’s bag. She had two eaten before the other inquisitors could warn her off.</p><p>“Their very good, cheers Weasley,” Bulstrode mocked as she devoured more.</p><p>Ron was stupid but not that stupid, he had a plan.</p><p>“Is this a good idea, they could have done anything to those,” Draco protested but the others all joined in on the free for all regardless. He eventually gave in also.</p><p>This was Evelyn’s chance, if she could grab her wand from the pile on Umbridge’s desk she could make her escape.</p><p>Before she could make her move, she heard a girlish shriek come from the inquisitors. Millicent had thrown up all over Goyle (the culprit of said shriek). It was the result of puking pastels.</p><p>The other inquisitors all looked at each other in one of those moments where they all knew what was coming next and it wasn’t good.</p><p>In the ensuing vomiting chaos, Evelyn and the DA managed to grab their wands and escape.</p><hr/><p>The escapees were making their way towards the Forbidden Forest do rendezvous with Harry and Hermione.</p><p>“We need to get to London as quick as we can, Harry’s Godfather is in trouble and he needs help,” Ron was explaining as the others began to quickly made their way down the corridor towards the main staircase. </p><p>Evelyn wasn’t with them however, there was one person who would likely know where Rose was. Especially because she knew he didn’t trust her and would likely be keeping tabs on her since he learnt of her return. By chance he almost owed her a big favour, it was Edward. They were making their way to the staircase so they could exit the castle but Edward was likely in the other direction in the Slytherin common room.</p><p>She had intended to slip off without them noticing. Ron however had spotted her as he looked back over his shoulder, “Come on Skylar, we don’t have all day!”</p><p>“I’m not going,” Evelyn replied staying where she was.</p><p>“Not going? What do you mean you aren’t going?” Ron inquired somewhat aggressively but also confused. “Harry needs us, we are Dumbledore’s Army.”</p><p>“No, you are Dumbledore’s Army, you didn’t even want me to join remember?”</p><p>“Look are you with us or not?” Ron demanded.</p><p>“We need you Evelyn, you’re the best fighter we’ve got. I speak for all of us even Ron when I say that we would feel a lot better going into this with you by our side. Help us and we can find a way to help you later,” Ginny pleaded.</p><p>Ron didn’t say anything but you could tell this was true and the others all gave nods of agreement.</p><p>They did need her; from what she had gathered they were going up against the Death Eaters. Something Evelyn had wanted to do all year but there was something else also. These were her comrades, could she really abandon them and let them face such a danger alone? Ron and Ginny were Georges siblings, how could she look him in the eye and say how she had let them go into the lion’s den alone? Luna had always been kind to her and Neville was like a lost little puppy, what if something happened to them and she could have maybe prevented it? They had promised to help her with Rose later. She had either hurt Jeffrey already or she was waiting until morning, either way charging off now wasn’t going to help.</p><p>It was like the choice that was before her at Hogsmeade. She followed the DA then and she should do so now. It was the right thing to do.</p><p>Before she went to re-join them, a twinge suddenly shot up her arm, something which hadn’t happened that much since Evelyn had taken Neville’s potion. Evelyn then remembered in horrifying detail what Rose had did to her that day. This was like petrol on a fire.</p><p>It was then a very different side of Evelyn took over, a side driven solely by rage, pain, and resentment. This was definitely beyond saving Jeffrey now, this was about settling scores. Rose had nearly killed her at the start of this year, it was time to repay the favour. She wished these people well on their quest but who were they to try to stop her on hers? Where had they been when Rose scorched her arm? Why should she help them? Some of them were related to George, yes, but he had abandoned her to go pursue his fantasies. They could go save their beloved system if they wanted, they weren’t the ones who were recently starved and locked in a small damp room by an Auror. They would just have to do it without her. She couldn’t let this go; it was like a voice in her head that wouldn’t quieten.</p><p>“I just can’t,” Evelyn stated solemnly as she made her way to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>Apollo had warned Evelyn that revenge would consume her if she wasn’t careful and now it had, it was all she thought of, all she wanted regardless of the consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The New Evelyn?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A darkness grows in Evelyn Skylar. Is this who she was meant to be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Evelyn arrived at the Slytherin common room with some haste, a fire was burning within her the like of which she had never known.</p><p>Edward was sitting with Morena on one of the sofas, the two were giggling. Maybe he was making an inroad but that didn’t matter right now.</p><p>“Where is Rose?” Evelyn impatiently demanded as soon as she was within earshot.</p><p>“It is customary to say hello to a gentleman such as myself before making demands,” Edward replied somewhat sarcastically with a slightly mad grin. He was clearly showing off in front of Morena but Evelyn had no time for this.</p><p>“I have no time for these games Murdoch. You owe me so start talking,” Evelyn hissed. Her eyes were wild with hate and terrified both Edward and Morena.</p><p>“She’s…she’s in the Forbidden Forest not far from the Whomping Willow.”</p><p>“She didn’t have your pretty kitty Skylar,” Morena added morbidly.</p><p>So, it was true Jeffrey was gone, Evelyn had a brief moment of sadness before her anger overwhelmed her again almost stronger than before. It was time to end this.</p>
<hr/><p>Evelyn got to the Whomping Willow, maybe she would hang Rose from it when she was done.</p><p>This part of the woods was dense, she would need her wits about her as Rose would have the jump on her.</p><p>Evelyn drew her wand and proceeded cautiously into the trees. There was a silence, somewhat of an eery one at that.</p><p>The only sounds she could distinguish was the crunch of twigs beneath her feet and the distant sounds of birds singing.</p><p>Evelyn scanned around her; there was nothing but the branches swaying in the wind. Had Edward lied to her? He better not have as if he did know where Rose really was, she would draw no boundaries as to what she would do to him to find out the truth.</p><p>There was faint noise from her left hand side.</p><p>Just in the nick of time, Evelyn threw herself into cover behind a tree as a curse whistled past her head. It was Rose.</p><p>A second then a third followed, each taking chunks out of the tree. The stakes were high, Rose didn’t mean to disarm.</p><p>Before a fourth could be cast, Evelyn returned fire. Her target dodged Skylar’s cruciatus curse but not by much. Evelyn was wielding powerful and hateful magic; her anger was enhancing her abilities. It felt good, no better than good. It was fantastic.</p><p>She heard movement to her right, Rose was trying to flank her but she couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact location.</p><p>Evelyn fired off a curse in the general direction but it predictably missed.</p><p>Rose’s counter attack took another chunk from the tree but did not harm Evelyn.</p><p>Evelyn emerged from behind her tree. Why should she be hiding? She was ten times the witch Rose was.</p><p>“Inciendio!” Evelyn exclaimed as she pointed her wand in the rough direction of where she believed Rose to be. The flame cast was wild but impressive. At the least three trees were hit at once. It burnt hot and quick but died down before the whole forest caught fire.</p><p>Evelyn heard patting behind the third tree she had hit. It sounded like someone putting out their burning clothes. She had her.</p><p>Evelyn kept her wand pointed at the tree as she advanced towards it cautiously.</p><p>Rose suddenly appeared from behind it, “Avada Kedvra!”</p><p>Evelyn was ready however, she deflected this killing curse easily, much to Rose’s concern.</p><p>Evelyn retaliated with her own curse. Once more Rose just managed to dodge it but it split the tree she had been using as cover clean in half.</p><p>Evelyn stepped out of the way as the top half fell down to her right.</p><p>Rose tried to use the chaos of the falling branches to mask her moving cover again but Evelyn spotted her. A trip jinx brought her down.</p><p>Rose tried to scramble desperately to her feat but Evelyn brought her back down again. Newcross then rolled over onto her back and cast as many spells as she could at Skylar.</p><p>None of them seriously challenged Evelyn. She proceeded to disarm Rose.</p><p>Skylar was relishing the look of fear and desperation on her opponent’s face. This had been too easy, surrendering to her rage had brought her power beyond what she thought she could ever wield.</p><p>“What are you going to do Skylar? Kill me?”</p><p>“It’s no less than what you deserve. All those years, the arrogance, the tormenting, and then what you did to my hand and my cat.”</p><p>Rose looked even more desperate; she knew this new Evelyn had no intention of letting her live.</p><p>It was Rose’s turn to choke on her pride, it took her a while to come to it but she began to speak with great reluctance: “Hold on, I can take you to your cat.”</p><p>Evelyn could usually read people easily but this time she just didn’t bother to, she had made her mind up before she had even gotten to the woods. Evelyn raised her wand to a Rose who now looked as if she wanted to cry. One spell and it would be over.</p><p>“Avada-“ Skylar began.</p><p>Before she could finish Rose off, there was a shout from behind her, “Expelliarmus!”</p><p>Evelyn’s wand flew out of her hand, it was Edward. Miranda was with him and had Jeffrey in her arms. Usually he would never have been able to disarm her but she had been distracted.</p><p>“Evelyn?” Tatesworth asked with a great deal of disbelief at what she was witnessing.</p><p>“You wanted a favour Skylar, consider this to be just that,” Edward stated.</p><p> Evelyn’s glare at them made them both recoil. This lapse in concentration gave Rose time to escape. She was almost out of sight by the time Evelyn had noticed.</p><p>Evelyn stormed towards them like a force of nature.</p><p>“You idiots,” Evelyn snarled, “I had her and you two let her escape!”</p><p> Both Edward and Miranda looked terrified, even Jeffrey was cowering in Mirandas arms. Was this who she was? All she wanted was her payback even while she was frightening her beloved Jeffrey and best friend.</p><p>“I just wanted you to know that I found Jeffrey, Rose had hidden him in one of the potions cupboards. He misses you,” Miranda then held Evelyn’s cat out towards her.</p><p>Rather than his typical overjoyed self, Jeffrey was afraid of and even mistrustful of Evelyn. He was hissing at her, a first.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t respond, she just stormed off deeper into the woods on her own. Maybe she had definitely crossed the barrier, she had nearly killed someone, abandoned her boyfriend’s family and people who were relying on her in their time of need, horrified Jeffrey and Miranda and the worse part of it was she couldn’t care less. All she cared about was that Rose had escaped her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn continues to be driven by her anger. How dangerous is the path she is on?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn remained in the woods, sitting cross legged under a towering oak until well after nightfall. She was stewing in her bitterness. She had been so close to getting what she wanted, her revenge on Rose, a Death Eater who had insulted her time and time again. She had been robbed of that by Edward, a snake who recently decided to grow a conscience, and Miranda, the little do-gooder who was too weak to stand up to Newcross on her own. They were pathetic, fools with their heads in their clouds who wanted others to do their dirty work for them. And Jeffrey, after all she had done for him, had rejected her the little brat. Maybe he should go find himself a new home.</p><p>Evelyn was not sure what time it was when she returned to the castle but when she entered the girl’s dorm it was late and everyone was fast asleep. Instead of on her bed, Jeffrey was curled up next to Miranda. A sight that made Evelyn’s blood boil.</p><p>They had betrayed her, both of them. An animal and a Muggle-born. Who were they to stop her from taking what she wanted, what she needed? She was a Skylar, a pureblood, a Lady. Her might was her right, she demanded respect.</p><p>Jeffrey opened his eyes to see his owner standing over him with wild rage in her eyes. He didn’t hiss this time, he was obviously an animal but at this moment, Evelyn thought he looked a mixture of let down and scared. It was almost as if he knew exactly what was happening.</p><p>How dare he? How dare the rat look at her in such a way? How dare he look as if he is the one who has been betrayed?</p><p>Evelyn’s rage grew. She raised her wand; she wasn’t quite sure why but she was very tempted to inflict pain on her traitorous feline.</p><p>It was then however George’s words echoed through her head, “You may not be a good person Evelyn but that doesn’t make you a bad one. The world isn’t wholly bad either, I think you know that deep down, you maybe just need reminding.”</p><p>This brought Evelyn out of her comma of hatred long enough to see what she was doing clearly. What had she been thinking? It was maybe one thing going too far with Rose but this was Jeffrey? How could she ever dream of hurting him?</p><p>Before she did something, she deeply regretted she threw her wand onto her bed. She was ashamed, a relatively new feeling for Evelyn. Evelyn then sunk down to the floor propping her back up against the side of her bed.</p><p>She stayed like this for a while, her state of rage had felt good, even better than good, it felt as if that was who she truly was. That side of her had all too easily contemplated torturing her beloved cat. She still wondered if she struggling against her own nature? Evelyn eventually passed out in this position but her mind was as muddled as ever.</p>
<hr/><p>“Evelyn, Evelyn are you okay?” a voice echoed.</p><p>It was Miranda, she was standing over her, looking rather concerned in her night clothes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Evelyn grumbled, lifting herself up to sit on the bed. She wasn’t okay, she still couldn’t believe what she had nearly done to Jeffrey.</p><p>Morena was the only other student left, she was reading the Daily Prophet, “Here Skylar, looks like you and your friend Potter the plotter were right. He’s back, you-know-who, your pals had a tussle with him and his lot last night at the Ministry. He was spotted at the scene by senior Ministry staff including Fudge.”</p><p>The DA had faced off against Voldemort.</p><p>Had her parents been there?</p><p>“Are they okay?” Evelyn asked. It started off more as showing courtesy than her actually caring but Evelyn then realised how high the stakes were. If Ron or Ginny died it would nearly break George.</p><p>“Harry Potter’s uncle is dead; he was killed at the Ministry fight but he has been cleared of all charges against him. The rest of them are okay if not a bit shaken up,” Tatesworth added. “Oh and one more thing, Dumbledore is-“ Miranda began but Morena cut her off. </p><p>“Dumbledore is headmaster again. Umbridge and Fudge are on the chopping block for their smear campaigns. Your duel didn’t go unnoticed though. Wee Eddie the doll covered for you however, he told him about the incident with your Jeffrey and Bulstrode predictably crumbled under McGonagall’s subsequent questioning. They know you had a fight in the woods but as far as they are concerned you were the victim.”</p><p>“Rose is gone for good, she’s been expelled,” Miranda added.</p><p>Evelyn was so overwhelmed. She had no idea what to say.</p><p>It was then Jeffrey jumped off Miranda’s bed. Instead of coming over to Evelyn however, he brushed up against Miranda.</p><p>“No Jeffrey, you have to go home with Evelyn.”</p><p>At that Jeffrey reluctantly made his way over to Skylar. He arched his back and hissed at her as she tried to stroke him. He hadn’t forgiven her for yesterday, she wasn’t quite sure she had forgiven herself.</p><p>“Well anyway, I best be heading back to Argyll. See you in September,” Morena said as she made her way towards the door with her luggage and crate full of her jars of creatures. She must have picked up on the slight atmosphere in the room.</p><p>Evelyn and Miranda replied with their farewells but predictably Morena more or less ignored Miranda.</p><p>Evelyn and Miranda were alone now so Miranda felt she could speak freely, “By Merlin’s beard what was that Evelyn? If we hadn’t got there in time you might have killed Rose.”</p><p>“It’s not like she doesn’t deserve it,” Evelyn grumbled.</p><p>“And what would killing her have solved? The look in your eyes, I have never seen you like that. It was scary.”</p><p>She had no regrets about what she had nearly done to Rose but Miranda was a good person and she was appalled. Maybe Evelyn should regret that as well as what she had nearly done to her cat. “I think….I think that I have made some big mistakes,” Evelyn replied sombrely.</p><p>“Mistakes? A mistake is when you knock over someone’s pumpkin juice not nearly kill someone!” Miranda looked regretful for her last statement. Not so much because it was untrue or confrontational but because she knew how Evelyn could blow up.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t lose her temper, no one hated her more than herself right now.</p><p>She leant in and hugged Tatesworth. The person who she was yesterday seemed foreign to her now but it was still in her somewhere.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Evelyn whispered.</p><p>One thing was for certain, she could never let her get herself get like that again or who knows what she was capable of.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn learns too unexpected truths.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn and Miranda had parted ways at the Express. She eventually calmed down and was definitely more concerned than angry.</p><p> Jeffrey and Skylar then had made their way back to High Peak by Portkey. She landed outside the grounds again.</p><p>Jeffrey had taken off into the woods as soon as they had arrived, he didn’t want to be around her which is a sentiment she could understand. She hadn’t seen him since. He would take care of himself but the fact he was avoiding Evelyn was what concerned Skylar most.</p><p>Skylar made her way through the rusted hole in the main gate. She had considered using one of the entrances she had once considered hidden to avoid any more Ministry observers but Iris had scouted most of them out when Evelyn had been trying to escape her house at Easter.</p><p>Evelyn had stayed in her room all evening, trying to distract herself from the mess she had made in her anger. It was odd sleeping in her room without Jeffrey but she eventually gave into exhaustion.</p><p>She didn’t get much rest however as she was awakened in the early hours of the morning.</p><p>Someone was in the hallway. Iris was back. She must have re-entered the building in Evelyn’s absence and not realised Skylar had returned.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn drew her wand, with the mood she was in, she was perfectly ready to dish out some punishment and humiliation on this Auror.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn flung open her bedroom door confidently but to her surprise, it was not her grandmother’s bedroom door which was open, but her study. The same study that had been sealed since her death.</p><p> </p><p>How had Iris got it open? She seemed to rely on brute force for most things and that had failed her miserably last time.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn advanced cautiously but with purpose. How had she broken the seal? What did this room actually contain? Her curiosity was considerably peaked.</p><p> </p><p>As Evelyn stood in the doorway she listened keenly. It was silent as a crypt and it was too dark to see her hands in front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Lumos Maxima.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Evelyn lit up the room. She had never been in here; Adelaide was rather strict about it. She had no idea what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>As her eyes adjusted to the light, she was disappointed. It was empty except for a small desk and newspaper covering the window. It was almost as if it had been purposely cleared out. How could it have been? Adelaide had been murdered; she wouldn’t have planned for that.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn made her way towards said desk, there were no drawers and all that lay on top of it was a book. It had no title on the outside but as she opened the front cover, she knew exactly what it was. The Sacred Twenty Nine, a pureblood supremacy manifesto that argued for the protection of pureblood lines including Adelaide’s family the Notts, the Weasleys, the Skylars, and Luciana’s kin, in the Gaunts among others.</p><p> </p><p>Why did Adelaide have this book? She was supposed to have left this all behind well over a decade ago.</p><p> </p><p>It was then Evelyn spotted a brick that was sticking out on the wall slightly more than the others. It was subtle, most people wouldn’t notice it but Evelyn did. It had to be significant. Mistakes were not made making this house, her ancestors had been very proud of that.</p><p>There was only one way to find out for sure, she pressed it in.</p><p>The top half of the seemingly sturdy brick wall slid up to reveal that it was actually false. Behind it was a compartment.</p><p>In this newly revealed cavity was an abundance of maps and building plans as if it was the rough plan for an elaborate coup. There was something else however, a portrait of a man sitting on a chair and a woman standing behind him.</p><p>The man had short white wavy hair, was impressively handsome, well-built, and had the typical Skylar refined facial features. He was a dominating figure, a man of influence, lacking no confidence and not having any reason to. The woman had long straight sandy blonde hair, eyes so brown that that they appeared to be almost black, and was exceptionally beautiful. There was a menace to both of them however, it wasn’t quite as prominent as in Skorpan’s portrait for example but it was undeniably there.</p><p>Evelyn knew exactly who they were, these were her-</p><p>This thought was interrupted by a soothing but also chilling female voice from behind her, “By Merlin, I hate that portrait but if we had many others they would be on wanted posters by now.”</p><p>Evelyn turned to see what she had suspected. It was the people in the portrait. It was her mother Luciana and beside her stood Gregory, her father.</p>
<hr/><p>“We came here a few months ago but you weren’t here. Such a pity but alas, here is our long-awaited reunion,” her mother began. She was obviously older than in the portrait and a tell-tale sign was her greying hair but her maturity almost added to her beauty. She reeked of somebody who was incredibly dangerous however.</p><p>Gregory seemed odd, he looked as if he wasn’t quite there and had not reacted at all to seeing his daughter. He just sat and looked into the distance blankly. He was still relatively handsome but looked more like a ghoul than a man and his characteristic high cheekbones made that much worse. His wavy hair was now messy and dishevelled, he looked like a shadow of his former self. Was this the disability she heard about? Was he of sound mind anymore?</p><p>“Our little Evie, all grown up,” Luciana continued as she walked around Evelyn as if examining her from head to toe. She was carrying an old gas lamp.</p><p>Evelyn didn’t say anything, she didn’t respond in any way. She was just frozen. Why were they here, what did they want?</p><p>Gregory still looked as if his body was an empty vessel.</p><p>“Don’t mind your daddy dear, he doesn’t say much these days,” Luciana continued as she stopped pacing and took a seat at Adelaide’s old desk. “See, your father and a few others tried to escape once. He memorised the prison layout, found escape points, and very nearly got away. He was caught at the last minute however so the Ministry took part of his mind to make sure it would never happen again.”</p><p>It was then Gregory walked over to Luciana like an obedient dog and took a seat on the desk beside her. He was almost zombified.</p><p>“It’s a shame really, he used to have such a sharp intellect and a lovely singing voice. When you were a babe, you were so restless. It was almost as if you wanted to jump straight into the world as soon as you could. Adelaide wanted to smother you the old bat but your father’s lullabies would always quieten you.”</p><p>Gregory suddenly gave a grunt as if he was trying desperately to say something but couldn’t.</p><p>“He wants you to know that they are his happiest memories,” Luciana explained.</p><p>How did she know that?</p><p>“Legillimency dear,” Luciana responded as if Evelyn had spoken her question aloud. “I can read only the minds of my family and not for too long if they don’t allow me to, see your father comes and goes from time to time but make no mistake, he can still wield his wand like a warrior.”</p><p>Luciana then gave a warm smile. It was strange but it was almost comforting to Evelyn.</p><p> “I know you are terrified of us; don’t be, we mean you no harm. You are at the end of the day our precious daughter.”</p><p>“Your precious daughter who you abandoned,” Evelyn angrily replied as she also was trying to block Luciana out of her mind, “And for what? To go torture and murder in the name of a madman?”</p><p>Luciana’s face up until now had been friendly and almost loving but there was a glimpse of anger at Evelyn’s last comment, “And what of the cruelty and atrocities of the Ministry? You resent them as much as we do and don’t bother denying it. They post an Auror here who tormented you to their heart’s content, you witness first-hand what they did to your own father and you may hide your right arm from the world but you can’t hide it from me. The Ministry are responsible for that, as they were the scars before you got burnt.”</p><p>“If you’re in my mind then you know it was the Ministry who stood by and watched but Rose, a Death Eater acolyte who cast the curse.”</p><p>“Rose Newcross?” Luciana laughed, “That pathetic little half-blood isn’t a Death Eater. She tried to fall in with us a few times but we have no use for her.”</p><p>Luciana fixed her gaze on Evelyn for a few seconds, “Ah, I could sense the anger and frustration inside you when we first met but now, I now know that a lot of it is because of her isn’t it?”</p><p>Blocking out her mother hadn’t succeeded. </p><p>“You tried to kill her, didn’t you?” Luciana added as if impressed.</p><p>“I was wrong to do so, it would have solved nothing,” Evelyn replied.</p><p>“The words of others, not your own. Your friend’s disapproval was the only thing that caused you to repent. If you had the chance and you knew they would never find out, you would still kill Rose Newcross.”</p><p>Luciana was right, Evelyn would.</p><p>“She had it coming, she hurt you and people close to you. It was only natural you want revenge,” Luciana continued.</p><p>Evelyn chose not to dwell on this for long so tried to change the subject.</p><p>“And what of my grandmother? A Death Eater killed her in cold blood for her betrayal of your precious master,” Evelyn retorted. Truth be told, she didn’t know if this was true now. The copy of the Sacred Twenty-Nine, the plans, they all casted doubt on whether Adelaide had truly left her past life behind.</p><p>“I know you already suspect that your grandmother was maybe not the person you thought,” Luciana smirked somewhat smugly.</p><p>Of course, Luciana had called her bluff.</p><p>“Adelaide never betrayed us; she had many faults but was loyal to the very end. See, Maypenny and his little band of Mud-bloods did more damage to us than anyone wanted to admit. Our organisation was exposed and if the Dark Lord was to fall, the Ministry would eventually be able to sweep up all our members and associates. The Ministry offered amnesty to those who sold out others, forgiveness was supposed to be their strength but it was really a weakness.  There were those who would legitimately betray us to save their skin but we obviously couldn’t trust them, we needed loyal followers to act as spy’s in the post-war world. Adelaide and a few others were chosen as they had little damning evidence against them. In the event of Voldemort falling and impending defeat, they would mix among the betrayers, sell out informers who were no longer of use and prepare for his return. Adelaide lingered on for a few months after our lord rose again to ensure she could no longer be of service before taking her life and making it look like a murder in the name of Voldemort to strike fear into the heart of an ambivalent enemy.”</p><p>Evelyn was gobsmacked, she could read people easily and her mother wasn’t lying. Adelaide had been a spy this whole time, she hadn’t been murdered. Evelyn’s vendetta against the Death Eaters was illegitimate. It was based on a lie.</p><p>Luciana got up and started to collect the notes off the wall, “This information will be a great asset to our cause and well……we were hoping you would be too.”</p><p>What? These people didn’t seriously think she was about to throw in with the Death Eaters. She could never dream of hurting Miranda and what would George think? Maybe he already hated her for abandoning his siblings in their time of need.</p><p>Luciana suddenly laughed, “Our Evie, involved with a Weasley. At least he wasn’t one of those ones we ran into at the Ministry last night.”</p><p>Gregory gave another grunt in response.</p><p>“Well if ginger hair is your thing my sweet, at least his blood is pure.”</p><p>Evelyn was getting angry now, Luciana had poked around in her mind long enough.</p><p>“And that’s what I am talking about, anger is the fuel for your edge over others Evie. You’ve felt the power it has given you and you liked it, that is why the Dark Lord needs you. That is why we need you.”</p><p>Luciana moved closer to Evelyn so she was almost in her face.</p><p> “You vowed that you would never depart this world so humbly as Adelaide, that you would mean something, well this is your chance. You can make our family great again, a family of influence, not outcasts stuck in this ruin. All those who spat on you, put you down will be like ants fighting against a boot. We can even find Rose Newcross and make her suffer if you want? Join us and the Dark Lord and we can make this be. We can give you somewhere that values you, loves you even, somewhere you belong.”</p><p>This was incredibly tempting to Evelyn; these were things she desperately wanted but there was still Miranda. If she fell in with the Death Eaters, killing people like Miranda would be a requirement.</p><p>“I can’t,-“</p><p>Before Evelyn continued Luciana interrupted her, “This is your friend isn’t it, Miranda was it?”</p><p>It was proving near impossible to shut out her mother but she wouldn’t give in that easy, “I saw what you did to Samuel, his scars, I heard what you did to his friends. How could anyone do that to another simply because of who their parents were?”</p><p>Luciana was still confident, she knew exactly what Evelyn was going to say before the first word left her daughters lips, “Does the other side not hold you accountable for our sins simply because you are our kin? And yes, sometimes we did things considered unethical but it was a war, as we have covered the other side did as bad. Turning children into soldiers and wiping their hands of them when it went wrong, hardly the definition of heroics? Our blood is a precious rarity, it is like a fine old oak tree that grows for generations gaining sophistication. Its roots are so deep it can withstand the most violent of storms. Some want to chop it down and replace it with new growth. New trees are exciting and unburdened but weak, one bad winter and they die off and sooner or later there’s no more forest. The Dark Lord understands this and so he seeks to preserve the pureness of wizarding blood against all threats, Magical or Muggle. My duty is to him but I love my family and want them to live in a world which is as it should be. I would do anything for love and duty and so would your father.”</p><p>Evelyn had never thought all that much about being a pureblood. She always was yet it was something she never really properly identified as, maybe it was the reason she was so clever and strong and then again maybe it wasn’t. She guessed that it was always because of Miranda, she was a Muggle-born but Evelyn saw the raw talent for magic she possessed. It was hardly proof of some doctrine of a sacred Twenty-Nine. Miranda was Evelyn’s equal not an inferior being.</p><p>“Ah yes back to Miranda the Muggle-born. Maypenny didn’t tell you the full story, did he? Of that night at the Avery house?”</p><p>What was the full story? She had suspected she hadn’t heard it yet but what did this have to do with Miranda?</p><p>“You weren’t at the Avery house the time the Ministry raided it, by chance we had sent you away with your grandmother the day before. We spared that pathetic wretch Samuel to go tell his Ministry overseers that there were consequences to lying to the Dark Lord but in the ensuing madness of the attack, the house was set alight. Maypenny killed Theodore and Augusta Avery, and swiped their youngest daughter from the burning nursery. You’re clever, I think you can put together who that child was.”</p><p>Evelyn knew exactly who it was.</p><p>“Your friend is not Miranda Tatesworth. That was the name Maypenny’s Muggle sister and her husband gave her when he brought her to them and distorted their minds to think she had been there’s all along. Her real name is Xenia Avery and she is a pureblood like us.”</p><p>“But I met them, Miranda’s parents, she nearly looked identical to her mother,” Evelyn protested as if desperately trying to disprove her Luciana.</p><p>Surely her mother had to be lying, there was no signs she was but surely this couldn’t be true?</p><p>“A little too identical to be wholly natural maybe? You look just like your father, and he looked just like his father and so on and so on. The result of complicated magic my dear, but subtle alterations are achievable with some hard work and are especially effective on infants. Maypenny was taught to use it by the Ministry to aid in his infiltration of our group, he used it on Miranda to help hide her from her remaining true family. People who would quite like her back I might add.”</p><p>It all made sense, Samuels reluctance to share the details of his relation to Miranda, why he really hid her from the Ministry for so long, Miranda’s raw power she had yet to tame, and why she had been sorted into Slytherin.</p><p>“You have been wondering if you can trust us but that Auror played you for a fool.”</p><p>Her mother was probably trying to manipulate her. Despite not seeing her for most of her life, she already likely knew Evelyn better than most. But what had Samuel been doing? He had played Skylar and lied to and manipulated his own family. This was especially bad considering all the problems Miranda has faced for apparently being Muggle-born. She went into this conversation believing her parents were the enemy but now she saw all the sides as just bad. And if they were all bad then at least her parents were her family. People put up with wayward family all the time, don’t they? She had hated the Skylar’s but she had also hated what the Ministry had done to their name. Whether she liked it or not, she also felt a kinship with Gregory and Luciana, it was clear they legitimately loved her, even if Gregory was almost an empty shell. They were the first people to ever do so.</p><p>Luciana’s ability to read Evelyn’s mind may have finally burnt out or maybe she just didn’t feel a need to respond as she was silent.</p><p>Should Evelyn leave with them? Should she go and finally have a family? Have an identity? Adelaide hadn’t been murdered by Death Eaters, Miranda was actually a pureblood so she wouldn’t be a target, maybe she only had to kill people who deserved it like Rose?</p><p>A very big roadblock entered Evelyn’s mind however, what of George? He had reached her like no other could. He may not love her yet but even Luciana didn’t make Evelyn feel the way he did. He would never accept her choice to join the Death Eaters and that did not sit well with her at all.</p><p>Then again, there was still the chance he already hated her? Was she willing to take that risk that he didn’t? She had to.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just need some time to think,” Evelyn responded somewhat nervously, how would they react to this?</p><p>To her surprise however, Luciana seemed understanding, “Of course Evie, take all the time you need. We best be going now before the Ministry gets wind of us but we shall return.”</p><p>As Luciana and Gregory got up from the desk and made their way over to the entrance to the room, she spoke again, “Ah yes and before I forget, Gregory?”</p><p>At that Gregory produced a handful of cash from his pocket and held it out in the general direction towards Evelyn.</p><p>“For a new cloak,” Luciana replied with a warm smile before they departed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. "Things have changed"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first part of Evelyn's story comes to a close. As the world grows darker so does Evelyn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cash given to her by her mother and father went beyond a new cloak, it fed her for the coming weeks and would likely do to the end of the summer.</p><p>The early part of said summer passed with Evelyn being a recluse. The proposed visit to the Burrow and the Tatesworth’s farm didn’t materialise. George and Miranda both wrote to her of course but she ignored their letters. Even Jeffrey stayed far away from his former best friend. Evelyn was actually starting to loathe seeing him for he was a constant reminder of her mistakes.</p><p>It was not that she was being malicious or rude in ignoring George and Miranda but much had changed since she had last saw them both and she had no idea how much, if any she should reveal to them.</p><p>Once more, a revelation about Miranda’s background had been revealed to Evelyn and not Tatesworth herself. Did she finally tell Miranda all of what she knew? Or did she tell her some of it or none of it? Why should any of this fall to her? It was Samuel’s mess; he should fix it. Evelyn hoped she would work out what to do by September.</p><p>George had sent two letters since she returned to High Peak. Evelyn still couldn’t bear having to face him even if she knew she had to. She cared deeply for him and wanted to desperately know if he was a step further to achieving his dream of starting a joke shop. Anytime she tried to open his letters, she just couldn’t. She kept putting it off as she wanted to know if he hated her but she also didn’t. Once again, her heart had made her irrational.</p>
<hr/><p>It was an afternoon in late July and Evelyn was holed up in High Peaks Library. She had spent a lot of time here recently, partly as summer was the only time the mansion beyond the third floor became slightly habitable and partly because immersing herself in books and work distracted her from the real world. The old chez lounge may not be the most comfortable piece of furniture in the world but it was the only thing that wood worm or rot hadn’t consumed. If it hadn’t been for her efforts, rot and damp would have taken the whole room, books included.</p><p>She would never have known she had received a visitor had it not been for the groundskeepers shouting: “You lad, why are you snooping about our land?”</p><p>“Lad” obviously wasn’t a reference to the still exiled Iris.</p><p> Evelyn inquisitively peered out the window to see a very flustered looking squib and George Weasley. Evelyn wasn’t quite sure how she felt but one thing was at the front of her mind: How on earth did she explain any of what happened? </p><p>In the end questions were side-lined as she threw down her book and made her way to the front door.</p><p>She opened it to see George and the Squib still in a heated discussion,</p><p>“Calm down Lesley,” Evelyn asserted as she emerged from the front door and onto the overgrown terrace.</p><p>The groundskeeper looked angry, “I told you never to call me that.”</p><p>“Well then inform me of visitors before heckling them next time,” Evelyn barked back.</p><p>Evelyn looked at George and George looked at Evelyn. It had been a long time since they had last saw each other. She was desperately trying to read his mood as well as her own. She was overwhelmed with emotions, most of them good but she tried to maintain her composure.</p><p>The groundskeeper backed down and Evelyn motioned for George to come join her in the entrance hall.</p><p>He didn’t say much, he seemed rather overwhelmed by his initial experience and impression of High Peak.</p><p>“Miranda wasn’t exaggerating about this place. It is-“</p><p>“Why are you here George?” Evelyn demanded.</p><p>“Are you not glad to see me?” George replied with a devilish smile.</p><p>“We can talk upstairs,” Evelyn replied dismissively.</p><p>In many ways her choice was already made, she was from a long line of dark wizards and she had abandoned the DA when she needed her most. There was no going back. She was born to be like this. Then again, she would never admit it but she was overjoyed to see George and he seemed, at least for now, undeterred by her actions. She had deep feelings for him, ones she couldn’t ignore if she tried to. Things were never simple even if she wished they were.</p>
<hr/><p>Evelyn had taken George up to her makeshift living room/kitchen. They were sat on the same cushions her and Miranda had sat on. There had been a sustained awkward silence, there was a lot to say and neither party quite knew where to begin.</p><p>“Did you get a new cloak yet?” George began after the long silence. For Evelyn, this felt a bit like an anti-climax. Why on earth was he acting like everything was just okay?</p><p>“Really, your starting with that? No, “Why didn’t you reply to my letters Evelyn?”, “Why didn’t you come to visit me Evelyn?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, why didn’t you?” George inquired innocently.</p><p>“Forget it,” Evelyn hissed.</p><p>George looked confused. But then he spoke: “I came here because I was worried about you, talk to me.”</p><p>“Worried because I didn’t respond to your letters, or worried because you heard what happened with Dumbledore’s Army and Rose?” Evelyn demanded somewhat confrontationally.</p><p>“A bit of both,” George admitted.</p><p>“Yes, I let your friends and family galivant off on their fool’s errand. None of them died so I don’t really see what the problem is,” Evelyn confidently asserted. This of course was a lie, the choice at the time had been somewhat easy but she had definitely second guessed it since.</p><p>“I thought they were our friends Evelyn? You were as much part of Dumbledore’s Army as anyone,” George rebuked. He must have sensed she was lying. He knew there were times such as when she was with Neville in the Great Hall that she felt as if she was where she belonged.</p><p>“Yes, we had a common goal but things have changed, yes they tolerated me but I was never close to anyone beyond you.”</p><p>“What do you mean things have changed?”</p><p>Evelyn paused for a bit.  Should she tell him any of the revelations about Miranda or Adelaide? Maybe she should tell him some of it? No. She would have to tell him all of it, he had earned that at least.</p><p>“At Christmas, when I was at the Tatesworth’s farm, I ran into someone I never expected to see who told me something I never knew about Miranda…..”</p><p>Evelyn went on to recap how Apollo Mason was actually Miranda’s uncle, the conversation they had in the goat shed and how he had lied to Evelyn, and how she was a pureblood from a family of dark wizards.</p><p>George looked shocked; he was taken aback as Evelyn had been. How the Ministry had abandoned Apollo and his friends seemed to especially weigh on him. He then asked what anyone would have: “How do you know this; how do you know he lied to you?”</p><p>“They were here George, my mother and father. They came here the night I returned from Hogwarts.”</p><p>George seemed concerned at how calm Evelyn was about this. She had been petrified of the prospect of her parents meeting with her historically.</p><p>“They want me to join them George.”</p><p>“Join them where, in the Death Eaters? As a follower of him? Did they not kill your grandmother?” George confronted her.</p><p>“Do you think I care for Voldemort?  I joined the DA for you and for you alone and you weren’t even kin. I can do the same again. They also didn’t kill my grandmother…..she was….she was a spy, I saw the intelligence she was gathering myself and my parents confirmed it.”</p><p>“She lied to you then Evelyn, all your life, does that not bother you?”</p><p>“Of course, it bothers me,” Evelyn snapped back, “but she was family, your family is important to you is it not?”</p><p>George seemed to know he was losing: “Yes, Miranda or me may not be in your firing line as purebloods but what if they ask you to kill someone Evelyn, could you do that?”</p><p>Of course, he didn’t know the full story about Rose. How could he? Edward had managed to market the whole thing as Evelyn acting in self-defence.</p><p>“When I left the DA, I went after Rose. I beat her and would have killed her if Edward hadn’t intervened. Guess what, I would do exactly the same thing again given half the chance,” Evelyn stated. Her tone wasn’t aggressive or angry, it was cold, ice cold. She was the same Evelyn she had been that day she duelled Newcross, the one she wasn’t sure whether to reject or embrace. George had finally realised there was a considerable darkness in Evelyn, it was well within her ability to kill.</p><p>That was it, George knew her true colours now and was as repulsed as the other had been.</p><p>Surprisingly, he was oddly calm. He took a minute before speaking: “You’re so angry Evelyn, you always were but now it has boiled to the surface. This world has not been kind to you, not at all but if joining the Death Eaters had been as easy as you are leading me to believe, you would have done it by now.”</p><p>He had seen straight through her, just as Luciana had. He now knew Evelyn wanted to and would easily kill Rose without a second thought but an innocent who she had no quarrel with was a different matter entirely. She could be mean but not quite cruel.</p><p>Evelyn was silent and George picked up on this</p><p>“We both know me preaching at you will achieve nothing. You make your own decisions and carve your own path; you always have and always will. Then again, you think your destiny is set, that there is no going back but there is always a choice. I like you a lot Evelyn and I won’t stop you from doing what you are intending, even if Merlin knows I want to but you need to be sure. They will ask a lot more of you than we ever did,” George continued.</p><p>Before this year (and even for a sizeable amount of it), Evelyn believed George Weasley to be a fool. Maybe he is a fool but then again, he says something like this to show he isn’t. Perhaps she had been the fool this time.</p><p>“Are Ron and Ginny okay?” Evelyn mumbled after another long silence. She was defeated.</p><p>“Ron ranted at me about how you had left them but Ginny put him back in his place. She reminded him of how he hadn’t made you very welcome in the first place. They were shaken up by it though, it all very nearly could have went wrong.”</p><p>Evelyn felt some regret and it must have shown.</p><p> “No one blames you Evelyn, least of all me,” George said warmly as he reached out his hand and put it on her knee.</p><p>Evelyn fully expected to recoil. She had perceived that their relationship had declined since they had last seen each other. That he had lost his physical contact privileges she very rarely bestowed on anyone. Unusually however, she accepted it almost subconsciously.</p><p>George would never be okay with her decision and he had shown he still cared for her. She still cared for him. She would have to tell her parents no at the minute, even if it meant finding Rose by herself. She would stay clear of the Death Eaters for now. She just couldn’t do that to him.</p><p>“I stick by what I said, I don’t regret what I did to Rose but I regret that I didn’t do anything to help your family,” Evelyn stated somewhat reluctantly but George accepted her apology.</p><p>“You owe them some wins at chess when you next visit. No one can quite over how easily you beat us all,” George joked withdrawing his arm.</p><p>“No chance, it’s the only game you people play that requires a basic level of skill and intellect. Even if I do despise chess,” Evelyn replied. It was initially quite serious but a half smile appeared across her face.</p><p>George and Evelyn’s eyes met and they both laughed.</p><p>“You should tell Miranda the truth, she should know,” George began.</p><p>“Why should I have to? It was Samuel’s lies started this all, he should tell her,” Evelyn shot back.</p><p>“But she is your best friend, and her remaining family could be dangerous people. They know who she is and where she lives, they could be a threat to her family?” George replied,</p><p>“So, what do you think of my grand palace then?” Evelyn sarcastically inquired. She was trying to change the subject. Skylar would consider telling Miranda the truth but still resented it having to fall to her. The thought of little James on Miranda in danger though was a strong motivator.</p><p>“Well it’s something alright,” George replied as his eyes surveyed the room in further detail. Mould had started to form on the wall behind the sofa as a result of the leak in the roof getting worse. This caught his attention.</p><p>“I told you before it wasn’t pretty.”</p><p>“I expected a gloomy old estate from what you described but I didn’t know it was missing so many windows and have so many holes in the roof.”</p><p>“I used to want nothing more than to see this place burn down, but there’s a history here,” Luciana’s words about the importance of their line and their blood echoed through Evelyn’s head. Evelyn couldn’t quite work out if there was wisdom in them but they were in some way appealing. “Perhaps I have a new found appreciation for heritage.”</p><p>George thought little of it, he might have had he known the true significance.</p><p>“Who knows, if Weasleys Wizard Wheezes doesn’t work out, maybe I could be your stable boy or something. Didn’t fancy ladies often have stable boys as their lovers?” he joked.</p><p>Evelyn was unsure whether to laugh or be offended but in the end she laughed. They locked eyes again. She got lost in his and he in hers. </p><p>They then kissed, it was equally as passionate as before and Evelyn gradually forgot all else that was going on.</p><p>Though their time together had been somewhat short, she had come to the realisation that she was falling in love. Love was another one of the weaknesses Adelaide warned her about. Skylar’s didn’t love, they married on grounds of blood status alone and raised children to carry on the legacy. Evelyn personally believed it was stupid nor did she see herself capable of it but yet here it was. Here it had been growing for a while. Love seemed to have a mind of its own.</p><p>George had changed her for the better and was continuing to do so. He also understood her which few truly did. There was a new year coming however, some day she would have to choose between George and her parents as the two would never be on the same side. Despite her growing feelings for him, she was tempted to the dark like never before and still yearned for family. The Ministry couldn’t deny Voldemort’s return and the later was gaining ground, open war was on the horizon and as terrifying as that was, she couldn’t stay in no man’s land, she would have to make her choice to avoid falling foul of both camps. The conflict in her still raged, in a way she was envious of people like George and her parents, they knew where they stood and had unquestionable faith in their cause. Of people like Miranda, or was she Xenia now, who doing the right thing came naturally to. People like her mother who the ends always justified means for.</p><p>Rose continued to consume most of her thoughts, the effects of Neville’s potion had worn off and she believed it unlikely that she would receive more. Evelyn often removed her opera glove when she was sitting in her room on her own. She just sat and stared at her scorched hand. The twisted and burnt flesh, the bone she could see, the bleeding and the returning, now quite painful twinges all reminded her of that day and the rage, humiliation, and agony she had felt. Someday Rose would die by Evelyn’s hand; it was one of the few things Skylar was sure about.</p><p>Things had changed for the girl with no feelings beyond recognition this year, they will maybe do so again. Will it be for the better or worse, only time could tell…..</p>
<hr/><p>And so ends part one of Evelyn's story. If you have stuck with from chapter one, thank you so much! If you have any thoughts I would love to hear them. I intend to start work on part two soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thanks for taking the time to read my work! Any feedback in the comments would be greatly appreciated.</p><p>I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>